


more like the man you were meant to be

by Adelia_Lost_in_Fandoms



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: (WHEN YOU LEAST EXPECT IT), Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Brienne, Developing Friendships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Families of Choice, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, Jaime/Brienne Appreciation Week, Jon Snow is a Gift, Knights - Freeform, Oaths & Vows, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Jaime, R Plus L Equals J, Robb Stark is a Gift, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, accidental-ish crossdressing, alternate road trip of doom, in which jaime gets to keep his oaths even if he didn't expect it, this damned fic has so much stuff in it idek, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-19 19:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 32,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18976954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adelia_Lost_in_Fandoms/pseuds/Adelia_Lost_in_Fandoms
Summary: От автора:Роберт, вместо того, чтобы оставить Джейме в Королевской Гавани после восстания, отправляет его в Винтерфелл.Или, альтернативный вариант, в котором Джейме сдерживает свои клятвы, приобретает уважение и Неда и Кэт, а Джон Сноу растет вместе со своим собственным "верным мечем".Или еще более альтернативный вариант, в котором отец Бриенны отправляет её на службу в Винтерфелл после того, как она бросает вызов своему последнему жениху; некоторые события меняются, а некоторые остаются прежними.От переводчика:Это мой самый ПЕРВЫЙ перевод, так что пару запятых могла и пропустить)) Читайте книги, смотрите сериал, плачьте после финала (но не очень долго), и, наконец, засиживайтесь в архиве по ночам) Приятного  чтения))





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [more like the man you were meant to be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12234609) by [janie_tangerine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janie_tangerine/pseuds/janie_tangerine). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Описание:
> 
> Джейме отправляется в Винтерфелл, преодолевает немалое количество препятствий, заводит друзей и обнаруживает, что у него все еще осталось несколько клятв, которые он может сдержать.

**ГЛАВА 1**

 

 

 

\-- Нед, - говорит король, -- я думаю, ему стоит пойти с тобой.

_Какого, мать его, седьмого пекла_ , думает Джейме.

\-- Что ... прости? – спрашивает Нед Старк, и он определенно в ужасе. Конечно, в ужасе. Вспомнить хотя бы, как он посмотрел на Джейме, войдя в тронный зал и обнаружив того с телом Эйериса, лежащим на полу. Этот план ему определенно _не_ нравится.

   Новый король пожимает плечами слишком уж беззаботно. Джейме думает, что _мог_ бы остаться в Королевской Гавани ради Серсеи, даже если охранять этого человека не особо хорошая перспектива, но...

   Он не мог быть таким же ужасным, как ...

\-- Я понимаю, он _сделал нам услугу_ , - продолжает Роберт Баратеон и Джейме хочется дать ему по зубам, -- но я бы предпочел, чтобы в моей страже не было _цареубийц_ , знаешь, для предосторожности. И я определенно не могу теперь наградить его Утёсом Кастерли, не так ли?

_Как будто он мне нужен, мать его_. Ещё Джейме ненавидит, как они говорят о нём, будто бы его _здесь нет_.

\-- Неважно, если его отец думает иначе. Я согласился жениться на его дочери, но его сын безнаказанным не останется. Он поедет в Винтерфелл с _тобой_ на какое-то время, а потом посмотрим.

\-- Стало быть, мне следует вернуть вам этот плащ, _Ваша Милость_? - шипит Джейме, но Баратеон лишь качает головой.

\-- Можешь оставить его, - отвечает он, -- если я решил, что _мы посмотрим_ , возможно, мне понадобится _знающий_ фехтовальщик в моей страже. Так что, собирайте свои вещи, сир. Вы отправляетесь в Винтерфелл.

_В пекло всё_ , думает Джейме, но знает, что не может отказаться.

Чудо, что он не _погиб_ , и это только потому, что _он_ \- причина, по которой Баратеон может претендовать на свой трон, и это было бы лицемерием с их стороны казнить человека, убившего короля против которого _они_ восстали, иначе ...

Ему вроде бы хочется заплакать, но он не собирается даже думать об этом. Только не перед _ними_.

Честно, какого _пекла_ , Баратеон собирается сплавить его в Винтерфелл, как какую-то скотину, потому что конечно же _цареубийца_ не может слоняться по двору, но в то же время король не хочет, чтобы Джейме унаследовал Кастерли, что каким-то образом позволит держать под контролем его отца?

Пекло, _так и есть_.

Единственная положительная часть всего этого это Старк, который выглядит еще более напуганным по сравнению с самим Джейме.

\-- Роберт ...

\-- _Нед_. Это все ненадолго, я уверен.

Старк вздыхает, очевидно понимая, что нет смысла спорить над уже принятым решением.

\-- Хорошо. Сир, собирайте свои вещи. Я отправляюсь завтра – желаю увидеть своего сына как можно скорее.

\-- Конечно, милорд, - отвечает Джейме, - видимо, _не_ того сына, которого вы везёте с собой?

Ответный взгляд серых глаз Старка настолько _яростный_ , что кажется, будто глядишь в сердце бури.

\-- _Сир_ , вы ведь понимаете, что для вас же лучше больше _никогда_ не поднимать эту тему. Это ясно?

\-- Ясно, - огрызается Джейме и уходит собирать свои скудные пожитки.

Как будто бы есть хоть _что-нибудь_ , что он бы хотел забрать из этого осиного гнезда.

А сейчас он должен ехать на _Север_ , подыхая от холода с человеком, который открыто его презирает и который не имеет ни малейшего чертового понятия _почему_ он сделал то, что сделал, что он спас весь проклятый город, и что Эйерис точно не был ни беспомощной девушкой, ни безобидным стариком.

Да что он может знать.

_Вот что нарушенные клятвы с тобой делают_ , с горечью думает Джейме, собирая одежду, которая осталась в его комнате. Конечно же, когда он идет по коридору, его преследуют лишь презрительные взгляды.

_Да что вы все знаете_ , думает он и не говорит вслух.

Он даже и близко не проходит мимо комнат, принадлежащим Элии Мартелл.

Джейме совершенно не может об этом думать. Конечно, он знает, что не мог ничего сделать, не тогда, когда он был _единственным_ из Королевской Гвардии, кто находился в Красном Замке, и если бы он не был с Эйерисом они бы все всё равно погибли, но всё же ...

_Если бы я только поспешил, быть может она была бы жива, и я знаю, что за этим стоял отец, но конечно же Старк думает, что я все знал раньше_.

Хотелось бы ему, чтобы Серсея была здесь. Но Серсея в Кастерли. Готовится ехать сюда, без сомнения, потому что _она собирается выйти замуж за чертового короля_ , но её ещё здесь нет. Так же как нет и Тириона.

А Артур Дэйн, естественно, мертв.

Грустно осознавать, что мало с кем ему хотелось бы сейчас поговорить, и никого из них рядом нет.

\- -

Джейме _действительно_ пытается уснуть той ночью.

Пытается, вот ключевое слово.

\- -

На следующий день никто не спрашивает его, почему он молчит или почему выглядит таким измученным. Он не скажет им, что ему приснилось, как он опоздал, и весь город взорвался диким огнем стоило ему только войти в тронный зал и услышать смех Эйериса, и конечно же Нед Старк не спросит, а Джейме лишь думается, _я убил человека, который сжёг заживо твоего отца и брата, а ты предлагаешь мне лишь свое презрение и осуждение?_

Как человек, для которого так важна _честь_ и который, _очевидно_ , был очень недоволен тем, как дети Элии (да и она сама) _погибли_ , он лучше добровольно спустится в самое пекло, но только не посмотрит чуть дольше своего проклятого носа, не так ли?

Джейме хочется придраться к Старку и спросить того, что подумает его леди жена, когда он заявится с ребенком от другой женщины. Он правда этого хочет. Но он вспоминает, как Нед Старк посмотрел на него в прошлый раз и молчит, ведь ему нравится думать, что собственная шкура ему важна.

А Старк _действительно_ разозлился, однако. Могла ли матерью быть Ашара Дэйн? Могла. Тогда бы это объяснило, почему это его так волнует. Она ведь мертва, пала от своей собственной руки, и он не может представить Неда Старка, гордящегося, что он и есть причина этой погибели. И все же. Исходя из того, что он видел, бесславный бастард просто _копия_ своего отца. В ребенке нет ни капли крови Дэйнов, если бы матерью и правда была Ашара, и он бы это _знал_ , поскольку провел с Артуром немало времени.

Джейме пожимает плечами и едет дальше. Как будто бы, мать его, ему не все равно. Старк может делать все что ему угодно, и, если его жена _недовольна_ поведением своего лорда мужа, _так даже лучше_. Он не заботился о своей драгоценной чести, когда дело касалось _Джейме_ , без промедления осудил его ни черта ни о чем не зная.

_Как бы вы поступили на моем месте, Лорд Старк?_ \-  хочет спросить Джейме и все же держит рот на замке.

В конце концов, до Винтерфелла путь неблизкий, и ему бы хотелось проделать его в спокойствии.

\- -

В чем Джейме оказался прав, так это в том, что Леди Кейтилин вовсе _не_ оценила мальчика бастарда, которого Нед Старк взял на своё попечение.

Однако, Леди Кейтилин, по-видимому более рассудительная, чем могло быть большинство людей, и смиряется, когда Старк практически умоляет её позволить малышу расти вместе с их другим сыном, который, между прочим, вылитая мать. Джейме слышит все это, ведь его комната находится рядом с ихней - на тот момент это было единственное доступное помещение.

Он вздыхает и надеется, что Лорд Старк относится к своей жене лучше, чем большинство мужчин. Особенно лучше, чем _Эйерис_.

\- -

В первую ночь он просыпается от собственного крика и знает, что они, должно быть, слышали его, но на следующее утро он ничего не говорит, так же, как и Старк.

Леди Старк, однако, бросает на него обеспокоенный взгляд.

\-- Сир, - спрашивает она во время завтрака, -- вы в порядке?

\-- Абсолютно, - коротко отвечает Джейме. Он понимает, что она волнуется и знает, что он совсем _не в порядке_. Однако, он ничего не рассказал Неду Старку и точно не собирается рассказывать ей.

Она оставляет его доедать бекон и выглядит совершенно не убежденной его ответом.

Позже он полностью перемещает свои пожитки в другую комнату – Джейме понимает, что никто не хочет, чтобы он будил своими криками Робба Старка. Рядом с его комнатой оказывается комната кормилиц и Джона Сноу, конечно же.

Он немного надеялся, что они не будут иметь сна и из-за _него,_ и из-за проклятого ребенка, однако оказалось, что лишь _он один_ кричит по ночам. Когда бы он не слышал плач мальчика-бастарда, тот никогда не кричал. Это всегда были жалостливые всхлипы, которые заканчивались вскоре после того, как начинались. Этому ребенку, кажется, и вовсе _не нужна_ кормилица, но куда же им его деть, поскольку он определенно не может делить комнату с _Леди Старк_?

Джейме надеется, что Лорд Старк хорошо им платит, и ложится спать только чтобы вскоре снова проснуться от ужаса. Лицо Эйериса выжгло обратную сторону его век.

\- -

_В пекло этого безумного ублюдка_ , думает он одним утром и решает не пытаться уснуть снова. _Он мертв и продолжает приходить ко мне даже после того, как давно гниет в земле. В пекло его_.

Джейме захлопывает за собой дверь и идет на прогулку.

Возможно, это проветрит его голову. Немного. _Возможно_.

\- -

А потом он сталкивается с Кейтилин Старк, у которой, по-видимому, возникла та же идея, поскольку она прогуливалась по пустому двору со своим рыжеволосым первенцем, прижатым к груди.

Он усмехается: проклятие. Придется поменять планы.

\-- Миледи, - отвечает Джейме сквозь стиснутые зубы, стараясь не быть _слишком_ грубым. -- Желаю доброго утра.

\-- Сир, подождите, - зовет она, как только он поворачивается спиной.

\-- Что? - ему кажется, что на сегодня он уже исчерпал запас хороших манер. Досадно, поскольку утро лишь наступило.

\-- Я ... Я бы хотела поговорить с вами.

\-- Здесь?

\-- Мне кажется, на уме у нас было одно и то же, - отвечает она. -- Здесь недалеко богороща. Вы могли бы пройтись со мной, если вам удобно.

Ему вовсе _не_ удобно, но он устал, не выспался и _правда_ хочет пройтись.

\-- Отлично, - говорит он, идя в ногу с ней. Он бросает взгляд на ребенка в ее руках. Ему думается, _и сколько же ей, на год больше чем мне?_

Джейме вспоминает все те разы, когда Серсея обещала ему, что однажды и у _них_ будет ребенок. Он отмахивается от этих мыслей и идет дальше.

\-- Итак, - обращается он к Леди Старк, -- о чем вы хотели со мной _поговорить_ , миледи?

Она приподняла ребенка выше.

\-- Вы плохо спите, - и это не вопрос.

\-- Так и есть, - соглашается он, -- спасибо, что спросили.

\-- Мой _лорд муж_ тоже, - продолжает она.

\-- Прошу прощения?

\-- Он тоже плохо спит. Я думала, что так будет. Но ... он не кричит так, как _вы_ \- вас я слышу через весь коридор.

\-- Миледи, вы хотите, чтобы я извинился?

\-- Нет. Я _знаю_ , что этому не помочь. И все же, мне было любопытно...

\-- Что вам было _любопытно_? - он знает, что ведет себя излишне враждебно, но она смотрит на него такими _жалостливыми_ глазами, как будто не понимает, стоит ли ей жалеть его или презирать, или напомнить, как он нарушил свою драгоценную клятву тому чокнутому дураку. Ему вовсе не нравится этот взгляд. _Ни один_ из них.

Она останавливается и качает головой.

\-- Сир, я не знаю вас. У меня не много причин высоко о вас думать, принимая во внимание то, что вы _убили своего короля_. Мой муж считает вас наихудшим из всех клятвопреступников, и что вы не сожалеете о содеянном, но я не думаю, что люди ни о чем не жалеющие спят _настолько_ плохо.

\-- О, _теперь_ все стало понятнее, - бормочет Джейме. -- Что ж, миледи, в некоторой степени все верно, но вы предполагаете, что я о чем-то _сожалею_ и это заставляет меня будить ваших домочадцев.

\-- Я не права?

Он смеется.

\-- Вы не настолько сильно ошибаетесь, нежели ваш лорд муж, - в конце концов говорит Джейме. – Но кое в чем, и он прав.

\-- В чём же?

\-- Миледи, я сожалею абсолютно ни о чем из того, что сделал, и у меня были на то причины. Но до того, как вы продолжите осуждать меня и объявите пропащим, прямо как ваш драгоценный лорд муж, спросите его, понравилось бы ему стоять и смотреть, как _его_ отец и брат погибают. Я думаю, Лорд Старк знает, но пожалуйста сообщите ему, что горящая человеческая плоть имеет не совсем приятный запах, и видеть человека, которого медленно душат и не иметь возможности и пальцем шевельнуть для его спасения, потому что _ты поклялся служить тому, кто его убивает_ , тоже не особо приятный опыт. Спросите его _об этом_.

\-- Сир ...

\-- Желаю _хорошего дня_ , миледи, - бросает он и несется обратно к замку.

Он захлопывает за собой дверь в комнату и не выходит оттуда весь чертов день, что, признаться, не лучший выбор, ведь единственное, что он может делать это спать, а если он уснет, то проснется мокрым от холодного пота, чуя запах горелой плоти и слыша, как Эйерис смеется и смеется, и _смеется_...

А потом он слышит несчастное всхлипывание, время от времени доносящееся из соседней комнаты, пока какая-нибудь девица, кормилица или Нед Старк _все равно кто_ не приходит, и не успокаивает бедного ребенка.

Джейме думает, что и он может иметь отношение к проклятому несчастному хныканью, однако у него есть немного _гордости,_ и он не собирается ни перед кем пресмыкаться или устраивать сцены, когда он _не_ способен выдерживать взгляды Старка или сказать, куда ему следует запихнуть его чертову честь.

Кое-кто начал восстание, в то время как Джейме _спас обитателей целого города_ , и это у _него_ дерьмо вместо чести.

Ладно, отдадим должное тому, что его проклятый отец отдал приказ убить двоих несчастных детей и Элию. Стало быть, у Лорда Старка _есть_ причина не доверять его семье, но неужели стоило таких больших усилий хотя бы _спросить_ его "почему"?

Пекло, он мог быть подобрать слова и спросить отца: _зачем_ убивать Элию и детей, если она могла увезти их обратно в Дорн? Не то чтобы он когда-либо охранял _их_ \- это легчайшая работа не была предназначена _ему_ , и он не мог быть в двух местах одновременно после того, как Рейегар увел всю Королевскую Гвардию из Красного Замка, но Элия всегда была очень мила и вежлива к нему, у Рейенис был чудный смех, а Эйегон просто был симпатичным мальчиком.

Джейме решил, что презирает Роберта Баратеона, когда тот улыбнулся, увидев их мертвые тела.

Старк этого не одобрил, но он же не сказал Роберту, что их дружба окончена, не так ли?

И всё же, _Джейме_ лицемер.

Сын Старка продолжает всхлипывать по ту сторону двери, а Джейме твердо намерен ничего не делать.

\--

Он не разговаривает с Леди Старк последующие две недели, поскольку решительно её избегает.

Так продолжается до тех пор, пока она не устраивает ему засаду в богороще. Она все время носится с проклятым ребенком, но опять-таки он понимает, что ей не хотелось бы упускать его из виду.

\-- Вы спросили своего мужа? - задает он вопрос, когда она садится рядом с ним, но ничего не говорит.

\-- Нет, но я спросила его, почему, по его мнению, вы так плохо спите.

\-- И что он сказал?

\-- Что, возможно, это груз ответственности за содеянное.

\-- А что _вы_ сказали?

Она смотрит на него своими большими голубыми глазами, такими же как у её ребенка, которого, кажется, вовсе не волнует ни Джейме, ни Нед Старк.

\-- Что, если вы не сожалеете, то дело не в _этом_. Или не только в этом.

\-- Прекрасно. Кстати, дело не в этом. Я _ни о чем_ не сожалею.

\-- Вы убили его, потому что он заставил вас смотреть, как мой ... как Брандон и Рикард Старк погибают?

Джейме фыркает. -- Это определенно помогло мне принять решение, но _нет_ , миледи, причина не в этом, иначе я уже давно бы это сделал. И, быть может, кое-кто другой был бы мне более благодарен, чем остальные, в том числе и Король Роберт.

\-- _Кое-кто другой?_

\-- Миледи, прошу прощения за грубый вопрос, который вы, без сомнения, посчитаете неприемлемым, но ваш лорд муж заботится о вашем удовольствии, когда вы с ним спите?

 

\-- Сир, я не понимаю, как ...

\-- Потому, что могу заверить вас, миледи, что если его это заботит, то вам повезло гораздо больше, чем Королеве Рейелле. Безумный Король об этом не заботился. На самом деле, его не волновало, хотела ли она вообще с ним спать. Уверен, она была бы рада, если бы он исчез из её жизни. Или же она была бы рада, если бы _кто-то_ из Королевской Гвардии поднял руку и помог ей, поскольку _никто из нас этого не сделал_ , и позволил вашему лорду мужу верить, что Эйерис вовсе не заслуживал меч в спину. Прошу меня простить. - говорит, а потом встает и уходит, зная, что она не побежит за ним с ребенком на руках.

Ловко избавился.

\- -

Его комната пустая, а бастард Неда Старка всё ещё всхлипывает в соседней комнате.

Ему хотелось бы выяснить, сможет ли он хоть немного поспать, _седьмое пекло_ , и конечно же, когда он пытается, плачущий ребенок за стеной оборачивается очень, _очень_ жутким сном про несчастных детей, завёрнутых в красные простыни - вежливость Григора Клигана.

Его вырывает в комнатный горшок.

Служанка ничего не говорит, когда выносит его прочь из комнаты.

\- -

Месяц спустя Леди Старк все еще смотрит на него так, как будто бы пытается понять, Нед Старк - так, словно страстно не желает делить хлеб с худшим клятвопреступником в Семи Королевствах, оба его сына, кажется, абсолютно обожают друг друга, как могут только дети, Джейме все еще ужасно спит и единственное полезное, что он делает за день, это тренировки. Жаль только, что мастер над оружием в Винтерфелле вовсе не ровня ему, так же, как и _никто другой_ , а на Севере холодно, еда неплохая, но не сравнить с той, какую можно получить в более теплом климате. Джейме думает, что ему придется провести здесь по крайней мере часть зимы и ему кажется, что у него поедет крыша. Ведь в его комнате тихо, если не считать того, что происходит в соседней, а когда не слышно ни звука он не перестает думать об Эйерисе или о _чем-либо другом_ , что ему пришлось лицезреть со времен Харренхолла, и ему так хочется, чтобы он _не мог_ , и это всё, о чем он может думать, вместо того, чтобы ...

 

Если бы Серсея писала ему это бы помогло, но пока что ему пишет лишь Тирион.

Ещё бы.

В одном из писем он попросил Джейме поехать посмотреть на Стену, потому что в его книгах написано, что это магическое место, которому нет равных в Вестеросе, и, _быть может он мог бы поехать посмотреть и написать ему об этом, ведь их отец конечно же не позволит ему посетить Север, не говоря уже о Стене?_

Джейме хотелось бы этого, но он знает, что Старк тоже никогда не разрешит ему поехать куда-либо в одиночестве.

\- -

А потом одним вечером раздается стук в дверь.

Это Леди Старк. На этот раз она одна.

\-- Где же ваш сын? - спрашивает Джейме.

\-- С его отцом и с ... Джоном Сноу, - отвечает она. -- И кажется, что мне следует с вами поговорить.

\-- _Опять_?

\-- Сир, - говорит она, -- вы _не_ рассказываете всей правды, и вы, очевидно думаете, что, если бы мой муж знал, почему вы на самом деле убили Эйериса, он бы поменял своё мнение о вас, и мне действительно любопытно, _почему_ вы это скрываете.

\-- Итак, чего вы хотите?

\-- Я хочу знать, почему вы нарушили свои клятвы.

Она пристально смотрит прямо на него, и Джейме кажется, что она _не_ та женщина, которой нужно сопротивляться, если только ты не полный безумец.

А _он_ не такой?

\-- И почему вам не всё равно?

\-- А должно быть?

Он горько смеется. -- Король не утруждал себя вопросами. Мой _отец_ не утруждал себя вопросами. Ваш _муж_ вошел в тот зал и одарил меня столь презрительным взглядом, что я удивился, как это он не убил меня на месте. Вопрос в том, почему вам не всё равно, ведь _никто_ не считает, что мои причины важны.

\-- Ладно. Я спрашиваю сейчас.

Милосердные боги. Она смотрит прямо на него, она не отступает, и говорит так, как будто бы готова _не_ считать его худшим клятвопреступником в королевстве.

Может быть ...

Может быть ему _стоит_ испытать её и посмотреть, она очередная лицемерка или же нет.

\-- _Ладно_. Тогда вы получите свой ответ. Эйерис взял меня в Королевскую Гвардию когда мне было пятнадцать. Я _говорил всерьёз_ , когда произносил те клятвы, независимо от того, как считает ваш муж. Артур Дэйн _возвел меня в рыцари_ , он правда думает, что я попал в Королевскую Гвардию шутки ради? Я этого хотел. Я считал, что это будет великая честь и всё такое прочее, во что, возможно, верит ваш муж. А позже оказалось, что служить в Королевской Гвардии означает не ставить под сомнение ничего из того, что делает твой король, даже если он _насилует собственную жену_ , а тебе приходится стоять снаружи каждую ночь, или убивает любого, кто ему хоть немного не понравился, или _сжигает человека заживо внутри его доспехов в то время, как его сын задыхается, пытаясь спасти отца_. И это также означает не делать ничего, когда твой король понял, что проиграл войну и решает в последний раз посмеяться и _взорвать Королевскую Гавань_.

Ему кажется, что вся кровь отхлынула от лица Леди Старк - она, побелев как полотно, садится немного ближе к нему. - Он ... он хотел сделать _что_?

\-- Под городом было полно дикого огня. Я слышал, как Эйерис говорил с каким-то мейстером, который должен был исполнить приказ короля и все поджечь. Он собирался убить _пол миллиона человек_ , и тот несчастный перепуганный осел, которому был отдан приказ, сделал бы это. Я знаю, что сделал бы. Но еще помимо этого, мне только что сказали, что _я сгорю с ними всеми_ , если не принесу голову своего отца, но это, по правде, не было столь важно, по сравнению с _гибелью всей Королевской Гавани_ вместе с приближающимися войсками, я полагаю.

\-- Сир ...

\-- Либо его смерть, либо _это_. Конечно же, я убил его. А что мне следовало сделать, позволить ему сжечь весь город, заодно с нами и всем населением? И разве тот чокнутый ублюдок вообще заслуживал жить? Он пытал брата и отца вашего мужа пока они умирали, и они были не единственными. Он собирался сжечь целый город. Он был проклятым _безумцем_ и мне пришлось наблюдать, как он все больше и больше сходил с ума на протяжении двух лет, которые я провел сожалея, что присягнул тому ненормальному подонку. Да, я убил его. Нет, я об этом не жалею. Все это мне снится по ночам, так что _прошу прощения_ , что я плохо сплю, _миледи_. - заканчивает он и к своему ужасу понимает, что его голос сломался на последних словах, его зрение помутилось и ...

\-- Пекло, - шипит он, вытирая лицо. Дерьмо, _почему_ он это делает, почему он _плачет_ , почему ...

\-- Сир, - говорит Леди Старк, пододвигаясь ближе. Она очень осторожно кладет руку ему на плечо и сжимает его. -- _Сир_.

\-- Вы можете идти, - он отвечает. -- Теперь вы знаете. Вы рады?

Она качает головой и садится рядом с ним на кровати. _Почему_?

\-- Нет, - молвит она. -- Имею в виду, что я не рада, что _это_ причина, по которой вы не можете спать, ведь если вы не лжете, - а не думаю, что лжете, - то это, в лучшем случае, несправедливо.

\-- _Несправедливо_?

\-- Кажется мне, что мой муж _мог_ сильно в вас ошибиться. Или по крайней мере, когда считал, что вас ничего не волновало.

\-- Я ...

\-- Вас слишком много чего волновало, я думаю, - она вздыхает. -- Я не знаю, что сделал бы кто-то другой, но пол миллиона против одного безумного короля не кажется мне таким уж сложным выбором. И вы _плачете_.

\-- ... Подождите, вы ...

\-- Сир, я говорю, что верю вам. А что вы думали я делаю?

На мгновение он настолько поражен, что ничего не может понять.

\-- Вы ... вы _верите_?

\-- Либо вы очень хороший актер, либо вы не притворялись, когда произнесли свою небольшую речь. Почему бы мне не верить?

Он ничего не говорит - он и не думал, что она поверит, и что поверит так _легко_.

Да к тому же она смотрит на него с явным сочувствием.

\-- Я ... потому что _больше никто не поверил_? - спрашивает он, думая, что в таком случае он, быть может, скажет ей всю правду.

\-- Они ... им следовало спросить, - соглашается она.

\-- Если бы. Они даже и не подумали об этом. А сейчас я в изгнании _здесь_ , потому что король думает, что я могу убить _и его_ , как будто бы он дал мне для этого повод. А ваш муж считает меня конченым ублюдком с дерьмом вместо чести, потому что _мой_ отец приказал убить детей Рейегара, как будто бы _я_ знал об этом.

\-- А вы не знали?

\-- _Как_? Конечно же я не знал. Милосердные боги, я _поклялся_ , что защищу их, если бы я знал, то не ждал бы, пока они придут к трону. Вы считаете, я бы с этим смирился? И снова же, Рейегар оставил в Королевской Гавани только _меня_. И разве я мог охранять их и присматривать за Эйерисом одновременно?

\-- Верно, не могли. И нет, я не считаю, что вы бы с этим смирились, - признает она.

\-- Это потому, что я _не хотел этого, мать его_. Я видел, что это сделало с Эйерисом, и вовсе не собирался идти по его стопам. Я ... я _искренне_ верил в свои клятвы, когда их произносил. Не могу поверить, что он и правда приказал их убить. Я бы попытался что-то сделать, если бы знал, -- говорит он, запоздало к своему ужасу понимая, что он коротко и тяжело всхлипывает. Ему хочется _перестать_ это делать, но он _не может_ и всё это ... это ... -- Мне было плевать на Эйериса. Он это заслужил. Я _об этом_ не жалею. Но жалею об _их_ смерти.

Ему кажется, что еще никогда в жизни его голос не звучал так несчастно.

Он не ожидает, что Леди Старк мягко прикоснется к его волосам и даже не пытается вырваться, когда она осторожно обнимает его за плечи. Дерьмо. Он не может поверить, что _она_ пытается помочь ему чувствовать себя лучше.

\-- Это можно понять по вашему голосу, - тихо говорит она. -- Я ... я попробую поговорить с Недом. Быть может, он передумает.

\-- Даже не смейте рассказать ему ...

\-- Это _ваша_ история, сир, не моя. Но _сейчас_ , могу я сказать, что мне жаль, что никто не спросил о _причинах_ вашего поступка?

\-- Да, - бросает он, -- _ладно_ , можете.

Джейме ожидает, что она уйдет, но она этого не делает, а потом они слышат плач, доносящийся из соседней комнаты, и на мгновение ее лицо становится непривычно жестким.

\-- Вам не обязательно здесь находится, - устало говорит Джейме.

\-- Просто ..., - начинает она, но потом качает головой. -- Просто я вышла за него, потому что это был мой _долг_ , он уходит на войну сразу после первой брачной ночи, а потом возвращается с ребенком от другой женщины?

\-- Я понимаю, - он отвечает и это правда, он _понимает_. -- Однако, судя по тому, что я слышал и видел, ваш муж благородный до невозможности. Какие бы не были причины для существования этого ребенка, не думаю, что вам стоит волноваться по этому поводу.

\-- Сир, вы его _защищаете_? - улыбается она.

\-- Я все лишь констатирую чертов факт, миледи.

Она смотрит на него какое-то время, а потом ...

\-- Зовите меня Кэт, если хотите, - говорит она. -- Думаю, можно покончить с формальностями. К тому же, в этом замке мы с вами единственные, кто не с Севера, так что нет смысла называть меня "миледи".

Последнее, что он мог бы сказать этим утром, было бы "Тогда зовите меня Джейме, если вам удобно", но как только она уходит, он решает, что не жалеет о не сказанном.

Не сейчас.

Седьмое пекло, _она ему верит_.

Он настолько возликовал от этой мысли, что снова расплакался, благо, что его никто не видел.

\--

В последующие несколько недель он видит, как _странно_ Старк смотрит на него и понимает, что должно быть Кэт попыталась убедить мужа поговорить с Джейме, однако он этого пока что не делает.

Тем временем, каждый божий день, какой Джон Сноу проводит в своей комнате, а не со своим сводным братом, Джейме слышит жалкий плач _каждую проклятую секунду_ , как будто бы каждый, кому платят за уход за мальчиком считают, что лучший способ заставить его замолчать это ничего не делать.

Правы они или нет, но он уверен, что этот чертов плач портит ему нервы. Однажды, после нескончаемого ворочанья в кровати, когда Джейме не мог спокойно сомкнуть глаз от бесконечного хныканья, он решает, что Неду Старку стоит найти кого-то другого, кто бы присматривал за его _сыном,_ потому что это уже совсем не смешно.

Он выходит из своей комнаты и заходит в соседнюю, где хмурая служанка убирает комнату и не обращает ни малейшего внимания на плачущего малыша в маленькой кроватке неподалеку.

\-- Он плачет уже черт знает сколько, - говорит ей Джейме.

\-- Мне не сказали, что _он_ моя ответственность, - отвечает она. Джейме качает головой и смотрит на ребенка - мальчик сидит в кроватке и выглядит невероятно несчастным в ореоле темных волос и с большими серыми глазами, блестящими от слёз.

И он все еще всхлипывает.

\-- Боги, ты просто бесполезна, - возмущается он. -- Похоже, придется сделать это самому.

Не то, чтобы он не делал это миллион раз с Тирионом, думает он, беря на руки ребенка.

Тот перестает плакать мгновение спустя. " _Ничего себе_ ", - думает Джейме, а потом малыш тянется, чтобы схватить его за волосы и Джейме понимает, что бедняга просто изголодался по человеческому вниманию. Он не винит Кэт, за то, что она даже видеть не хочет мальчика, но все же - он милый, он не выбирал себе отца, и он определенно не выбирал неумелых нянек, которым следовало за ним присматривать.

\-- Мне жаль, что у тебя такая судьба, - бормочет Джейме. -- Кажется, тебя это не особо радует. У меня похожая ситуация.

Ему даже не надо говорить ребенку быть осторожнее с волосами, ведь тот тянет их совсем немного и недостаточно для возникновения дискомфорта.

\-- Однако, ты тяжеленький, - вздыхает Джейме. -- Что-то мне говорит, что ты _по крайней мере_ такого же возраста, как и твой брат, если я не ошибаюсь ..., - говорит он к слову, а потом кое-что подсчитывает в уме.

Если _Джон Сноу_ такого же возраста, как и его брат, или около того, тогда _с кем_ , во имя Семерых, Старк мог его оставить, если _был на восстании_? Конечно, быть может, с девкой из таверны или кем-то, кто следовал за лагерем, но, честно говоря, Джейме с трудом может представить Неда Старка в постели с шлюхой. А если не обращать на это внимания и вспомнить, что примерно год назад Старк был у Башни Радости

( _и убил Артура Дэйна_ )

то как в это же время Старк мог знаться с какой-то безымянной трактирной девкой или шлюхой, которая родила бы ему ребенка?

Чем больше он об этом думает, тем больше события не стыкуются.

Он возвращается в свою комнату, садится на кровать и ложит ребенка напротив себя. Внимательно смотрит на него.

Джону _определенно_ столько лет, сколько он ему дал. Он _и правда_ похож на Неда, это верно, но ...

Постойте. Около года назад Нед был у _Башни Радости_ , не так ли?

Его _сестра_ была там же. И его сестра была ...

_Она сбежала с Рейегаром, верно?_

Джейме чувствует, как земля уходит из-под ног. _Этого не может быть. Он не мог._

Тогда он смотрит в серые глаза Джона, которые ... не такие _продолговатые_ , как у Неда Старка или Лианны. Нет, он ее глаза помнит. Они были не такие _круглые_. Не с такими длинными ресницами, но это и не важно.

Ведь Джейме узнает форму этих глаз.

Это так. Дело не в цвете, он как у всех Старков. Но _форма_ ...

О, _мать твою налево_ , думает Джейме, хватая Джона и прислоняя к себе. Либо он сделал чудовищную ошибку, либо у Рейегара _все еще_ остался живой сын и вот он _прямо перед ним_.

Ребенок мгновенно затихает и в сердце у Джейме ойкает что-то трудноописуемое.

Дерьмо. Проклятье, о чем только Нед думал, пытается понять Джейме, а потом ... Что ж, ладно, в чем-то он был прав, ведь Роберту вовсе _не_ пришелся бы по нраву _живой_ Таргариен в Вестеросе, не так ли? Есть смысл в том, что он признал ребенка как своего. Старк мог смириться с пятном на драгоценной чести ради своей сестры и блага семьи. Это все объяснимо. Но почему он не рассказал Кэт? Она спросила _его_ о цареубийстве и могла бы понять, и, быть может, лучше относилась бы к бедному ребенку, или по крайней мере не притворялась, что его не существует. Однако, это сделало бы ее замешанной в измене.

И всё же ...

Он отстраняется. Ребенок в его руках смотрит на него так бесхитростно, как будто бы он безумно счастлив от присутствия Джейме, что не имеет никакого чертового смысла, ведь столь маленькие дети так себя не ведут, хотя кто его знает. На мгновение он думает о том, как счастлив был его брат, когда видел _Джейме_ , возвращавшегося после долгого отсутствия (ни отцу, ни сестре он так не радовался). _А что если Кэт так никогда и не поменяет свое мнение, то как тогда мальчик вообще вырастет?_

И тут он понимает ...

_Быть может, у меня все еще есть шанс вернуть себе честь._ Последний ребенок Рейегара _перед ним_. Он поклялся защищать их. Возможно, он не смог сделать этого для Элии, или Эйегона, или Рейенис. Он абсолютно раздавлен и, наверное, так будет всегда, но ...

\-- Быть может, - шепчет он, не шевелясь, а рука Джона касается кончиков его пальцев. -- Быть может, я смог бы сделать это для _тебя,_ \- продолжает он дрожащим голосом.

Джейме думал, что та его часть, которую заботили клятвы и обещания, давно сгинула, но, увидев кого-то, кому вроде бы не наплевать на его чувства, он решает, что все не так плохо.

А теперь, думает он, _Артур Дэйн мертв, Рейегар мертв, Лианна мертва, Элия и ее дети мертвы, конечно же ты окажешься здесь, малыш. И кто об этом будет знать, кроме Неда Старка?_ Он не перестает думать о том, _зачем_ во имя всего святого Артуру надо было умереть, но _не_ пустить Старка на вершину той Башни - быть может, из-за Рейегара. Джейме понятия не имеет, чем они оба думали, но он достаточно узнал о том, на что люди готовы ради своих клятв, и далеко не всегда они поступают правильно или мудро.

И все же ...

_Он_ все еще здесь. Он _хотел_ сдержать те клятвы. Он ненавидит то, что все считают его клятвопреступником, это _так_ , но кому будет не все равно, если он сможет сдержать хотя бы одну из них?

Что-то ему подсказывает, что Лорд Старк скорее вскроет себе брюхо, чем признает какое-то из его заявлений, но, во-первых, он идиот, что не сказал жене, а во-вторых, Джейме _ему_ ничем не обязан.

\-- В пекло все, - говорит он, вылетая из комнаты с ребенком на руках, подходит к покоям Старков, стучится и заходит, не дожидаясь ответа.

И Кейтилин, и Нед Старк там, к счастью одетые. Леди смотрит за своим первенцем, а Джейме замечает ужас, отразившийся на лице Старка при виде своего _предполагаемого_ сына.

\-- Ланнистер, что вы ...

\-- Милорд, вы принимаете меня за полного идиота?

\-- ... _Что_?

\-- Что важнее, когда вы планировали рассказать _ей_? Вы вообще планировали ей рассказать?

Глаза Кейтилин немного сужаются; она смотрит на него, на своего мужа, а потом снова на Джейме. -- _Что_ ты должен был мне рассказать?

Джейме _очень_ рад видеть, как бледнеет лицо Неда Старка.

\-- Сир, - начинает он, -- не знаю, что вы там себе думаете ...

\-- Милорд, я был в проклятом Красном Замке, я знаю, когда Артур его покинул и когда это сделал Рейегар. Я знаю, когда вы туда попали и когда вернулись обратно. Ни при каких обстоятельствах вы не могли бы найти время переспать с кем-то, кто не был бы шлюхой из лагеря и заиметь бастарда этого возраста ... нет, даже если бы это была Ашара Дэйн, тогда он должен быть старше.

\-- Ланнистер ...

\-- Вы верно помните, что я был вынужден служить его _отцу_ , но же не думаете, что я ни разу не видел Рейегара в лицо?

Внезапно, понимание начало отображаться на лице Кейтилин. -- Сир, вы говорите ...

\-- Я говорю, что вашему лорду-мужу _очень_ повезло, что ребенок смог сойти за его сына, но у Рейегара глаза были точно такой же формы, и события _гораздо_ лучше совпадают по времени, чем если бы он был вашим _племянником_.

Джейме замечает, что умудрился сделать нечто похожее на выбивание земли из-под ног Старка - когда он вновь смотрит на Джейме, его лоб покрыт _холодным_ потом и он выглядит, как кто-то, кто знает, что будет страдать от последствий совершенного.

\-- Это правда? - спрашивает Кейтилин, частично удивленная и частично напуганная, но больше от своих поступков, чем от действий мужа. Джейме видит, как она смотрит на ребенка скорее с сожалением, чем с гневом.

Старк вздыхает и встает. -- Я не хотел делать вас _соучастницей измены_ , миледи, - говорит он, понизив голос. -- Но, кажется, вы все же ею стали. И нам, вероятно, нужно планировать поспешный побег.

\-- _Почему_ это? - настаивает Кейтилин.

Старк бросает взгляд на Джейме. _Ну конечно же._

_\--_ О, - говорит Джейме, - и вновь волк судит льва.

\-- _Прошу прощения?_

_\--_ Старк, вы полагаете, что первое, что я сделаю, это напишу отцу и извещу его об этом.

\-- Вы ... _этого не сделаете?_

Джейме качает головой и даже не пытается скрыть смех. -- Милорд, честно говорю, вам нужно переосмыслить свою тактику _осуждения_. Вам может казаться, что мои клятвы для меня мало значат, или что та клятва _королю_ разрушила все. Но до тех пор я был вынужден стоять за дверью пока он _насиловал свою жену_ , или смотреть как он убивал людей только потому что мог. Как я не был способен пошевелить пальцем пока он _сварил вашего отца заживо в его доспехах_ , пока ваш брат задохнулся насмерть. Уверен, вы считаете, что это было большой честью для меня. А тогда я решил, что моя клятва _защищать слабых_ не соответствовала той, которую я дал ему. И вам стоит сказать мне спасибо, ведь если бы я не прикончил безумного ублюдка, то он бы поджег весь дикий огонь под Королевской Гаванью и взорвал бы целый город вместе с вашей армией, как только она зашла бы в город. Если вы думаете, что мой отец проинформировал меня о своих планах, то вы глубоко ошибаетесь. Что, мой небольшой рассказ сделал вас немым?

Да ... _это так_ , ведь Старк смотрит на него ...

_Это стыд? Надеюсь, это стыд_ , думает Джейме.

\-- Однако, - продолжает он, - это не значит, что я не _хотел_ сдержать свои клятвы, когда давал их. Между прочим, мне тогда было столько же, сколько и вашей сестре - когда она исчезла с Рейегаром, имею в виду. Вы бы ожидали, что она или кто-то вроде нее оставались бы верными клятвами, и не разу не ставили их под сомнение?

\-- Ланнистер, моя сестра не могла ...

\-- О, она принимала участие в турнире, она могла бы _захотеть_ и рыцарем стать. Не смотрите на меня так, все мы знаем, кто был рыцарем Смеющегося Дерева. Как бы там ни было, дело не в этом. Дело в том, что помимо остальных клятв, я пообещал защищать семью _Рейегара_.

И вот, наконец-то, Старк начинает понимать, к чему Джейме ведет.

\-- Ланнистер, вы серьезно говорите, что ...

\-- Лорд Старк, я говорю, что поклялся и _не смог_ сдержать клятву, ведь я был слишком занят, следя чтобы Эйерис не сжёг всю Королевскую Гавань, и я знаю, что мой отец виновен в смерти остальных. Я этого никогда не хотел. Если бы я мог, я бы этому помешал. Но я не мог. Я просыпаюсь по ночам, потому что мне снится что Клиган сделал с теми несчастными детьми. Теперь я ничего не могу для них сделать. Но _он_ семья Рейегара, и я не скажу об этом ни душе, пока вы позволите мне сдержать хотя бы одну чертову клятву.

Они долго смотрят друг на друга, и Джейме знает, что Старк даже и близко не представлял, что все может обернуться _так_.

\-- Сир, вы только что сказали, что ...

\-- Я только что сказал, что похоже ваш _предполагаемый_ бастард — это последний шанс для моей чести, о чем буду знать только _я_ , и если вы позволите мне сдержать эту чертову клятву, то вы удивитесь насколько я могу не быть клятвопреступником, Лорд Старк. Я все еще в Королевской Гвардии, не так ли?

\-- Я не думаю ...

\-- Позвольте ему, - наконец говорит Кейтилин, а Джейме выдыхает - он даже не заметил, как задержал дыхание.

\-- _Позволить ему?_

\-- Я ... я говорила с ним недавно, - объясняет Кейтилин. -- Я знала историю про Безумного Короля, но решила, что лучше если он расскажет вам сам. Я думаю, он говорит искренне. И, милорд, я понимаю, почему вы хотите сохранить это в секрете, и что мы едва друг друга знаем, но в его словах есть смысл. Вы собирались скрывать это вечно?

\-- ... Чем меньше людей знает, тем лучше, миледи, - говорит Старк. -- И, к тому же, я не мог позволить вам быть соучастницей измены.

Она качает головой, крепче прижимая своего ребенка к груди. -- Ладно, - соглашается она, - но разве вы не подумали, что быть может я бы чувствовала себя лучше, если бы знала, что вы не изменяли мне меньше чем через месяц после нашей женитьбы? - она спрашивает тихо, а Старк _наконец-то_ понимает, что же он сделал не так и это причиняет ему боль.

\-- Миледи, - говорит он, - мне искренне жаль, но тогда это казалось лучшим выходом.

\-- Может быть, но я все же советую вам позволить ему.

\-- Вы уверены?

\-- Нед, как бы это открытие не меняло мое отношение к _нему_ и к вашему, признаюсь, странному поведению, судя по вашей репутации, _думаю_ люди могут что-то заподозрить если я начну быть мамой и для _него_ тоже, - Джейме слышит несказанное, _я ведь месяцами притворялась, что этого ребенка не существует, вы не можете меня просить измениться за раз._ Но он молчит. -- И конечно же, вам следует быть его отцом, я не буду вам в этом препятствовать и никогда бы не стала, но вы не сможете быть с ним рядом всегда. Так же, как и его брат, полагаю. И я бы не смогла чувствовать себя счастливой, если бы знала, что когда вы не с ним, то мальчик совсем один. К тому же, сейчас _он_ тоже технически замешан в измене, и если бы он хотел вас сдать, то не приходил бы сюда.

\-- Спасибо, - перебивает Джейме.

\-- Не за что, - отвечает Кейтилин, а потом ложит руку Старку на запястье и садится рядом с ним. -- Нед, он только что сказал, что отдаст жизнь за этого ребенка. Он _прикончил безумца_ , который мог убить вас и целый город. И вы собирались лгать о ... Джоне в обозримом будущем. Но почему бы и не позволить ему? По крайней мере, он не будет бесцельно бродить по богороще то время, что проведет здесь.

Джейме хотелось бы сказать, что она ошибается, но это не так, так что он держит рот на замке.

Старк смотрит на них обоих, потом на ребенка, потом снова на него, а Джейме _не_ опускает взгляд, как будто бы проиграет это битву сразу же, как только посмотрит вниз.

А тогда ...

\-- Сир, я буду присматривать за вами _очень_ внимательно, - говорит Нед. -- И, к тому же, для Джона все могло обернуться гораздо хуже, не имей он рядом лучшего фехтовальщика в Семи Королевствах.

На мгновение Джейме даже и не понял, что только что услышал. -- Подождите, вы сказали, что ...

\-- Я прослежу за тем, как вы будете _придерживаться своих клятв_ , Сир, но да, я сказал, что если вы этого хотите, то вперед. Видят боги, у ребенка и так будет непростая жизнь, хорошо если у него будет свой верный меч.

Джейме не знает, кто удивлен больше, он или Старк, когда вдруг счастливо улыбается и говорит: "Я сдержу свое обещание, милорд" и черт побери, он готов это сделать.

\- -

Служанки _очень_ странно на него смотрят, когда он заявляет, что хочет переехать в комнату мальчика. В конце концов, они перемещают ребенка в _его_ комнату, потому что она оказывается лучшей из двух. Они не очень верят, когда он говорит, что это все из-за их ужасной некомпетентности, и что он хочет нормально спать и может успокоить ребёнка гораздо лучше их. Хотя это и правда.

Но ...

Это не важно. Им ничего не надо знать, не так ли?

Боги, с одной стороны он понимает, что только что _совершил измену_ , за что его отец потребует его голову или что-то в этом роде. Он понимает, что похоже приговорил себя к пожизненному нахождению в этом царству вечного холода, _но_ ...

_Но_ ...

Он никогда _не хотел_ быть клятвопреступником. И если Артур погиб за этого ребенка, к добру или к худу, быть может это его последний и единственный шанс прожить жизнь достойную доверия Артура. _Он ведь не мог посвятить меня в рыцари просто так, верно?_

Он снимает свой плащ и одежду, переодевается в ночное, а потом слышит привычное, тихое рыдание, доносящееся из колыбели, что отодвинута в угол комнаты.

Джейме наклоняется и вновь берет Джона на руки, думая, _Эйегон был ненамного старше тебя, когда ..._

Он не заканчивает мысль. Он просто _не может_. Садится обратно на кровать, смотрит на ребенка на его коленях, который, похоже, пытается съесть его рубашку. Джейме думает, _если бы он не находился в Башне Радости, его бы постигла та же участь._

\-- В тебе ведь нет ничего от Эйериса, не так ли? - шепчет он, зная, что не получит ответ, но честно говоря, ребенок так мило на него смотрит - было бы трудно представить подобное.

И он не плакал с тех пор, как Джейме взял его на руки.

Наверное, он ведет себя как круглый идиот, он это _знает_ , но снова же ...

Хоть _кто-то_ пытался вернуть его обратно? Он здесь уже не один месяц, Тирион единственный, кто ему писал, и он не упоминал никаких попыток вернуть его в Королевскую Гавань. Из того, что он слышал, Серсее нравится быть Королевой, _конечно же_ нравится, и не важно есть он в Красном Замке или нет. Его отец не написал ему _ни разу_.

Не то, чтобы его клятвы что-то значили. Конечно, не значат.

Но ...

_Когда-то я хотел быть как Артур Дэйн_ , снова думает Джейме. Он не может сдержать смех, когда Джон пытается каким-то образом встать и его крохотные кулачки хватаются за его ночную рубашку.

_Нет_ , думает он, _я ничему не позволю с тобой случиться, пока жив._

_\- -_

Конечно же, Нед Старк неподалеку большинство времени. Джейме просто следует за ним. Он следует за ним, когда тот выносит обоих братьев наружу, или когда они проводят время вместе. А если он не следует за Старком, то не отказывается от предложений _прогуляться_ с Кейтилин, чей живот вновь становится выпуклым.

\-- Надеюсь, на этот раз это девочка, - говорит она, после того, как все стает _очевидным_.

\-- Что, мальчик оказался сплошным наказанием?

\-- Вы не поверите, - смеется Кейтилин. -- А что насчет ..., - начинает она, не говоря ни _его брат_ _,_ ни _его кузен_.

Конечно же, об этом он знает лучше неё, поскольку если с его _предполагаемым_ ребенком нет Неда Старка, то есть _Джейме_.

\-- Он не такой, - честно отвечает он. Джейме еще никогда не видел более спокойного ребенка. С тех пор, как они делят комнату, мальчик плачет гораздо меньше чем ранее и больше никаких проблем не доставляет.

\-- Служанки сказали мне, что вы спите немного лучше, - фыркает Кейтилин.

\-- Постойте, вы _спрашивали_?

\-- Я интересуюсь о благополучии моих гостей, Сир. Что ж, хорошо, что это небольшое перемещение помогло.

Джейме даже не смотрит на неё, но знает, что покраснел.

\-- Похоже на то.

\-- Мой муж _обязательно_ одумается, - отвечает Кейтилин на вопрос, который он никогда не задавал, но похоже она и так его услышала.

\-- Что?

\-- Я знаю, вы об этом волнуетесь. Он ... Он хороший человек. Возможно, слишком упрямый и, думаю, ему нужно смириться с многими вещами из вашей истории, но он все же одумается. Я это знаю.

Джейме правда надеется, что она права.

Он просто не хочет неодобрения Старка, хоть оно бы мало его волновало. Он собирается исполнить свой долг нравится это Старку или нет, но признаться, было бы лучше, если бы тот решил переступить через свои предубеждения насчет чести Джейме и перестал смотреть на него с недоверием.

\- -

Он _и правда_ спит лучше, с тех пор как у него есть о ком заботиться.

Это не означает, что он всегда _хорошо_ спит.

Джейме знает, что наступила годовщина смерти Брандона и Рикарда Старков, так же как знает и Нед Старк, поскольку он весь день ходит хмурый и мало разговаривает. Джейме помнит тот день, как будто это случилось вчера, и он тоже немногословен.

Его не удивляет, когда той ночью он закрывает глаза и сразу же чувствует запах горелой плоти. Все это происходило _не здесь_ , но он чувствует все равно. Еще пару лет назад он бы отчаянно пытался думать о Серсее. Джейме знает, что ругается себе под нос и _знает_ , что спит, но это не значит, что он может проснуться, не раньше, чем все закончится, не раньше, чем они _умрут_ и в его сне ...

Но вот он просыпается, почти крича, и вдруг чувствует, как маленькая ладошка дергает его за руку.

Что ...

Он вздыхает и поворачивается к Джону, который тянет вниз его руку, не найдя лучшего способа разбудить. Джон, в свои два с небольшим, уже может говорить, но общается мало с кем, разве что с Недом, Роббом или с самим Джейме, произнося лишь пару слов за раз. Ходит малыш довольно быстро, но, насколько знает Джейме, он пока что не мог сам выбраться с кровати (не когда стал слишком большим для колыбели, и служанки принесли нормальную кровать, такую же чертовски высокую, как и у Джейме, а значит она _выше_ чем бедный ребёнок).

Он также выглядит спокойным, как обычный двухлетний мальчик, думает Джейме, и на мгновение ему кажется, что он _и правда_ заплачет. Вместо этого он садится и берет Джона на руки.

\-- Эй, - говорит он, -- я тебя разбудил, да?

Джон качает головой. -- Было холодно, - отвечает он, и Джейме проверяет достаточно ли у мальчика сегодня одеял.

\-- Что ж, так не пойдет, - отзывается он, ведь ребёнок _и правда_ холодный на ощупь, хотя Джейме и знает, что _сам_ разбудил его. Он поднимает свое одеяло, и Джон с готовностью пододвигается ближе. Джейме не хочет говорить, что _каждый чертов раз_ это чувствуется будто кто-то сжал в кулаке его сердце, и он молчит.

Ему каким-то чудом удается уснуть вновь, да еще и без сновидений, а когда он просыпается, то Джон все еще свернут калачиком возле него. Джейме приобнимает его одной рукой и лежит так, пока Джон не просыпается тоже.

Теперь ему точно больше не холодно, не так ли?

\- -

\-- Это немного неловко, - Джейме говорит Кейтилин немногим позже.

\-- _Что_ именно? - довольно отвечает она. В последнее время она всегда чему-то рада, и если это значит, что она поможет ему в его стремлении придерживаться своих клятв, так даже лучше.

\-- У меня к вам вопрос.

\-- Так спросите.

\-- Что ... что вы обычно поете своему сыну?

На мгновение она выглядит очень растерянной.

\-- Что вы хотите знать?

\-- Потому что ... потому что его _кузен_ , или брат, как вам угодно, немного молчалив, но я понял, что он слышал, как вы поете для Робба, и чувствует себя брошенным. Я не буду просить вас петь и для него, ведь понимаю вашу нерешительность в этом деле, так что если вы мне скажете, то, _быть может_ , я смогу сойти за вас. Или за Лианну Старк. Или за _кого-то_.

Кейтилин смотрит на него так, как будто все еще не может осознать то, _о чем_ он её спросил.

\-- Миледи, - обижается Джейме, -- смею напомнить вам, что у меня есть младший брат, и что он родился не так уж и _давно._ Я не _настолько_ бесполезен по части детей.

\-- Я ... я заметила, - наконец говорит она. -- И ... дело не в _вас,_ я просто пою все что приходит на ум. Это не всегда что-то одно.

\-- О, значит ему придется слушать крайне неподходящие как для ребенка песни, я полагаю.

\-- _Неподходящие?_

\-- Кейтилин, я не стану ему петь _"Рейнов из Кастамере"_ , но я много времени провел среди солдат. Думаю, _"Медведь и Прекрасная Дева"_ наименее непристойная из тех, что я могу вспомнить.

\-- О, - говорит она, -- я поняла, в чем проблема. И все же, думаю, что вы прекрасно справитесь.

\-- Хотелось бы, - бормочет Джейме и считает, что тема закрыта.

В тот вечер он пытается вспомнить хоть какую-то более подходящую песню, чем те, какие он слышал в тавернах во время своих редких отпусков из Королевской Гвардии. Он помогает Джону переодеться в ночное и не особо переживает о том, что днем всегда носит темные цвета. Вдруг раздается стук в дверь.

Это Кейтилин.

С _Роббом_.

\-- Эмм..., мы можем чем-то помочь? - спрашивает Джейме.

\-- Я подумала, что не будет ничего дурного, если я спою на ночь им _обоим,_ и ему не придется слушать ваше, возможно, фальшивое исполнение.

\-- Я пою _не_ фальшиво, но пожалуйста продолжайте, - говорит Джейме, впуская её. Конечно же, Джон и Робб просто в восторге, а Кейтилин поет гораздо лучше его, и через некоторое время оба мальчика уже спят в кровати Джона, и она решает, что лучше так их и оставить.

\-- Что ж, спасибо, - говорит ей Джейме. -- Имею в виду, это было...

\-- Пришло время переступить через себя, - перебивает она. -- Не то чтобы это была _его_ вина, и у меня был целый год чтобы с этим примириться. Не думаю, что смогу стать ему _матерью_ , не говоря уже о том, что люди станут что-то подозревать, но это не значит, что я должна делать его несчастным.

\-- Вы можете быть прекрасной тётей, - говорит Джейме. Кейтилин фыркает и интересуется, _как он умудрился заставить кого-то смеяться такой фразой,_ но она улыбается, и Джейме игнорирует вопрос и решает, что все складывается гораздо лучше, чем он мог себе подумать.

\- -

Он не слишком удивлен, когда Джон задает _тот самый_ вопрос немного повзрослев, через месяц после его четвертых именин, и это вроде бы заставляет Неда Старка одуматься.

Вроде бы.

По крайней мере, Кейтилин довольно спокойно отнеслась к тому, что ей пришлось объяснять ему, что такое _бастард_. К тому же она иногда проводит вечера с ними обоими, правда, всегда с Роббом, но не так уж это и важно.

\-- Почему у меня нет мамы?

_Конечно же_ , Джон спрашивает _его_. Он чувствует, что Лорд Старк не собирается особо распространяться на эту тему, и Джейме знает, что не может сказать мальчику, что его мама Лианна Старк.

\-- Твой отец тебе не сказал?

\-- Он ответил, что не может рассказать мне.

Джейме вздыхает. -- У некоторых людей нет мам. _У меня_ нет мамы.

\-- Нету?

\-- Нет. Она умерла при родах моего брата, когда мне было семь.

Большие, серые глаза Джона внезапно становятся _грустными_. -- Мне жаль, - говорит он и ему правда жаль, да хранят его боги.

\-- Все в порядке, - отзывается Джейме, -- это было давно. И ... я думаю, она бы хотела, чтобы мой брат выжил. Никто не может знать, но думаю так и было. Как бы там ни было, он вырос вполне нормальным и у него никогда не было мамы.

Джон с пониманием кивает, а Джейме все думает, _это не благодаря моему отцу или сестре_ , и откуда только взялась _эта_ мысль?

Этот разговор происходит в богороще, и Джон не замечает Старка, стоящего за одним из чардрев: тот, наверное, прогуливался и наткнулся на них. Но вдруг...

\-- Ты знаешь, кем она была? - спрашивает Джон.

\-- Нет, - Джейме лжет, хотя и не хочет этого. -- Мне жаль.

\-- Но... если Лорд Старк мой _отец,_ а она не твоя сестра или кто-то ...

\-- Позволь угадать, вопрос в том, _кто я_? Не опускай взгляд, тебе не нужно опускать взгляд не перед кем.

Джон вновь смотрит на него и Джейме наклоняется ближе.

\-- Я твой рыцарь, - шепчет он, но достаточно громко, чтобы Старк мог слышать. Глаза Джона вновь становятся _большими_.

\-- Мой _рыцарь_?

\-- Еще бы, - ухмыляется Джейме, -- ты замечал, что люди зовут меня _Сир_?

\-- Да ... но почему? У Робба нет рыцаря.

\-- Твой брат станет лордом. Обычно, не многие лорды хотят быть рыцарями, этот титул меньше. - _Кроме меня, пожалуй._ \-- С ним и так все будет в порядке.

\-- Но ... у _королевских_ детей есть рыцари. Они одни такие, - продолжает Джон.

_Если бы ты только знал._ \-- Это так, - соглашается Джейме, -- но рыцари могут поклясться в верности кому угодно. Есть дети королей, а есть _ты_. Эй, у всех или почти у всех есть мамы, но мало у кого есть _рыцарь_. Ты можешь сказать это любому, кто попробует обидеть тебя из-за твоей мамы.

Джон какой-то момент улыбается, но потом опять спадает в лице. -- А ты мог бы быть рыцарем и для Робба, время от времени? Имею в виду, мне было бы обидно, если бы у него не было рыцаря.

Джейме открыто смеется. Конечно же, _это первое_ , о чем просит Джон, он же невероятно _милый_ , седьмое пекло. -- Время от времени, и, если _ты_ попросишь, - обещает он. -- Ничего не имею против. Конечно же. Но я твой _всегда_.

Джон практически сияет, и если вспомнить, что он _не так_ склонен к улыбчивости, как его брат, то это картина еще больше греет сердце. Джейме больше не может заставить себя жалеть о принятых решениях. Он ерошит Джону волосы и замечает, что Старк все еще за деревом, но он ... как бы улыбается?

_Подождите минуточку_ , думает Джейме, но потом Старк разворачивается и оставляет их.

Пока что.

\- -

Он возвращается вечером, мягко стуча в дверь Джейме. Джон спит в комнате Робба, они настояли на этом по причине, которую Джейме не совсем понял, но разрешил, и теперь он почти уверен, что так будет продолжаться и дальше.

\-- Сир, - говорит Старк, -- я могу войти?

\-- Да, входите, - отвечает Джейме и впускает его. Нед Старк не бывал здесь годами, в отличие от его жены, поэтому он не видел, что на полках Джейме появились несколько книг со сказками, а в его шкафу есть выдвижной ящик полный детской одежды. Также напротив его зеркала расположились ножницы, которые он иногда использует и сам, но не так часто, как для подравнивания волос Джона.

\-- Я ... я думаю, что задолжал вам извинение, или даже больше того, - выпаливает Нед Старк, а Джейме едва сдерживается чтобы не сказать, _долго же вы собирались с духом._

\-- Что ж, я слушаю, - говорит он вместо этого. -- Это из-за того, что вы меня сегодня услышали?

\-- Частично, - отвечает Старк. -- Имею в виду, _это_ убедило бы любого, что вы имеете только благородные намерения насчет Джона, если только вы не потрясающе хороший актер, но не думаю, что это так. И, к тому же, моя жена приняла вашу сторону в этом обсуждении, а она может быть крайне убедительной, когда хочет. Я просто ... я не осознавал, как был к вам несправедлив, пока вы не упомянули, что были тогда ненамного старше моей сестры, и я не знаю, что бы сделал на вашем месте. Но я знаю, что вам пришлось сделать выбор, который никто не должен делать. И я вижу, что вы говорите искренне, оскорбляет это меня или нет.

\-- Что ж, спасибо, милорд. Долго вы собирались, - он мог этого избежать, но все же не смог удержаться.

\-- Вы знаете, я могу быть немного слишком упрямым, когда чья-то честь ставится под сомнение.

\-- Я об этом подозревал, милорд. Я также могу быть немного слишком упрямым, когда никто даже и подумал _спросить меня, почему я кое-что сделал_.

У Старка хватает порядочности выглядеть пристыженным. -- Это просто ... это не выглядело ... мы думали, что предадим Эйериса суду. Я _хотел_ предать его суду, а не убивать.

\-- Вы бы нашли это мягко говоря забавным, - фыркает Джейме. -- Он был совершенно бешеным, абсолютно безумным. Вы не смогли бы предать его суду. Он бы убил вас первым или же покончил с собой. Я это знаю, поскольку он _всегда_ лично убеждался в том, чтобы я охранял только его одного, а не его семью. А Рейегар не хотел, чтобы он утратил опору, поскольку боялся моего отца и думал, что если будет держать меня неподалеку, то с ним ничего не случится.

Старк кивает и проводит рукой по одной из книг, что стоят у Джейме на полках. -- Вы относитесь к этому очень серьезно, не так ли?

Джейме пожимает плечами. -- Я прочитал _тысячи_ этих штук моему брату, до тех пор, пока не понял, что он читает быстрее меня, так что я сказал ему, что нам стоит поменяться. Здесь нет ничего из того, что я раньше не делал. Но да. Я отношусь к этому _очень_ серьезно. Я серьезен в своих клятвах. Тот факт, что Эйерис этих клятв не заслуживал, не значит, что я не готов придерживаться их ради тех, кто достоин. В этом ребенке не ни капли от Эйериса. Конечно же, я отношусь к этому серьезно. И даже если никто вне этого замка не знает, что я _правда_ пытаюсь быть честным человеком, мне все равно.

\-- Боги, - вздыхает Нед Старк, -- Я _действительно_ ошибался на счет вас.

\-- Извинения приняты, милорд, если вы прекратите смотреть на меня, как будто бы моя бесчестная особа оскверняет ваш дом. Что ж, какое-то время вы этого не делали, но ...

\-- Нет, я заслужил это. Все в порядке. И ... все-таки я рад, что он с вами.

\-- Постойте, _что_?

\-- Если бы вы никогда не разгадали эту тайну, я _бы_ делал то же, что делаю сейчас, и я _был_ бы для него отцом, но не знаю, смогла бы Кэт потеплеть к нему так, как сейчас. И я не знаю, насколько счастливым он мог бы быть, если бы меня или его брата не было рядом. Признаться, я бы не подумал, что вы так хорошо ладите с детьми.

\-- Внешность обманчива, милорд. Я говорил вам, что, если бы вы спросили моего брата, кто лучше _ладит с детьми_ , он бы не сказал, _Серсея_.

Старк кажется немного взволнованным, обдумывая то, что сказал Джейме. Он качает головой:

\-- Как бы там ни было, - говорит он, -- я ... с этого момента я не буду таким враждебным.

\-- Все в порядке, - говорит ему Джейме, -- однако, я ценю это. Все же, мне, наверное, следует сказать вам, что я тоже рад, что все узнал, но по чисто эгоистичным причинам.

\-- _Чисто эгоистичным_?

\-- Имею в виду, до этого я не мог спать. Я не мог думать ни о чем, _кроме_ Эйериса. Или о том, что все королевство считало меня худшим клятвопреступником в мире. Или о том, что мой отец _убил_ Элию и ее детей. Было время, когда я думал, что просто не смогу всего этого вынести. А потом я понял, что все еще могу сдержать некоторые из тех проклятых клятв и ... не важно. Я благодарен этому ребенку за то, что он помог мне сохранить здравый ум и не дал стать безумным, как Эйерис. Конечно же причины чисто эгоистичные.

Они долго смотрят друг на друга, а потом Старк и правда _улыбается_ ему?

\-- Сир, - говорит он, -- вы думаете, что я тоже не на секунду не сомневался бы, чтобы _пожертвовать своей честью_ из чисто эгоистичных причин, поскольку я не мог рисковать жизнями тех, кто остался от _моей семьи_ , не считая брата в Ночном Дозоре?

\-- Может быть, - осторожно говорит Джейме, -- может быть, мы гораздо более схожи, чем мы думали, верно?

\-- Просто продолжайте быть его _рыцарем_ , Ланнистер.

Старк покидает комнату, а Джейме облегченно выдыхает. Он позволяет себе упасть на кровать. Что ж, это было ... немного не то, чего он ожидал, но он чувствует такое облегчение, что едва не взрывается.

Это до тих пор, пока на следующее утро в комнату не врывается Джон.

\-- Но если ты мой _рыцарь_ , - говорит он, -- то я должен быть твоей девицей в беде, или _еще кем_?

Джейме смеется добрых минуты две, пока не качает головой. Джон смотрит так, будто не может понять, что же тут такого смешного.

\-- Вот что я тебе скажу, - хрипит Джейме, все еще не способный говорить нормально, -- не думаю, что из тебя получится хорошая _девица_ , но ты можешь быть моим оруженосцем через пару лет, если захочешь.

\-- Ты научишь меня, как побеждать Робба в сражениях?

\-- Конечно научу, я же к _твоим_ услугам сейчас, верно?

Джон лишает его равновесия, обвив его шею своими маленькими руками. Нет уж, думает Джейме, он ни за что не изменит ни одно из своих решений.

\- -

\-- Я должен отправляться на Железные Острова, - говорит Старк Джейме, показывая ему письмо, которое принес ворон. -- Мы не можем позволить Грейджою подумать, что он может отъединиться по своему желанию.

\-- Я понимаю, - отвечает Джейме. -- В письме говорится, что я тоже должен ехать?

\-- Вы в письме вообще не упоминаетесь.

_Я и не удивлен_ , думает Джейме. Тирион все еще единственный человек, кто пишет ему регулярно. Он не слышал ни слова ни от отца, ни от сестры _целыми годами_.

\-- Итак, что вы будете делать? - спрашивает Старк. -- Вы можете ехать или же можете остаться. Однако, я уверен, что моя жена предпочла, чтобы вы остались, и принимая все во внимание, я тоже так думаю.

\-- _Правда_?

\-- Моей жене нравится ваша компания и я бы спокойнее отъехал зная, что здесь останется кто-то, способный защитить моих детей, а особенно когда скоро появится еще один.

Джейме пожимает плечами. -- Я остаюсь. Я не особо горю желанием сражаться в другой войне против другого безумца. Вы с этим справитесь, в этом я уверен.

\-- Очень хорошо, - кивает Старк. -- Тогда увидимся так скоро, как эта война кончится.

_Как далеко мы зашли_ , думает Джейме, пожимая Старку руку.

\- -

\-- Есть ли какой-то шанс, что он может и _не_ вернуться? - устало спрашивает его Кейтилин через месяц после отъезда Старка. Они только вдвоем в ее комнате, сидят возле очага. Джон и Робб вероятнее всего делят кровать Робба, но теперь они берут с собой и Сансу, поскольку становится холодно и они поняли, что будет теплее если держаться всем вместе. Джейме пьет вполне сносное вино из Штормовых Земель, но не Кейтилин, ведь она ждет появления третьего ребенка не более чем, через два месяца. 

Джейме пожимает плечами. -- На Железных Островах нет как таковой _организованной_ армии или чего-то такого. Большинство из них чертовы пираты. Я сильно сомневаюсь, что у Лорда Грейджоя есть шанс на победу в этой эго идиотской затее про независимость. Их солдаты не приспособлены к сражению на земле. Если только он не очень невезучий, то он _должен_ вернуться.

Она кивает, а ее руки ложатся на живот. -- Надеюсь, вы правы, - очевидно, что она не говорит _всего_ , но Джейме кажется знает продолжение вопроса.

\-- Кейтилин, я не клялся в верности _ему_. Если он погибнет, я останусь здесь, если только вы не захотите, чтобы Джон рос где-то в другом месте...

\-- Робб бы до конца жизни меня ненавидел, если бы я так поступила, да и я этого не хочу. Не теперь, когда знаю, что Нед не нашел себе другую женщину сразу после нашей свадьбы. Я и раньше сомневалась в этом, но ... не важно. Что же, это то, что я хотела от вас услышать, - объявляет она и больше об этом не говорит.

Он не говорит ей, что внутри его _что-то_ потеплело от ее слов.

( _по крайней мере, кто-то кроме Тириона хочет, чтобы я_ был _где-то_ )

Он заканчивает свое вино.

Старку _лучше_ вернуться, думает Джейме, но даже если не вернется, он все равно никуда не уедет.

\- -

Старк _все же_ возвращается.

Он привозит с собой последнего сына Грейджоя в качестве заложника, а также Роберта Баратеона, Станниса Баратеона и похоже какую-то часть королевского двора. Все из-за того, что в письме из Королевской Гавани говорилось, что королева приедет в Винтерфелл, чтобы встретиться с королем перед возвращением в столицу.

Старк приезжает раньше всех - очевидно, он выбрал самый быстрый корабль. Он просит Джейме поговорить с ним в то время, как его старший сын направляется прямиком к наследнику Грейджоя, который сидел во дворе, не промолвив не слова с тех пор, как они прибыли утром. У Робба лицо того, кто намеревается вытащить новоприбывшего из пучины молчания, пинками и криками, если придется. Робб Старк _и правда_ на это способен, понимает Джейме.

\-- Роберт сказал мне, что уже прошло достаточно времени и он может обдумать ваше возвращение в Королевскую Гавань, _если вы вежливо попросите_ , - говорит ему Старк, когда они остаются наедине.

\-- _Если я вежливо попрошу_? - переспрашивает Джейме, не до конца понимая услышанное.

\-- Он же может просто так оставить вас здесь, я полагаю. Если вы это _сделаете_ , то он может взять вас обратно.

\-- А каково ваше мнение?

\-- Мое мнение такое, Сир: я понимаю, что вы можете хотеть вернуться обратно, ведь там ваша семья, и хоть я и должен признать, что не хотел бы, чтобы вы уезжали, ведь оба моих сына обожают вас и вы отлично справлялись с данным словом, но если это то, чего вы желаете ...

\-- Старк, - перебивает его Джейме, - спасибо, что обдумали это, но я уже вам сказал, что убил Эйериса потому что это было правильно, а не из-за пренебрежительного отношения к моим клятвам. Так что, если вы только не хотите, чтобы я взял в Королевскую Гавань вашего _сына-бастарда_ , а вы этого вряд ли хотите, я останусь здесь.

\-- Думаю, чем дальше он будет находится от Королевской Гавани, тем лучше. Так что же, вы не будете ... вежливо просить?

\-- Милорд, кажется Король не понял кое-что очевидное насчет меня.

\-- Что вы не _просите вежливо_?

\-- Да, не прошу, - подтверждает Джейме. -- Я не буду умолять его взять меня обратно в столицу, когда я даже не хочу там быть. И я не скучаю по Королевской Гвардии. Я справлюсь со своими обязанностями и здесь, спасибо большое.

\-- Тогда никто не будет вам препятствовать, - говорит Старк и _он, кажется, рад этому_?

Тогда ладно.

По крайней мере, он больше не будет раздражать хозяина этого дома.

\- -

На следующий день он даже не утруждается встретить остальных прибывших - если его отец или Серсея хотят с ним поговорить, они сами могут его найти. Он не в настроении за ними бегать.

А потом Серсея обнаруживает его в, предположительно, _не_ особо достойном положении.

Он _и правда_ пообещал Джону (и Роббу) научить их нескольких _настоящих_ движений мечем, которые Сир Кассель _вовсе не_ одобряет. Однако, если он не узнает, это ему не повредит. Теон Грейджой тоже здесь, ведь Робб решил, что он не может вечно прятаться ото всех в замке и поэтому везде таскает Теона с собой. Это согревает Джейме душу, но признаваться в этом он не собирается.

Он научил их нескольким грязным трюкам, какие можно было проделать с деревянными мечами, в то время, как Грейджой стоял рядом и внимательно смотрел, а потом это превратилось в какую-то детскую драку, где он с Джоном были против Робба и Теона. А еще позже Джон стал сражаться, _сидя у него плечах_ , что было немного несправедливо, поскольку Грейджой был ниже Джейме, и честной игры не вышло бы ...

Ничего и не выходит, потому что слева от них прочищает горло Серсея, которая выглядит вовсе не довольной тем способом, каким он решил проводить свое свободное время.

Конечно же, она недовольна.

\-- Серсея, - говорит он, улыбаясь из вежливости, - рад тебя здесь видеть.

\-- Ты не встречал нас вместе с Лордом и Леди Старк.

\-- Никто от меня этого не требовал, - пожимает плечами Джейме. -- Я не прислуживаю _им_ , или что-то такое. Мальчики, не против, если я перемолвлюсь словом с сестрой?

\-- Ты лучше, чем она, - объявляет Робб, слезая с плечей Теона, -- ты хотя бы представляешься, когда встречаешь кого-то незнакомого.

Рот Серсеи искривляется в оскале, а Джейме приходится прикусить язык, чтобы не начать смеяться как безумец. Позже надо будет научить Робба какому-нибудь особенному грязному приемчику в благодарность за приподнятое настроение.

\-- Твой отец узнает об этом, - отвечает Серсея.

Робб только пожимает плечами, совершенно не впечатленный ею, и кивает Джону, чтобы он шел с ним - Теон уже начал уходить с площадки. Джейме кажется, что парень понял, что не хочет оставаться на продолжение разговора.

\-- Могу я сначала кое о чем спросить тебя? - говорит Джон тоненьким голоском.

\-- Конечно, - отвечает Джейме, присаживаясь напротив, и если Серсее придется подождать ... что ж, корона с неё не спадёт.

\-- Твоя сестра живет в Королевской Гавани? - спрашивает Джон и его голос такой тоненький, что Серсея точно не может его слышать.

\-- Да, это так, - подтверждает Джейме.

\-- Это означает, что ты вернешься обратно с ней? - он очевидно пытается делать вид, что он не против, но ему это не удается. В его голосе звучит недовольство, и это не считая того, что он, кажется, расплачется в любой момент. Это бы заставило передумать _любого_ , кто собирался бы куда-то ехать.

Однако, Джейме ехать не планировал и не думал, что вернется, даже если бы _захотел_ , особенно если сравнить то, что у него есть тут, с перспективой возвращения в чертов Красный Замок. Сама мысль об этом заставляет его желудок выворачиваться наизнанку.

\-- Дорогой мой, я никуда _не_ собираюсь. Рыцари не дают клятвы шутки ради.

Джон одаривает его благодарным кивком, потом бросает взгляд на Серсею, которая смотрит на него так, будто хочет, чтобы он испарился прямо _сейчас._ Джон сглатывает перед тем, как побежать за Роббом и Теоном - последний бурчит что-то под нос и подгоняет обоих в направлении замка.

_Кое-кто_ тут слишком многое понял, думает Джейме.

\-- Что ж, - поворачивается он к сестре, -- сколько лет, сколько зим.

\-- Джейме, _что это было_?

\-- Что, я не могу убить время, убеждаясь в том, что здешние дети хорошо обучены держать меч?

\-- Будь _серьезным_ , - шипит Серсея.

\-- Я совершенно серьезен. Вижу, регентство пошло тебе на пользу?

\-- _На пользу_?

\-- Что ж, _прямо сейчас_ этот оскал тебя не красит, но ты выглядишь хорошо отдохнувшей. Полагаю, скоро появится наследник, не так ли?

Она качает головой, потом подходит ближе, и ее рука сжимает его плече. Это _больно_.

\-- Джейме, хватит издеваться. Ты _знаешь_ , что единственная причина, по которой появится наследник с глазами _Роберта_ , это то, что _тебя_ не было рядом, чтобы подарить мне сына.

\-- Серсея, ты не написала мне _ни разу_ с тех пор, как меня отослали сюда, - отвечает он, забирая ее руку со своего плеча. -- Как для того, кто называл меня своей _второй половиной_ , тебя, кажется, я не особо заботил. Не говоря уже об отце, ведь он тоже не написал мне ни слова. _Тирион_ писал, но я сомневаюсь, что ты справлялась о моем здоровье, иначе он бы мне сказал.

\-- Тирион лжец ...

\-- Не для меня, и никогда им не был. Итак, Серсея, _в чем дело, черт побери_?

\-- В чём дело? _Дело_ в том, что ты не встречал нас при приезде!

\-- Меня не особо это волновало, - отвечает он.

\-- Тебя _не особо_ ... Джейме, ты знаешь, как много времени у меня заняло убедить Роберта помиловать тебя?

\-- Ага, _если я вежливо попрошу_.

\-- Что ж, конечно же, я не могла убедить его сделать это просто так ...

\-- Серсея, быть может, ты забыла, но мы носим одно имя. Я не _умоляю_ никого взять меня обратно на службу, когда я только _оказал им услугу_. Я не буду вежливо просить его вернуть меня в Королевскую Гавань.

\-- И что же, ты останешься здесь лишь из чертовой гордости?

\-- Может быть, - отвечает он, -- но дело не в этом. Не только в этом.

А Серсея просто пялится на него. Ну ладно.

\-- Оказалось, что в Винтерфелле не так уж и ужасно, как я опасался.

\-- _Не так уж и ужасно_.

\-- Здесь холодно, это так, но Леди составляет мне прекрасную компанию, только как _друг -_ не думай, что я осквернял её честь, зная, что это разозлит Лорда Старка. Люди здесь довольно занятные для общения и у меня есть ответственности, которые мне нравится исполнять. Они немного отличаются от тех, какие мне нравилось исполнять в Королевской Гавани.

\-- Джейме, ты просто не можешь вот так сказать, что лучше останешься _здесь_ , в этой замерзшей пустоши, когда мы бы могли ...

\-- Серсея, нет никаких _нас_ , поскольку я не получил _ни единого_ слова от тебя за время восстания или _после_. Тем более, после того, как Тирион сообщает, что вы с королем неплохо ладите.

\-- Но ты тот, кого я _хочу_ , - умоляет она, но ... лишь ее _голос_ умоляет.

Ее глаза горят злобой.

Джейме думает, не замечал ли он этого раньше, а сейчас заметил потому, что многие годы был вдалеке от нее. И в какой-то мере он и хотел этого, быть вдалеке от безумных королей, которых надо защищать.

Он подходит ближе и понижает голос. -- Серсея, я провел два года в _пекле_ Королевской Гавани и в проклятой Гвардии, к которой я примкнул, потому что восхищался Артуром Дэйном, но еще и потому что хотел _быть рядом с тобой_. И тебя там не было.

\-- Я не могла _знать_ ...

\-- Ты не могла, - соглашается он, -- но ты могла прислать весточку. Сначала. _Потом_. А я получил хоть одно письмо? Я надеялся, что ты спросишь, почему я убил Эйериса, я надеялся, ты спросишь, как я. Я надеялся, ты скажешь мне, что скучаешь за мной и не получил абсолютно _ничего_. Если Тирион мог мне писать, то ты тоже могла. Я понимаю, почему отец этого _не_ делал. Он никогда не хотел, чтобы я облачался в белое, однако не особо жаловался, когда я убил Эйериса и он смог посадить на трон тебя. Но _ты_? Я ждал, что ты напишешь. Но этого не произошло. Королевская Гавань не для меня и, если это в моей власти, то я больше и ногой не ступлю в ту проклятую комнату. Забудь об этом. Я остаюсь.

Она смотрит на него, будто не может поверить ни единому его слову. Он смотрит в ответ.

Он не удивлен, когда она внезапно отстраняется. -- Ты это все _серьезно_ , - говорит она.

\-- Я _остаюсь_ , - повторяет Джейме. -- Наслаждайся своим королевством. Хватит с меня защищать королей. Я еле пережил одного.

\-- Роберт не _Эйерис_ , это же очевидно!

\-- Тем не менее, я был несчастен каждый чертов день в Королевской Гавани. А _здесь_ нет. Прости, если предпочту оставить все как есть. Кстати, - добавляет он, думая, что когда он скажет, она поймет, что дело решено, -- если я поеду с тобой, то _ужасно_ разочарую отпрысков Неда Старка. Особенно того, который делит со мной комнату.

\-- ... Ты _делишь комнату_ с _сыновьями_ Неда Старка?

\-- Только с одним из них. Не с Роббом.

\-- Ты _делишь комнату с его бастардом_?

\-- Он гораздо лучшая компания, чем любой из моих бывших братьев по Королевской Гвардии, и определенно лучше, чем Эйерис.

\-- Это возмутительно. Он поместил тебя в комнату со _своим бастардом_?

\-- Серсея, _я, мать его, сам этого захотел_.

Она смотрит так, будто ее предали, и этот взгляд заставил бы мужчин и похуже его почувствовать себя свиньей за то, что ее осмелились расстроить. Но за годы он накопил достаточно обиды.

Он это перенесет.

\-- Ты _унизил себя добровольно_?

Джейме фыркает. -- Его комната была рядом с моей. Я слышал, как он страдал. _Я_ тоже страдал. Я подумал, что забота о ком-то поможет мне чувствовать себя менее несчастным. Угадай что, это прекрасно работает, и я не буду разрушать эту договоренность ради чего-то или кого-то. Особенно, если это значит вернуться обратно.

Он не говорит ей, что чувствует, как холодный пот стекает по спине от одной только мысли о том замке. Или о тронном зале - он чувствует _тошноту_ , когда думает об этом.

Боги, он _не_ собирается поступаться ничем и не для кого, даже для нее, не когда она не сделала ничего, чтобы он передумал.

Джейме не удивляется, когда она качает головой и придвигается ближе к нему. Их тела соприкасаются, она берет его руки в свои и ложит себе на грудь.

Конечно же, думает он, как _правильно_ это ощущалось, когда он касался их в первый раз, как правильно это было, когда она прижималась к нему и как правильно было целовать свое отражение. Как верно это звучало, когда она говорила, _мы две половины одного целого_. И на какой-то момент он _и правда_ желал наклониться и поцеловать ее, но ...

\-- Джейме, ты _должно быть_ шутишь, - выдыхает она так близко к его губам. -- Возвращайся со мной. Быть _здесь_? Серьезно? Делить комнату с чертовым _бастардом_? Что это за глупости? Ты _лучше_ этого. Ты ... ты моя вторая половина. Я не могу жить без тебя. Неужто твоя гордость важнее нас? - снова умоляет она. О чем она только думает, они же на _публике,_ и, хотя какая-то часть его хочет схватить ее за запястье и поцеловать, но ...

\-- Нет, - говорит он, но она все равно его целует.

Он отстраняется и разрывает поцелуй - в момент, когда это случилось, все ощущалось _иначе_ , чем в прошлый раз.

Это ощущалось неправильным.

\-- А _ты_ бы умоляла Роберта позволить тебе остаться здесь? - спрашивает он, пытаясь отойти.

\-- _Что_?

\-- Предположим, я уговорю Старка позволить тебе остаться здесь на какое-то время. Я подыщу тебе комнату рядом с моей, и отошлю Джона к брату. _Ты_ бы умоляла Роберта позволить тебе остаться, потому что _я_ здесь?

\-- Джейме, я _Королева_. Я не могу ...

\-- А что если бы ты не была ею?

Она не отвечает сразу же, как только он задает вопрос. А потом, -- Конечно же, но ...

\-- Ты лжешь.

\-- _Прости_?

\-- Ты лжешь. Я это слышу. Ты _подумала_ над этим. Я не _думал_ ни секунды, перед тем, как ты дала мне последнюю причину присоединиться к Королевской Гвардии, когда ты сказала, что мы будем вместе в Красном Замке. А сейчас позволь спросить, если бы ты правда была моей _половиной_ , какая разница, где бы мы жили?

\-- Джейме ...

\-- Разницы не было. Для меня не было. Просто я предпочитаю остаться здесь. А ты нет. Мне бы пришлось отказаться от многих вещей, которые делают меня счастливым, в то время, как _ничего_ из того, что я делал в Красном Замке, не могло мне дать этого счастья. Я больше ничем не буду жертвовать. _Ни для кого_. Даже ради тебя.

\-- Ты не можешь говорить это серьезно.

\-- _Могу_. Я остаюсь. Я не буду умолять Роберта притащить меня обратно в единственное место в Вестеросе, какое я не хочу больше никогда видеть. Наслаждайся своим троном. Я оставил его Роберту по одной причине.

\-- Ладно, - выплевывает она. -- Тогда я не думаю, что тебе и дальше стоит носить белый плащ.

\-- Давно хотел от него отделаться, - говорит Джейме. -- Если отец хочет, чтобы я вернулся на Утёс, думаю, однажды это будет возможно. Но не сейчас. Мне и здесь хорошо.

\-- Ты уверен, что не спишь с Леди Старк, дорогой брат?

Джейме смеется. Идея настолько нелепая, только этого ему не хватает. -- Она мой _друг_ , а не любовница. Единственная женщина, с которой я был, это ты. И на данный момент, я буду продолжать хранить целибат. Нет, я не сплю с Леди Старк, и никто тебе не поверит, если ты попробуешь кому-то рассказать. Мы закончили?

\-- Это так не кончится, - шипит она и покидает двор.

Ему должно было бы стать грустно.

Почему же тогда он чувствует себя _свободным_?

\- -

Немного позже Джейме и его подопечные едят в углу комнаты: Джон должен сидеть здесь из-за своего статуса, Джейме присоединился к нему, как и Грейджой, не желая сидеть нигде, где король смог бы его увидеть. Конечно же, и Робб с ними - он не изъявляет желания быть в другом месте.

\-- Твоя сестра, - говорит Робб, -- нехороший человек.

\-- ... Да, не могу не согласиться, - признает Джейме.

\-- Но ты хороший, - подает голос Джон, говоря искренне, как всегда. -- Я не понимаю, почему она такая подлая, а ты нет?

Джейме пожимает плечами. -- Кто знает. Доедай лучше, а не думай о моей сестре. Это я вам всем говорю.

\-- Ладно, - соглашается Робб, -- но она плохо к тебе относится, и она мне не нравится.

\-- Она _что_ делает?

\-- Мы видели вас во дворе недавно, - тихо говорит ему Джон. -- Она вовсе не была добра с тобой.

Джейме снова пожимает плечами. -- Вынужден согласится, полагаю, - говорит он. -- Но это не важно. Пока она цепляется ко _мне_ , а не к вам, я это вытерплю.

_Он на это надеется._

Никто из мальчиков не кажется таким же убежденным, но они возвращаются к своей еде и Джейме думает _нет_ , он ни на что этого не променяет.

_Особенно_ , на бесплатный пропуск обратно в Королевскую Гавань.

\- -

Король Роберт, очевидно, ожидает, что он будет просить, чтобы его взяли обратно.

Джейме лишь ухмыляется и говорит, что ему по душе эта Винтерфельская договоренность и нет, он не хочет назад в столицу.

Конечно же, если его не умоляют, король настаивать не будет. Серсея выглядит так, будто сейчас закипит, но Джейме не находит в себе желание об этом заботиться - она может себе кипеть сколько угодно, он принял решение и из-за _нее_ в том числе, и она с этим проживет.

\-- Я думаю, - говорит король, -- что быть в Королевской Гвардии это немного излишне для вас, Сир. Поскольку, вы _не_ там, где должны быть.

Джейме понимает, что это честно. Он сдергивает белый плащ со своих плечей. -- Очень хорошо. Тогда вы вольны надеть его на кого-то другого.

Он и не представлял, что почувствует себя _таким чертовски свободным._

_\- -_

\-- Но, - спрашивает его Джон позднее за ужином, когда они сидят в том же составе, что и во время ланча, -- если ты больше не в Королевской Гвардии, то ты больше не _рыцарь_?

\-- Конечно, рыцарь, - отвечает Теон раньше, чем успевает Джейме, -- разве мейстер тебя не научил? Не обязательно быть в Королевской Гвардии, чтобы быть рыцарем.

_Верно_ , думает Джейме, _даже если это технически освобождает меня от всех клятв_.

_Но не думаю, что мне бы этого хотелось_.

\-- Он прав, - говорит Джейме, -- я все еще рыцарь. С меньшим количеством обязательств.

\-- Например? - любопытствует Робб.

Джейме набивает рот хлебом. Щеки Теона немного краснеют, и Робб замечает.

\-- _Например_? - Робб спрашивает _его_.

Теон стонет. -- Скажем так, он может взять себе жену, если захочет, а раньше не мог. Это для начала. Я ошибаюсь?

\-- Нет, - подтверждает Джейме, -- но я не вижу никаких _жен_ на горизонте, и Леди Старк может спустить с вас шкуру, если вы не доедите.

Робб, кажется, понимает, что разговор окончен и возвращается к еде.

Однако, позже ...

\-- И все же, тебе стоит найти жену, - говорит Джон из угла их комнаты.

\-- Подожди, _что_?

\-- Правда стоит, - отвечает Джон, -- Имею в виду, мой отец счастлив с ... Леди Старк, верно? Когда женишься на ком-то, это делает тебя счастливым, так что тебе стоит найти жену.

\-- Зачем? Потому, что это сделает меня счастливым? Я и сейчас в полном порядке, - смеется Джейме.

\-- Это так, но все же стоит. Хорошую жену, не такую, как твоя сестра. Прости, мне не следовало ...

\-- Джон, она _не_ хороший человек. Я понимаю это. Не беспокойся, обещаю, что если найду женщину, на которой захотел бы жениться, то я подумаю об этом.

Джон кажется довольным этим. Он ворочается в кровати, поворачивается к нему спиной и собирается спать.

_Если бы_ , думает Джейме, он пока _не_ собирается искать какую-либо женщину, на которой он бы женился, но это не его главная забота. Он будет жить здесь дальше. Не важно, кто захотел бы жениться на _нем_ сейчас, когда он технически должен быть наследником Утёса Кастерли, но _не_ собирается туда в ближайшее время. Не важно, что он перестал думать о женитьбе уже давно, что ему вообще делать с женой? У него нет своего замка и, вероятнее всего, он не поедет в Кастерли скоро, и он мало что может предложить взамен. И о чем ему говорить с _леди_?

Ему хорошо и там, где он сейчас, правда.

\- -

Наконец, он получает несколько писем от отца и Серсеи в последующие месяцы. Он не удивлен, что _сейчас_ они вспомнили, что он живет в Винтерфелле. Джейме сжигает их все.

Год спустя он разрывает на части недавнее письмо, когда из ниоткуда появляется Теон Грейджой. Он стоит у чардрева, рядом с тем, у которого сидит Джейме.

\-- Сир, - говорит Теон, очевидно направляясь в другую сторону. Он выглядит каким-то обеспокоенным.

Джейме вздыхает.

\-- Если ты хотел присесть, то садись. Эта роща не принадлежит мне.

Грейджой хмыкает и садится, облокотившись о ствол ближайшего дерева. Он чем-то взволнован. Джейме не знает, стоит ли ему спрашивать - наверное, _нет_ , это не его дело. Но все же, он чувствует тревожность, исходящую от парня, и в какой-то мере понимает его, ведь разве не был он сам в похожей ситуации несколько лет назад?

\-- О, во имя ..., - начинает Грейджой, а потом, -- Вы не против, если я задам вопрос, Сир?

Джейме не удивлен. -- Спрашивай.

\-- _Как_ вы это делаете?

\-- Парень, мне было бы проще ответить, если бы ты был более конкретен. Как я делаю _что_?

Грейджой раздражается. -- Живете _здесь,_ игнорируете письма от вашей семьи и продолжаете жить, не чувствуя, что предаете их только разговаривая с _кем-то?_

Джейме кажется, что все к этому шло. -- Что ж, я не был пленником и все еще не пленник, но если у твоего отца появится ужасная мысль об очередном бунте, я не думаю, что ты лишишься головы.

\-- О, потому что Лорд Старк этого _не сделал бы_?

Джейме фыркает. -- Он бы думал, что _должен_ , но согласись, после разговора, какой у нас недавно состоялся, он точно передумал. Робб заявил отцу, что это будет идиотская и непродуктивная идея, которая в конце концов ни к чему не приведет. Не смотря уже на то, что это будет большим оскорблением для _него,_ если Лорд Старк убьет тебя, тогда как Робб провел последний год везде таскаясь за тобой.

\-- Все же, это всего лишь _предположение_.

\-- Не беспокойся, в том разговоре обсуждались и гораздо более сложные вещи, чем эта случайность. И Лорду Старку пришлось признать, что он был неправ. Если он смог понять, почему я убил Эйериса, он _прислушается_ к людям, говорящим ему, что твое убийство было бы идиотской затеей.

Грейджой, _к счастью_ , не расспрашивает про Эйериса.

\-- Ладно, - говорит он, -- но _как вы это делаете_?

Джейме пожимает плечами. -- Я понял, что здесь мне гораздо лучше. По множеству причин. Я не могу сказать по каким, но они правда того стоят. Я не видел моего отца и мою сестру много лет, и я не понимал, как хорошо мне было, пока я вновь их не увидел. Я скучаю по брату, но надеюсь, что когда-то он сможет меня навестить. Тебе нужно поставить на первое место себя и единственный вопрос, какой тебе следует задать себе это, где _тебе_ лучше: здесь или там?

Грейджой смеется, но так горько, что это едва похоже на смех. -- Если бы все было так легко. _Нигде_.

\-- Тогда _это_ проблема, - говорит Джейме, вставая и облокачиваясь о дерево.

\-- На Пайке не было так уж хорошо, если бы не пару человек, полагаю. И здесь не так уж хорошо, но есть Робб и Джон и это, в какой-то мере, тоже помогает.

\-- _С кем_ тебе больше нравится быть это тоже важный вопрос. Спроси об этом себя, - вздыхает Джейме, думая, что иногда ему очень не хватает Тириона, как будто у него отсутствует конечность. Может быть, ему стоит спросить Кейтилин может ли она уговорить мужа позволить ему приехать как-то, даже если он наполовину уверен, что отец не позволит.

Никто из них больше ничего не говорит, но Джейме чувствует, что разговор закончен.

И все же, когда он бросает взгляд на Теона и Робба на следующий день во время завтрака, он видит, что Теон больше не смотрит на Робба с настороженностью, как было _постоянно_ с момента его приезда сюда.

_Посмотрите на меня_ , думает он, _какой стала моя жизнь_.

\- -

А _потом_ , в какой-то момент, конечно же кто-то уведомил и Робба и Джона, что Джейме как бы _убил короля_. А конкретнее, _короля, который убил их деда и дядю_. Вероятно, Теон Грейджой уже давно знал об этом, но ни слова не сказал, Джейме понимает это потому, что никто, кажется не собирается его ненавидеть.

К их чести, никто из мальчиков не выглядит так, будто их предали - быть может, Нед Старк и правда выучил урок, когда ты _не заставляешь своих детей думать, что на чести начинается и заканчивается чей-то мир._

\-- Почему ты это сделал? - спрашивает Робб и его голос не звучит осуждающе. Ему просто ... любопытно? Лицо Джона нечитаемо, но Джейме решает, что разберется со всеми проблемами по порядку.

Джейме думает солгать, но потом решает нет, оно того не стоит. Ведь лед тронулся после того, как он сказал Кейтилин правду, не так ли?

\-- Он был ужасным человеком, - начинает он. -- Он ... обижал свою жену. Он причинял боль всем, с кем вступал в контакт.

\-- Он убил и дядю Брандона тоже, верно? - спрашивает Робб.

\-- И его тоже. Я ... я был там. Это не то, о чем я люблю вспоминать. А потом, ближе к концу Восстания он собирался отдать приказ нескольким своим доверенным людям сжечь Королевскую Гавань диким огнем.

Джон и Робб выглядят абсолютно шокированными. На лице Грейджоя отразилось отвращение.

\-- Либо это, либо все те люди погибли бы.

\-- Но почему никто об этом не знает? - настаивает Робб. -- Мейстер Лювин сказал, что всё королевство считает тебя клятвопреступником! Это несправедливо!

Джейме фыркает. -- Мне все равно, о чем думает королевство. Или о том, что справедливо. Мне хорошо там, где я есть, честно, но вы хотели знать, почему я это сделал. _Вот_ почему. Если остальные думают, что из-за этого я клятвопреступник, меня это не волнует. Просто иногда клятвы не могут быть важнее реальных людей.

Робб кивает через силу и говорит, что все звучит _очевидно_. Джон молчит, но позже говорит Джейме, что должно быть его поступок потребовал много смелости, и он надеется, что однажды станет хоть наполовину таким же смелым.

_Если бы ты только знал_ , думает Джейме и решительно пытается _не_ прослезиться, когда говорит Джону, что пора спать, уже _поздно_.

Если бы и остальным это можно было объяснить так просто, но ... Эйерис не снился ему уже очень давно.

Джейме нравится думать, что он это пережил.

\- -

Проходит время. Не случается ничего важного, кроме того, что Сир Родрик очевидно не одобряет, что Джейме учит обоих своих воспитанников грязным приемам. Брак Кейтилин и Неда кажется обернулся самым удачным в Вестеросе, ведь они уже ждут четвёртого ребенка.

А потом Нед получает письмо из Тарта.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Описание: в которой Бриенна прибывает в Винтерфелл и начинает происходить жесть.

**ГЛАВА 2**

 

 

\-- Думаю, что я приму просьбу Лорда Селвина, - говорит Нед Старк. В комнате только он, Джейме и Кейтилин. Джейме не понимает, зачем _его_ позвали на этот разговор.

\-- Постойте, Селвин _Тарт_? У него есть для вас предложение?

\-- Он спросил, мог ли бы я взять его дочь в Винтерфелл в качестве стража. Ей шестнадцать и по-видимому ... ему ненавистна мысль отсылать свою единственную дочь, но также, кажется, она не собирается искать мужа в ближайшее время, и она увлекается сражениями на мечах больше, чем чем-либо другим. Она хочет быть _рыцарем_ и победила в дуэли последнего, кто хотел на ней жениться и сказал, что ей стоит остепениться. Лорд Селвин говорит, что Тарт ограничивает её и он знает, что я честный человек, и что самый опытный фехтовальщик живет _здесь._ И хоть она не очень впечатлена вашими прошлыми прегрешениями, но, возможно, сможет выиграть от пребывания в Винтерфелле. Вот почему я попросил вас быть здесь.

Джейме читает письмо - в нем говорится примерно то же самое, что Старк только что ему сказал, ни больше ни меньше.

\-- Что ж, - говорит Кейтилин, -- если принять во внимание то, как часто _Арья_ выпрашивает у Сира Родрика уроки стрельбы из лука вместе с её братьями, быть может, если с нами будет еще одна девушка, которой нравится ... это не навредит. Сир?

\-- Кто я чтобы говорить нет? Имею в виду, это вряд ли как-то поменяет мою жизнь, и мне будет лучше со спарринг-партнером моего роста, хотя и сомневаюсь, что _женщина_ может такой быть. И, я думаю, она изменит свое мнение о моих _прошлых прегрешениях_. Как бы там ни было, пусть приезжает. Как там её зовут, говорите?

\-- Бриенна, - отвечает Нед Старк. -- Что ж, я сейчас же отвечу Лорду Селвину.

Ладно, возможно Джейме немного любопытно. Не каждый день слышишь такую новость.

Он думает, что заинтригован и правда хочет встретить эту Леди Бриенну Тарт, ибо это сможет немного унять разочарование о моменте, когда он спросил Старка, каков ответ его отца о просьбе про приезд Тириона. Конечно же, ответ _нет_.

\- -

Первое, о чем он думает, когда Леди Бриенна, собственно, приезжает в Винтерфелл, это то, что она не выглядит как _шестнадцатилетняя_ , ведь она такая же высокая, как он, и ему кажется, что она может подрасти ещё. Вторая его мысль о том, что она определенно не _симпатичная_ \- у нее прелестные голубые глаза, это так, но также и телосложение мужчины, широкие плечи, маленькая грудь, слишком большие губы, нос, сломанный по крайней мере раз и светлые как солома волосы, которые спадают на её плечи так прямо, что, вероятно, упорядочить их будет невозможно ... Джейме может представить, почему для её отца было проблематично найти ей мужа.

А потом он замечает, что на ней _хорошие_ доспехи, и что она двигается так, будто знает, что во имя Семерых, она делает и он ...

Он действительно заинтригован.

Она примерно учтива, когда представляет себя всем остальным, она учтива и с _ним_ , хоть и более отчуждена, чем с Лордом и Леди Старк.

Однако, к этому времени все в Винтерфелле знают о причинах, по которым он убил Эйериса или, по крайней мере, все, кому _следует_ знать. Она не знает.

Джейме ухмыляется - он будет очень рад доказать, что она не права. Он наблюдает, как она ходит вокруг с мечем и в доспехах, как закаленный рыцарь.

\- -

Он также замечает, что она держится _очень_ неловко на следующий день, она все ещё вежлива, но чрезвычайно осторожна со всеми. Леди Бриенна также кажется _крайне_ озадаченной тем, что он в хороших отношениях с Леди Кейтилин, и что её дети не считают его ужасным человеком. Видимо поэтому новоприбывшая не интересуется, как некто, _убивший короля, будучи в Королевской Гвардии, так_ хорошо устроился в доме человека, известного своей неумолимой честностью.

Джейме открыто усмехается, когда после полудня находит её тренирующейся с Сиром Родриком во дворе. Она _хороша_ \- нечего сказать. Или, по крайней мере, так _кажется,_ ведь она сражается с мастером по оружию. Она определенно лучше его, но не разоружает Сира Родрика потому, что хочет, чтобы сражение длилось подольше. Робб открыто посвистывает, наблюдая за шоу. Грейджой выглядит так, будто эта сцена не должна его возбуждать, но _может,_ а Джейме вспоминает, как ему было тринадцать, и он чувствовал то же самое. Джон смотрит на неё с тем же восхищением. Девочек здесь нет, но Джейме кажется, что скоро к ним присоединится и Арья.

\-- Миледи, - говорит он, после того, как тренировка окончена, -- думаю, _я_ был бы не против потанцевать.

\-- Вы надо мной насмехаетесь? - спрашивает она, вовсе не впечатленная.

 _Да у неё стены повыше, чем в Винтерфелле_ , думает Джейме. Он вынимает свой меч из ножен. -- Нет. Я годами не сражался ни с кем, кроме Сира Родрика, его сына или тех милых детей позади меня. Вы кажетесь способной, так почему бы и нет? Или считаете, что бывший рыцарь Королевской Гвардии вне вашего уровня?

Она хмыкает. -- Разве что в ваших мечтах, _Сир_. Я готова, как только вы готовы.

\-- Хорошо, - говорит он и снимает свой плащ - к счастью, на нем удобная одежда.

Их мечи соприкасаются. Сир Родрик подает сигнал и ...

 _Твою ж мать_ , думает Джейме едва их клинки сталкиваются трижды, она _хороша_. Она атакует, но _не без плана_ , и она сильная, и несмотря на свои размеры, _быстрая_ \- он по счастливому везению не оказывается на земле трижды и еще пару раз, потому что в той или иной мере мог предугадать её действия. Очевидно, что она не собирается играть в поддавки.

 _Она хочет победить_ , думает Джейме и улыбается, ведь, угадайте что, _он тоже хочет_.

Он уворачивается от удара. На его губах играет улыбка, когда он пытается её разоружить немного усерднее.

Но она лучше этого и не позволяет ему победить. Их клинки еще долго сталкиваются в поцелуях прямо посреди двора, пока он не осознает, что _половина всех обитателей замка сейчас смотрят на них_ , в том числе Арья и Санса Старк на балконе, но сейчас не в этом дело.

Он возвращает взгляд обратно на свою противницу пока они удерживают свои позиции, а мечи все еще давят друг на друга. _Она что улыбается?_

Так же, как и он?

Быть может, она чувствует то же, что и он, имея в виду ощущения, что пробуждает в тебе хорошая драка на мечах.

И ...

 _Боги милосердные, она так же хороша, как и я_ , и, если вспомнить, что предполагаемый лучший фехтовальщик Вестеросе это _он..._ Интересно, сколько ещё её отец планировал держать её на Тарте и закапывать в землю такой талант, но не важно.

Может быть, она так же хороша, как и он, но она моложе, и в то время, как её учил бесспорно _отличный_ мастер по оружию, его учил Артур Дэйн. Так что, в тот момент, когда он замечает, что она ошибочно оставила незащищенной левую сторону, он пользуется этим и лишает её оружия. В следующую секунду меч Джейме уже возле шеи оппонента, а её клинок отброшен в сторону - она не может до него дотянуться.

\-- Миледи? - спрашивает он.

\-- Я сдаюсь, - вздыхает она. Девушка не принимает его руку, когда он хочет помочь ей подняться, но теперь она уже не смотрит на него так _ужасно_.

\-- Это было очень хорошее сражение, - говорит он ей, потому что это правда. И он чертовски уверен, что хочет это повторить. -- Никто не мог почти победить меня с первого раза, миледи.

\-- Я не леди, - бормочет она, -- но спасибо. И ... не важно, - она пытается смотреть куда угодно, только не на него. Её лицо красное от смущения под всеми многочисленными веснушками, будто она абсолютно не ожидала комплимента.

\-- Почему же, вы бы предпочли что-то менее лестное? Возможно, _дорогуша_?

\-- _Что_?

\-- Если _миледи_ недостаточно хорошо для вас, - он усмехается, подмигивая ей. – И, если вы хотите вторую попытку, я готов в любое время.

\-- Как насчет _сейчас_?

Он соглашается.

Они сражаются еще четыре раза. Он разоружает её дважды и дважды поединок заканчивается ничьей. К тому времени они оба красные от усилий, их одежда пропитана потом, а _все обитатели замка_ каким-то образом оказываются во дворе.

\-- _Дорогуша_ , - выдыхает Джейме, -- думаю, тот, с кем бы ты решила сразится будет рад, зная, что твой отец отослал тебе с твоего милого острова.

Она одаривает его пустым взглядом, будто не имеет ни малейшего понятия, что ей делать с его мнением, которое _позитивное_. Ему кажется, что она к этому не привыкла.

Он думает, что будет очень весело подкалывать её, но она действительно чертовски хороша и если еще есть место для совершенствования ...

Боги, Рейегар бы мечтал, чтобы кто-то настолько способный был в Королевской Гвардии.

Хорошо, что она теперь она очень, очень далека от этого.

\- -

Джейме также замечает, что за ужином Джон и Робб пялятся либо на него, либо на Бриенну, и ведут себя тише обычного. Но он не спрашивает их, в чем дело, а они не такие болтливые, как всегда.

Возможно, ему стоит что-то заподозрить.

 _Возможно_.

Но потом Кейтилин подходит к их столу, ложит ладонь ему на руку и спрашивает: -- Сир, вы не могли бы прийти в мои покои после ужина? Моему мужу нужно с вами поговорить.

Джейме кивает, и ему совершенно не нравится то, какой _взволнованной_ она выглядит.

\- -

\-- Что происходит? - спрашивает он.

Старк вздыхает и протягивает ему письмо. -- Это прибыло вчера из Королевской Гавани.

Джейме читает его один раз, потом второй, потом ...

\-- _Что_? Почему бы они призывали _вас и Джона_ в Королевскую Гавань и с чего бы кому-то, во имя Семерых, хотелось расспросить вас о его рождении?

\-- Я надеялся, что вы что-то поймёте, - говорит Старк. -- Я не знаю. Не имею понятия. Но я думал, что вы сможете помочь, при условии, что это писала ваша сестра - я знаю, что это точно не Роберт.

\-- Это её почерк, верно, - подтверждает Джейме. -- Но нет, я не знаю, что бы это могло ... вот _проклятье_. Наверное, всё же знаю.

\-- Так скажите, - настаивает Кейтилин.

\-- В этом ... нет ничего хорошего, - вздыхает он.

\-- Все равно скажите.

\-- Ладно. Когда я отказался вернуться обратно, Серсея увидела, как я учил мальчиков фехтовать. Она спросила меня, почему я захотел остаться здесь. Я сказал ей, что мне хорошо там, где я есть и, должно быть, я упомянул, что мне лучше в компании вашего сына-бастарда, чем с ней. Я думал, что она с этим смирится. Но ... милорд, я узнал вашу тайну, потому что был близко знаком с Рейегаром Таргариеном _и_ потому что кое-что подсчитал. Я сказал вам, что, если принимать во внимание возраст Джона, он мог у вас появиться только от шлюхи или трактирной девки, и это _вовсе_ на вас _не_ похоже, милорд. Если Серсея начала спрашивать себя, _почему_ мне не наплевать на _вашего бастарда_ и тоже сделала подсчеты, она тоже могла понять, что он, как бы _не бастард_. Если я ясно выразился.

Старк коротко кивает. -- Сир, не надо выглядеть виноватым. Вы не могли этого знать. Что бы мне хотелось узнать, так это то, _как_ она уговорила Роберта ... призвать меня. _И_ Джона.

Джейме вздыхает. -- У неё особый подход к людям, - признает он. _Я-то знаю. Она пыталась применить его ко мне, верно_?

Какой-то момент они трое просто смотрят друг на друга. Потом Нед прячет письмо в карман. -- Что ж, полагаю, это неизбежно.

Джейме содрогается. -- Не думаю, что вам удастся вернуться с такой поездки. Если _вы_ и вернетесь, то точно не _он_. Я бы пошел с вами, но не думаю, что смогу чему-то помочь, точно не в _Королевской Гавани_.

\-- Нед, он прав, - говорит Кейтилин. -- Это выглядит подозрительно во всех смыслах. Но с другой стороны ...

\-- Кэт, если я не поеду, это будет равносильно признанию их правоты, - говорит Нед и это ... верно. -- Если бы мне нечего было бояться, я _бы_ поехал.

\-- Я знаю, - говорит она, -- но здесь ты можешь защитить себя. Даже если вы с Джейме возьмёте с собой еще несколько людей, поможет ли это? - ее руки касаются живота - она ожидает пятого ребенка.

\-- Кэт, если я не поеду, то мы _все_ окажемся предателями. Официально. Если я поеду, и они обо всем узнают, то, по крайней мере, там буду только _я_.

\-- Милорд, - говорит Джейме, -- не думаю, что оно будет того стоить, если ваши плечи лишатся головы.

Долгое время никто из них ничего не говорит.

А потом ...

\-- Думаю, мне стоит спросить всех остальных, - наконец говорит Нед, и его голос настолько тяжелый, что Джейме ощущает укол сочувствия.

\-- Вы имеете в виду ...

\-- Я должен сказать мальчикам и всем остальным в Винтерфелле. Если они согласятся с тем, что нам нужно остаться, я спрошу своих знаменосцев, будут ли они сражаться за меня. Если они ответят _нет_ , то нам придется бежать. Если согласятся, что ж, мы пойдем до конца. Но ... Кэт, я не хочу рисковать ...

\-- Нед. Не беспокойся об этом. Не думаю, что это можно решить по-другому. Сегодня мы им обо всем скажем.

Приговор настолько окончательный, что ни Джейме, ни Нед не смеют спорить.

Ему не нравится, какой оборот принимает вся эта ситуация.

Ему это _совсем_ не нравится.

\- -

Джейме предвидел, что после того, как Лорд Старк скажет свою речь, вся комната погрузится в тишину. Джон выглядит ошеломленным, а Робб шокирован, но не зол. Кассели и остальные подданные Старков мрачные, но _не_ слишком удивлены, Грейджой выглядит так, будто _знает_ , что все это ничем хорошим не кончится. Леди Бриенна тоже крайне шокирована, но она смотрит на Джона, будто _понимает_ , что он сейчас чувствует себя довольно хреново.

\-- Вы _не можете_ ехать в Королевскую Гавань, - говорит Робб в тот же момент, как Джон отзывается: -- Тогда нам надо ехать, - он _полностью подавлен_.

\-- ... _Это_ немного усложнит ситуацию, - Джейме пытается пошутить, но шутка повисает в воздухе.

\-- Ты _рехнулся_? - Робб кажется не впечатленным идеей своего брата, или кузена. Но _это_ , похоже, его не беспокоит. -- Если вы поедете, они убьют вас.

\-- Но если не поедем, будет война, верно? - Джона еле слышно. -- Я не хочу ... стать тому причиной, - его голос слегка дрожит.

\-- Милорд, - перебивает Родрик Кассель, -- мы поступим так, как вы пожелаете. Я не могу в здравом уме советовать вам то или иное решение, но если вы решите остаться, мы будем защищать этот замок до последнего вздоха.

\-- А что насчет _вас_? - верно, Миккен так и не потеплел к Джейме.

Он вздыхает и встает. -- Что насчет _меня_ , - фыркает Джейме. -- Теперь, когда вся правда открылась, я могу сказать всё как есть. Я поклялся, что защищу _королевскую семью_ , или умру, пытаясь. Я убил Эйериса потому, что иначе он бы _взорвал всю Королевскую Гавань._ Я единственный из Королевской Гвардии, кто тогда был в Красном Замке - я не мог быть в двух местах одновременно. Я ... я всегда жалел, что не смог ничего сделать для Элии. И ... только Лорд и Леди Старк знали, что я раскрыл эту тайну вскоре после своего прибытия сюда.

Он ожидал, что все дружно ахнут. Джейме продолжает. -- Я понял, что _один_ из детей Рейегара выжил. И я осознал, что _могу_ сдержать свою клятву. Зачем я, по-вашему, задержался здесь, забавы ради? Я дал священный обет. Этот обет заключается в том, что я отдам жизнь за детей _Рейегара Таргариена_ , и вот один из них здесь, и свою клятву я намерен сдержать. Я был готов сделать это, не раскрывая правды, но если сейчас все открылось, тогда хорошо, что вы знаете, _почему_ я остался в Винтерфелле. Знайте же, что я _сдержу_ обещание, или погибну. Вам не следует беспокоиться о _моей_ преданности.

Ни у кого не находится и слова для ответа.

И вот он встречает взгляд Леди Бриенны, её глаза ещё шире чем раньше, и она смотрит на него с _восхищением_?

\-- Миледи, - обращается к ней Нед Старк, -- я знаю, что вы только что прибыли и это все крайне неудачно ...

\-- Лорд Старк, - быстро отвечает она, -- прошу прощения, что перебиваю, но если не было понятно, я _всерьез_ воспринимаю свой выбор. Я хочу ... больше всего я хочу быть рыцарем. _Правильным_ рыцарем. И я вижу, что вы правы в этом деле. Стало быть, я останусь здесь.

\-- Миледи, оставаясь, вы совершаете _измену_. Я не могу принять это так легко.

Она бросает взгляд на Джона, потом на Джейме и снова на Старка. -- Дайте знать моему отцу и, если он пожелает, он может почтительно оградить себя от моих решений. Я остаюсь.

\-- Тогда хорошо, - говорит Старк, _очень_ удивленный. Потом он поворачивается в сторону Теона Грейджоя.

Юноша прочищает горло. -- Милорд, у меня есть вопрос.

\-- Хорошо. Спрашивай.

\-- Если вы отправитесь на войну, могу ли я потерять голову, если мой отец вздумает совершить что-то невероятно глупое?

\-- Нет, - тут же отвечает Нед, -- в этом случае Север больше не будет частью Семи Королевств, что аннулирует любые обязательства, которые у меня могли быть перед Робертом, а твой отец восставал против _него_ , а не меня.

Парень пожимает плечами. -- Тогда, полагаю, для меня нет разницы оставаться здесь или возвратиться домой, а Пайк ... думаю, сейчас не лучшая идея. Ладно. Я иду с вами. Или остаюсь. Что решите.

Джейме _не_ ожидал этого - возможно, ему стоить позже все разъяснять.

И всё же, не это удерживает его внимание прямо сейчас. Все поворачиваются к Неду, в чьем взгляде отражается боль. Он не отрывает глаз от стола, склонив голову, но потом ...

\-- Я собираюсь спросить Роберта, какова конкретная причина для _поездки туда_ , и почему не могут приехать они. Тем временем, я пошлю воронов моим остальным знаменосцам, чтобы узнать, будут ли они за меня, если все обернется плохо. Если ответ не будет удовлетворительным, я останусь.

 _Все_ понимают, что это значит.

Однако, никто открыто не противоречит. Лица у всех _мрачные_ , и у детей тоже, но никто не говорит, что он неправ.

Как иронично, думает Джейме, что ему придется отправиться на войну _снова_.

\- -

\-- Сир, могу я с вами поговорить?

Джейме останавливается на пути в свою комнату - он не ожидал, что Бриенна последует за ним, но ранее она довольно _странно_ на него смотрела, не так, как раньше.

\-- Миледи. Прошу, продолжайте.

Её щеки немного краснеют, и она бросает взгляд в сторону - она _и правда_ не привыкла, что её так называют - и вновь смотрит на него.

\-- Я должна перед вами извиниться.

 _Что_?

\-- За что?

\-- Я ... я была излишне груба с вами ранее. И я несправедливо осудила вас из принципа, и, принимая во внимание то, что вы только что сделали, я была очень неправа.

Этого он _не_ ожидал.

\-- _Что я только что сделал_? - ему кажется, что он знает, что она имеет в виду, но ...

\-- Сир, - говорит она, -- когда мой отец сказал мне, что я попаду сюда, я была ... если вам об этом не известно, всё королевство до сих пор считает вас худшим из всех клятвопреступников.

Джейме хмыкает. -- Верно. Я иногда забываю, что не все живут здесь и осведомлены о моих мотивациях.

\-- Нет, - соглашается она, -- совсем никто. Я ... я представляла вас совершенно другим. И я не думала ... я уже говорила раньше. Я росла, мечтая носить белый плащ и знаю, что никогда не смогу и не буду. Никто никогда не слышал, чтобы это делала женщина. И не много людей воспринимали меня всерьез. Вы восприняли, но ... я никогда ... - когда это редко случается, мы обычно думаем, что всё не взаправду.

\-- Могу представить, - дипломатически говорит он.

\-- Так или иначе, то, что вы сказали, делает вас абсолютной противоположностью клятвопреступнику.

\-- Я полагаю ...

\-- Сир, вы позволили всему королевству думать о вас наихудшее, в то время, как из того, что я слышала, вы лишь оказали всем услугу, когда убили короля, пытаясь _держать свою клятву_. И ... и лучшее из этого, с моей точки зрения, это защита невинного ребенка, а не безумца. И вы готовы бросить свою семью и свой титул, и вы оставили свой белый плащ ради этого, хоть и _дали клятву, когда носили его_. Если не это значит быть настоящим _рыцарем_ , то я не знаю, что значит.

На какой-то момент он совершенно теряет дар речи. И это даже не из-за того, что она сказала все то, что он когда-либо мечтал услышать, но она не сводила с него глаз, будто полностью забыла о своем прежнем смущении. Она верит во все сказанное настолько сильно, что позабыла весь свой очевидный дискомфорт.

Дело в том, что ... одно дело, получать признание от Кейтилин и Неда Старка, после того, как он _заставил_ их спросить, и совершенно другое - от Джона или Робба, которые _знают_ его и выслушали бы его, несмотря ни на что.

Но от абсолютного незнакомца, кто, кажется, понимает, что стоит на кону, которая _только что_ сказала, что будет сражаться за них после трех дней пребывания здесь. Она, очевидно, чувствует себя, как рыба, выброшенная из воды, где бы не была, но с мечем в руке ...

Проклятье. Он настолько шокирован, что ни малейшего понятия не имеет, что ему ответить, а она, похоже, ждет, что он скажет хоть _что-то_ и ...

\-- Миледи, - говорит он и на этот раз она не дергается от этого обращения, _хорошо_ , -- Я ... поверите ли вы, если я скажу, что вы первая, кому удалось облечь это все в такие прелестные слова так быстро, и что я ожидал чего угодно, но не _этого_?

\-- Поверю, - отвечает она, -- а поверите ли вы, что стали первым, кто не смеялся, перед тем, как вызвать меня на бой?

Что же. -- Тогда ваши извинения приняты. И я смею надеяться, что вы согласитесь сражаться со мной почаще, ведь если мы и правда идем на войну, то тренировка нам не помешает.

\-- Это ... я почту это за честь, Сир.

Седьмое пекло. Она правда _имеет это в виду_. Мало того, она говорит это так, будто тренировка с ним это лучшее, что происходило с ней в последние лет десять.

Тогда пошло оно все. -- Думаю, - начинает он, -- при данных обстоятельствах можно опустить все эти вежливые обращения. Вы, очевидно, ненавидите, когда я называю вас _миледи_ , и, признаюсь, мне это не _столь_ важно. _Джейме_ как раз подойдет, если вы согласны. Или мне продолжать называть тебя _дорогуша_?

Она вновь краснеет, но, очевидно, понимает, что он шутит. -- Тогда _Бриенна_ как раз подойдет, - решительно говорит она. -- А насчет того _другого_ прозвища, говорите, как вам нравится.

 _Она не сказала ему нет_ , замечает он. -- Тогда, почему бы нам не встретиться во внутреннем дворе завтра утром?

\-- С радостью, С... Джейме.

\-- Я приду, - говорит он, в она коротко кланяется, перед тем, как уйти, и Джейме думает, _она вообще настоящая_?

Он удивленно моргает, замечая, что синяк, который её меч оставил на его руке этим утром, все еще болит. Да, _она настоящая_.

И, честно говоря, он очень рад этому.

\- -

Комната пуста, когда он заходит внутрь - конечно, она пуста, ведь Джон в покоях Неда Старка вместе с братом, Леди Кейтилин и остальными детьми, _им_ тоже нужны объяснения, опасается Джейме. Он одевает ночные брюки и рубашку - он чувствует каждый чертов синяк, но ему не приходилось не с кем нормально фехтовать _годами,_ и он не может прекратить усмехаться, думая об этом. Как бы там ни было, если все это дело полетит в преисподнюю, то он хотя бы сражался с кем-то, кто может с ним тягаться.

Он почти что с нетерпением ждет встречи с ней во дворе на следующее утро, как тут дверь открывается и заходит Джон, чьи плечи немного опущены.

\-- Как ... как ты там? - спрашивает Джейме, понимая, что вряд ли _хорошо_.

Джон пожимает плечами. -- Все ... в порядке, - говорит он. -- Я ... я даже не мог себе _представить_ , - он садится на кровать. -- А сейчас ... я не хочу стать причиной _гибели_ людей, - печально заканчивает он, не зная, куда деть руки.

\-- Никто не сказал, что люди _умрут_ , - отвечает ему Джейме.

\-- Разве они не умирали во время Восстания? - спрашивает Джон и ... да. Он прав.

\-- Это не одно и тоже, - пытается убедить его Джейме. -- Возможно, с Робертом можно будет договориться. Гораздо лучше, чем с Эйерисом, я уверен.

Джон качает головой. -- _Возможно_ , но ... Отец сказал, что не мог рассказать мне или кому-либо другому, за исключением _тебя_ и Леди Кейтилин, частично из-за того, что произошло с ... моим сводным братом и сестрой, верно?

Джейме содрогается.

\-- Если он радовался, что _они_ умерли, разве он не захочет, чтобы и я умер?

Дерьмо, его нижняя губа дрожит. Джейме хочется сказать ему _нет, не захочет, потому, что он любил твою маму,_ но кто сказал, что это не сделает все только _хуже_?

В пекло все. Он встает, становится на колени перед кроватью и ложит руки Джону на плечи.

\-- Возможно, - признает он, -- но ... просто послушай меня, ладно?

Джон тут же кивает. -- И посмотри на меня, - говорит Джейме, -- сколько раз я тебе говорил, что ты не перед кем не должен опускать голову?

Джон вновь смотрит ему в глаза. Хорошо.

\-- Отлично. Я понятия не имею, что у Роберта на уме. Возможно, он хочет твоей смерти. А, может, и нет. Мы пока не знаем. Но здесь _никто_ не причинит тебе вреда. Мы ... мы сделаем все, что сможем, чтобы избежать войны, но если до этого дойдет, в этом замке нет ни единого человека, кто хотел бы, чтобы тебя постигла участь детей Элии, - _возможно_ , его голос немного сбивается, и Джон это замечает.

\-- Ты ... ты знал их?

\-- Настолько, насколько можно при таких обстоятельствах, - искренне отвечает он. -- Они были милыми детьми. Они не заслуживали смерти, и уж точно не такой. Я ... я знаю, что не мог ничего для них сделать, ни когда был единственным в Замке и должен был присматривать за их дедом.

\-- Ты был _один_?

\-- Да, - вздыхает Джейме.

Джон просто _смотрит_ на него, а потом ...

\-- Робб сказал бы, что _мой отец_ , ну, не Лорд Старк, не был ..., - он очевидно пытается не сказать что-то грубое.

\-- Джон, говори.

\-- Робб сказал бы, что он идиот. _Одного_ человека не оставляют, чтобы охранять _четверых_ , - возмущается он.

\-- Я ... что ж, я тоже не знаю, о чем он думал. Как бы там ни было, вот что я скажу. Я поклялся защитить детей Рейегара. Так же, как и короля. Я думал, что полностью всё испортил. Я не ... скажем так, когда король сказал мне ехать сюда, это предполагалось как наказание и это так и было, какое-то время. А потом ... не знаю, говорил ли тебе твой отец, что я давно обо всем узнал.

\-- Говорил, но он не вдавался в детали.

\-- Верно. Когда я понял, что _один_ из тех, кого я поклялся защитить, все ещё жив, я подумал, что для меня ещё _не всё_ потеряно. Мне нравится думать, что я пытался, но я хочу сказать, что ты бы заставил собой гордиться _любого_ , кто назвался бы твоим отцом. Я рад, что сдержал свою клятву, но не потому, что ты сын Рейегара, а потому, что _ты_ вырос тем, кого кто угодно был бы рад защищать. Или даже умереть за тебя. И если мне придётся сражаться ещё в одном восстании, я рад быть на стороне тех, за кого я правда _хочу_ сражаться. Это ... дело не в Рейегаре. Дело в _тебе_. Все в порядке?

\-- Все ... в порядке, - говорит Джон, и Джейме не удивляется, когда мальчик стремительно обнимает его.

Джейме обнимает в ответ.

Боги, он правда надеется, что это не кончится кровопролитием.

\- -

\-- Я спросил Роберта.

\-- И каков результат? - спрашивает Джейме, хоть и может угадать ответ по лицу Старка.

\-- Он сказал, что если мне нечего скрывать, то я приеду.

Они смотрят друг на друга. А потом ...

\-- Моя сестра там, - вздыхает Джейме. -- Мой отец там. На вашем месте, милорд, я бы не поехал.

\-- Не думаю, что поеду, - говорит Старк. -- И, Сир, прошли _годы_. Давно пора отбросить все формальности.

\-- Что ты, _Нед_ , я просто ждал твоего разрешения, - ухмыляется Джейме.

\-- _Джейме_ , лучше держи рот на замке, если только не собираешься дать дельный совет, потому что все это вовсе _не_ хорошо складывается.

Джейме опять вздыхает. -- Ты говорил со своими знаменосцами?

\-- Некоторые из них готовы сражаться. Некоторые _нет_ , но они ... останутся нейтральными. Как бы там ни было, я не могу просить никого _отделяться_ или воевать.

\-- Это не радует, - говорит Джейме, -- но мы можем надеяться, что король столкнулся с той же проблемой.

\-- Люди не могут отказать своему _королю_ , - отвечает Нед.

\-- Нет, но они могут пойти за ним не по собственному желанию. Сомневаюсь, что много людей готовы идти на войну из-за десятилетнего бастарда из давно исчезнувшей династии, Нед. Я бы лучше задержался и посмотрел, хватит ли у них вообще войска, чтобы что-нибудь сделать.

\-- Это ... это, пожалуй, неплохой совет. Очень хорошо. Тогда мы повременим.

Джейме старается игнорировать то, каким мрачным выглядит Нед, направляясь во двор.

Бриенна побеждает его четырежды, а потом возмущается, что он ни капельки не старался. Это правда ... и когда он _старается_ , на пятый раз, поединок заканчивается ничьей.

\- -

Вскоре прилетает ворон.

Корона официально обвиняет Эддарда Старка в измене за сокрытие последнего сына Рейегара Таргариена.

Нед просто смотрит на письмо.

\-- Я не собираюсь это отрицать, - наконец говорит он.

\-- Ты _уверен_? - спрашивает Кейтилин. Она выглядит очень обеспокоенной и бледной как простыня.

\-- Это все тщетно. У меня нет никаких доказательств. Все равно, что мы открыто в этом признались.

\- -

Очень скоро все королевство узнает правду. Джейме готовится к худшему.

\- -

Вот только худшее каким-то образом _не_ случается, или, по крайней мере, не _сразу_.

\- -

\-- Сир, миледи, у меня есть к вам просьба, - говорит Кейтилин ему и Бриенне где-то месяц спустя. -- Надеюсь, она поможет нам выбраться из этой ситуации без кровопролития.

\-- Как? - спрашивает Джейме - он хочет это услышать.

Кейтилин дает Бриенне письмо, а Джейме другое. Он открывает его.

\-- Ты написала _Станнису Баратеону_? - спрашивает он. -- С просьбой о _перемирии_?

Кейтилин пожимает плечами. -- Нед не знает. Но ... ты был прав. У нас достаточно людей только для обороны. Но, в то же время, у короля тоже не особо много людей, готовых воевать. Вот почему на Королевском тракте у границы такая небольшая армия. Знаю, Нед не обрадуется моей затее - они ведь с Робертом _друзья_ , но он не станет просить о перемирии или о _переговорах_. А Роберт - ты думаешь, он захочет кого-то слушать?

\-- Нет, - тут же соглашается Джейме.

\-- Вот почему я попросила Станниса устроить встречу на нейтральной территории, ведь он, по моему мнению, самый здравомыслящий человек в их семье. Миледи, прошу вас, поделитесь с Сиром Джейме тем, что говорится в ответе.

\-- Он ... он говорит, что согласен, что эта война не имеет смысла и готов на перемирие, но не может покинуть Королевскую Гавань без возникновения подозрений. Однако, он готов послать доверенного человека для обсуждения договора, который встретит нас на середине пути. Что ж, новости неплохие.

\-- Это так, - говорит Кейтилин, -- но, как вы видите, меньше, чем через месяц у меня появится ребенок. Я не могу поехать сама.

\-- Вы желаете, чтобы поехал кто-то из нас? - спрашивает Бриенна.

Кейтилин вздыхает. -- Я бы предпочла, чтобы поехали вы оба. Я _знаю_ , это гораздо более рискованно, но двое людей смогут прикрыть друг другу спину. Миледи, я знаю, что вы можете позаботиться о себе, но, как вы видите, человек Станниса покинет Драконий Камень и встретит вас в Таверне на Перекрестке, возле Дарри через три недели. Это немалое расстояние и вам придется пройти мимо армии, которую Король Роберт оставил у Белой Гавани, и вы будете одной женщиной среди солдат. У Сира Джейме немного больше опыта с армиями.

Бриенна кивает. -- Это ... звучит разумно. Я готова, если и Сир Джейме готов.

\-- Конечно, готов, - говорит он. -- Я тоже хочу, чтобы это все закончилось. С чем нам нужно вернуться?

\-- С датой, местом и временем встречи. Станнис заверил, что его человек хорош в переговорах, и вам трем нужно будет найти удовлетворительное решение для всех. Если вы согласны, вам стоит отправиться с утра - чем раньше вы туда доберетесь, тем лучше.

\-- Миледи, если вы согласны ...

\-- Я буду готова на рассвете, - отвечает она.

\-- Благодарю вас, - отвечает Кейтилин со вздохом облегчения. -- Я ... я просто хочу, чтобы все закончилось. Для всех нас. Постарайтесь договориться о встрече и скажите ему, что мы _не хотим_ войны. Я попрошу Неда написать письмо с просьбами, которое вы отдадите человеку Станниса.

 _Я тоже хочу, чтобы все закончилось_ , думает Джейме. Он говорит ей, что будет в своей комнате, когда она принесет письмо для Станниса.

\- -

На следующее утро он встречает Бриенну у конюшен - она не одета в доспехи, но Джейме замечает меч, скрытый под полами длинного, до пят, плаща. Он выбрал похожий наряд - с одной стороны, он бы предпочел быть полностью снаряженным, но с другой - они бы привлекли излишнее внимание.

\-- Ну что, ты готова? - спрашивает Джейме.

\-- У меня есть все, что нужно. А ты?

Он думает о том, как вчера вечером Джон заставил его пообещать, что он вернется целым и невредимым, перед тем, как обнять со всей силы.

Джейме не думает, что кто-то заставил _её_ пообещать нечто похожее.

\-- Готов, - отзывается он, перебрасывая свои вещи через поводья лошади. -- Тогда, в путь?

Они выезжают из замка у входа для слуг. Лучше, чтобы их не видели с главного входа.

\- -

Первые несколько дней пути, к счастью, проходят без происшествий - они остерегаются Королевского тракта, но не упускают его из виду, они не разжигают костер по ночам, и не выбирают короткий путь, если есть малейший риск столкнуться с _каким-либо_ солдатом.

Бриенна не особо разговорчива, а Джейме слишком взволнован посланием, что таится в его нагрудном кармане, чтобы препираться с ней. Но он замечает, что она, какой бы юной не была, может уследить за костром, может охотиться и готовить добычу достаточно сносно и в общих чертах очень, _очень_ способна в том, что делает.

Вот почему на третий день, когда они устраивают лагерь на ночь на полпути через Ров Кейлин, он задает вопрос. Ладно, он также устал, замерз и должен как-то отвлечь себя от мыслей о том, _как им удастся избежать армии, которую Король Роберт расположил прямо под Белой Гаванью_.

\-- Кто тебя всему этому научил, дорогуша?

\-- Прошу прощения?

Он хмыкает. -- В твоем возрасте я _очень_ умело обращался с мечем, как ты знаешь, и немного умел охотиться, но думаю, что ты немного более способна в этом деле.

Она пожимает плечами. -- Я рано поняла, что _женские_ ремесла далеки от моих _способностей_. И я выросла на острове. Было бы странно, если бы я не умела всего этого, не говоря уже о том, как справляться с лодкой.

Что ж, это больше, чем она обычно говорила ему за один раз, с тех пор, как пришла извиниться.

\-- Значит, шитье не было любимым развлечением маленькой Бриенны?

Она _почти_ усмехается, а потом поднимает руку. -- Сир ... _Джейме_ , думаю ты заметил, что боги не наделили меня тонкими пальцами. Я всегда была ужасна в рукоделии и лишь немного лучше в игре на инструментах. Моя септа часто жаловалась на то, что я была лучше в чтении.

\-- И почему же?

Бриенна пожимает плечами. -- Потому что она думала, что с тем, чем набита моя голова, мне только рыцарем и стать. Она не ошибалась, - признает Бриенна, - я тоже считаю, что я гораздо лучший мечник, нежели швея.

\-- Это точно, - соглашается Джейме. -- Думаю, что если бы ты была швеей, то тебе пришлось бы шить плащи для всех девиц Вестероса.

Она _наконец_ смеется, не слишком громко, не слишком долго, но достаточно и Джейме думает, _почему её смех звучит так, будто она вообще никогда не смеется?_

\-- Возможно, - говорит она. -- Как бы там ни было, это не то, что я хотела делать. И с танцами было ненамного лучше.

\-- Дорогуша, для танца нужна координация. Никто, кто сражается так, как ты не может быть _очень_ плох в танцах.

\-- Не много мужчин хотят танцевать с женщиной, которая выше их, - тихо произносит она. -- Думаю, только один и рискнул.

\-- Кто?

\-- Лорд Ренли Баратеон, - вздыхает она. -- Он приплывал на Тарт год назад. Он и не моргнул глазом, перед тем, как потанцевать со мной, и он был единственным.

Джейме слышит тоску в её голосе и ухмыляется. -- Я ошибаюсь или ты неким образом _увлечена_ Лордом Ренли?

Она моментально краснеет и бросает на него особый _взгляд_ , призванный выяснить, не насмехается ли он над ней, но она видит, что нет. Ладно, он _поддевает_ её, но на то есть причина.

\-- Я думала, что это так, - вздыхает она, сильнее закутываясь в одеяло. -- Но было сказано, что он женится на Маргери Тирелл. Я не люблю обманывать себя.

Джейме поднимается - настала его очередь дежурить следующие несколько часов.

\-- Если правда то, что мой брат мне писал, то Леди Маргери тоже, должно быть, обманывает себя, если думает, что заставит Ренли _увлечься_ собой.

\-- В смысле?

\-- Тирион уверяет меня, что большинство людей при дворе знают, что единственный, кем когда-либо увлекался Ренли Баратеон, это _Лорас_ Тирелл, а его сестра. Чувствую, что обе вы были бы разочарованы.

Долгое время она ничего не говорит. Он думает, что она уснула, но потом ...

\-- Это _каким-то образом_ утешает, - говорит она, -- но не думаю, что подошла бы для всех этих романтических полетов фантазии. Я знаю, в чем я хороша, и уж точно не в том, как быть чьей-либо женой.

\-- Убийство бандитов тебе больше по душе?

\-- Как и _тебе,_ верно?

Джейме хмыкает. -- Не могу не согласиться. Вот почему ты без колебаний приняла предложение Леди Старк?

Отвечая, она не смотрит на него, он этого и не ожидает. Она кажется более разговорчивой, когда не приходится говорить собеседнику в лицо.

\-- Она доверила мне исполнить это задание. Это ... это все, о чем я мечтала, с тех пор, как научилась держать в руке меч. Конечно, я согласилась. И у тебя это тоже не отняло много времени, верно?

\-- Верно, - признает он. -- Быть может, я тоже надеялся на приключения, когда давал свои клятвы. Как бы там ни было, уже поздно. Поспи немного. Завтра нам долго ехать.

Она больше не говорит, а он не спит, пока она не сменяет его на посту несколько часов спустя.

\- -

Все идет довольно неплохо, пока они не достигают Рва Кейлин.

Небольшой отряд солдат расположился прямо там, у границы.

Признаться, их не _огромное_ количество.

\-- Мы можем их обойти? - спрашивает Бриенна.

\-- Придется потратить целый день в лесах вокруг замка, - вздыхает Джейме. -- Еще мы могли бы сойти за фермеров, на которых я сейчас смотрю.

\-- И _как_ же? Люди могут тебя узнать.

\-- Таким, какой я сейчас? Да, это весьма вероятно, - лихорадочно соображает он. -- Но ..., - он думает о маленькой деревне, которую они обогнули ранее. Она недалеко. Он ухмыляется. -- Думаю, что знаю, что нам делать, хотя тебе это вряд ли понравится.

\-- Не понравится?

\-- Надо вернуться к деревне, которую мы оставили. Мне нужна швея. Или высокая женщина.

\-- _Что_ тебе нужно?

Он не отвечает и запрыгивает на лошадь. Бриенна следует за ним.

\- -

\-- Джейме, это _безумие_ , - говорит ему Бриенна несколько часов спустя, когда он начинает снимать бриджи.

\-- Нет, это _замечательная_ идея, потому что никто не будет ко мне приглядываться, если будут думать, что я _женщина_. Хорошо, что леди согласилась меня побрить.

\-- Как ... они же _услышат_ твой голос!

\-- Просто скажи, что я твоя безмолвная жена, что я не могу говорить, и попытайся немного изменить свой голос. Если ты завяжешь свои волосы и накинешь плащ, люди могут с легкостью принять тебя за мужчину. Ты межевой рыцарь, я безмолвная девица, которую ты спас некоторое время назад, и мы возвращаемся на Юг, туда, где живет твоя семья. А теперь помоги мне завязать эту штуку.

Бриенна качает головой и подходит ближе, завязывая платье на спине. Все довольно просто, жена фермера без каких-либо расспросов продала ему платье за несколько золотых драконов, оно ему даже подходит, и, хотя оно ужасного коричневого цвета, платье не выглядит на нем _слишком_ плохо. Определенно лучше, чем оно выглядело бы на Бриенне, и если он наденет хороший плащ, то никто ничего и не заметит, если не будут слишком приглядываться.

\-- Разве ... ты не чувствуешь ... себя _унизительно_? - неуверенно спрашивает она.

\-- Дорогуша, разве унизительно то, что ты носишь бриджи?

\-- Надеюсь, что нет.

\-- Тогда для меня не унизительно носить чертово платье. В юбках нет ничего _унизительного_.

\-- Я _знаю_ , что нет, - отмахивается Бриенна, -- но не многие мужчины согласились бы на такое развитие событий.

\-- Хорошо, что таких, как я, вероятнее всего, в Вестеросе нет. Так что, вперед на Королевский тракт?

\-- Боги, надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь, - вздыхает Бриенна и достает свой самый тяжелый плащ.

\- -

К её удивлению, _всё срабатывает_ _идеально_.

Джейме ухмыляется всю дорогу до первых деревьев, где они могут спрятаться и вернуться к своей прежней одежде, и где он может вновь повесить свой меч обратно на бедро.

Он видит, как краснеет Бриенна, когда он аккуратно снимает платье.

 _Что ж_ , думает Джейме, _по крайней мере, я не стал уродливее в глазах девушки_. Он складывает платье. Кто знает, может, оно пригодится ему на обратной дороге.

\- -

И вдруг он понимает, что Королевский тракт _приведет_ их прямиком к нужному трактиру.

\- Бриенна, мне следует просто носить эту штуковину все время. По крайней мере, пока мы туда не доберемся.

\-- _Что_?

\-- По тракту ехать быстрее и безопаснее, и до назначенной встречи осталось _не так уж много_ времени. Если я буду в этом чертовом платье, держа рот на замке, никто не станет задавать вопросов, и мы поедем гораздо более спокойно.

\-- Я ... ну, _мне_ же его носить не придется, так что если ты не против ...

\-- Дорогуша, я прошел через достаточное количество дерьма, чтобы волноваться о том, одобрит ли мой отец прогулки в крестьянском платье ради высокой цели. Завтра так и сделаем. И помни, что ты меч будет только у тебя, так что будь настороже.

\-- Джейме, я _всегда_ настороже.

То, как она это говорит, не заставило бы сомневаться никого.

\- -

Чудесным образом это срабатывает. Никто их не останавливает, они едут быстро, Бриенна более-менее правдоподобно лжет, если кто-то их останавливает и задает вопросы, и они достигают Таверны на Перекрестке за день до запланированной встречи. Джейме переодевается в лесу - они _не_ будут применять эту уловку в стенах трактира - потом они заказывают что-то перекусить, после того, как подкупают хозяина, чтобы он позволил им переночевать в конюшнях. Боги, завтра они, возможно, уже поговорят с человеком Станниса и будут уже на всех парах мчаться обратно в Винтерфелл.

\-- Что тебе сказала Леди Кейтилин, когда отдала письмо? -  спрашивает его Бриенна, когда они едят за столом в дальнем углу.

\-- Что она уже сказала Станнису, что планирует послать по крайней мере _меня_ , если не тебя тоже, и этот человек нас узнает. И он, возможно, приедет на встречу заранее, так что мы можем просто послоняться вокруг, пока кто-то к нам не подойдет.

Бриенна кивает и продолжает есть тушеное мясо, внимательно и незаметно разглядывая таверну - она полупуста, но девушка заняла место, которое позволяет ей следить за дверью и возможными путями для отступления. _Она хороша_ , думает Джейме уже в сотый раз.

\-- Тогда нам стоит подождать, - вздыхает она и они едят в молчании, пока кто-то не прокашливается позади него - хорошо, что _она_ его прикрывала.

\-- Я ищу двоих рыцарей, - говорит мужчина. -- Мужчину и _женщину_ , почти одного роста, один из которых бывший рыцарь Королевской Гвардии. Я прав, или мне стоит бежать в обратном направлении?

\-- Вы не ошиблись, - говорит Джейме, поворачиваясь, чтобы взглянуть на мужчину - тому сорок с хвостиком, у него короткая, хорошо ухоженная серая борода, он в невзрачной одежде простолюдина с перчаткой на левой руке и маленьким мешочком на шее. -- Полагаю, эмм, двор послал вас ... Сир ...?

\-- Давос Сиворт, - отвечает мужчина, садясь возле Бриенны, когда она освобождает для него место.

\-- Тот самый, кто спас Станниса во время осады Штормового Предела? - с восторгом спрашивает Джейме. Он мог бы _догадаться_ , что Станнис пошлет _его_ , а не кого-то другого.

\-- Я _настолько_ популярен?

\-- Люди дали вам прозвище _Луковый Рыцарь_ , Сир, думаю, вы довольно популярны.

\-- Я не вижу в этом ничего постыдного. И полагаю, что мы собирались здесь не для того, чтобы обсуждать мои предыдущие подвиги, не так ли?

\-- Нет, - соглашается Бриенна. -- И на вашем месте, Сир, я бы заказала выпить. Нам не следует выглядеть подозрительно.

\-- Леди права, - говорит Сир Давос и заказывает эль для троих.

Они ждут, пока хозяин его приносит, а потом Джейме вздыхает и достает драгоценное письмо из его кармана.

\-- Сир, я полагаю, нам следует просто рассказать всё как есть.

\-- Я полностью с вами согласен.

\-- Если вы хотите взглянуть на то, что написала Леди Кейтилин ...

\-- Сир _Джейме_ , быть может, я поднялся рангом выше, но все же родился в Блошином Конце много лет назад и, боюсь, грамота — это не то, что я мог себе позволить, когда был молодым. Но если Леди и Лорд Старк доверяют вам, тогда и я вам доверяю. И, к тому же, у отца Леди хорошая репутация в Штормовых Землях, думаю, мне нечего бояться.

\-- Очень хорошо, - говорит Джейме. -- Конечно же, мы оба хотим, чтобы король и Лорд Старк встретились и обсудили эту неразбериху.

\-- Именно. Скажу больше, у Его Милости не ни одного знаменосца, который хотел бы воевать в этой войне.

\-- Ни _единого_?

Давос пожимает плечами. -- Они знают, что все Таргариены мертвы, а мальчик-бастард, который растет на _Севере_ под опекой Неда Старка, не тот, кто вернет их к жизни. Они послали людей, потому что _должны_ были, но никто из этих людей не хотел бы умирать за это дело.

\-- Что ж, это хорошие новости, потому что ситуация на Севере ... скажем так, _некоторые_ могли бы сражаться, но никто не хочет посылать людей на смерть так скоро после восстания Грейджоя. Короче говоря, решение этого вопроса без кровопролития было бы подходящим для всех.

\-- Мне нравится это слышать. Между нами, Лорд Станнис считает, что его брат ведет себя, как незрелый идиот и, _между нами говоря_ , я с этим согласен. Но могу ли я услышать, что ваша сторона хочет предложить?

Джейме знает письмо наизусть, но решает всё же прочитать его на случай, если что-то забудет, не то, чтобы оно было _таким_ большим.

\-- Лорд Старк не желает отделяться или вредить королевству таким образом. Он понимает, что _совершил_ предательство против короны, и поэтому он готов снять с себя титул Хранителя Севера и отдать его кому-то, кого и он и Король посчитают достойным. Но он хочет, чтобы его семья осталась невредима, так же, как и его ... племянник, или сын, кем бы вы его не считали. Если Король обеспокоен этим, Лорд Старк может пообещать ему, что мальчик не ступит на земли Вестероса за пределами Северных границ, но его изгнание абсолютно недопустимо, а смерть тем более. Если Король хочет какое-либо подтверждение его намерений, Лорд Старк согласен на брак между кем-то из его детей с детьми Короля или Станниса. Что думаете, Сир?

Сир Давос делает большой глоток эля, ставит кружку на стол и прочищает горло.

\-- _Моё_ личное мнение в том, что ваши требования слишком потакают желаниям короля - имею в виду, Старк многое _теряет_ в этом случае, и если бы я был королем, то принял бы их не моргнув глазом. Мнение _Станниса_ в том, что наказывать ребенка за ошибки родителей просто нелепо, и что Роберт всю жизнь мечтал иметь _своего_ ребенка с Лианной Старк. Но в то же время, Лорд Старк совершил измену и поэтому ему _следует_ получить какое-то наказание. Я уверен, что Винтерфелл мог бы потерять немного собственности и Лорд Старк мог пообещать хорошо себя вести, и, возможно, Король мог бы послать сюда человека, который проследил бы, что Старк не собирается растить нового правителя и ему вовсе не стоит отдавать _кому-то другому_ титул Хранителя Севера.

\-- Итак, - говорит Бриенна, - полагаю, наша проблема в мнении _Короля_?

Сир Давос кивает и тяжело вздыхает. -- Король, _по-настоящему_ зол из-за этого и ...

\-- Позвольте угадать, Серсея только подливает масло в огонь, продолжает настраивать короля против Лорда Старка и вдохновляет его похоронить бедного ребенка вместе с его братьями и сестрами?

\-- ... Да, - говорит Сир Давос. -- Вы не преувеличиваете, Сир. Станнис поручил мне заверить вас, что он сделает все возможное, чтобы убедить короля встретиться с Лордом Старком где-то у Рва Кейлин, где они могли бы обсудить эту ситуацию. Он _будет_ отстаивать ваши условия и, таким образом, мы могли бы встретиться где-то через месяц, тем самым давая вам время вернуться в Винтерфелл. Но есть вероятность, что короля не удастся к этому склонить. Поэтому, единственное, чем он готов поступиться, это изгнание, но _только для ребенка_ , а не для всей семьи.

\-- ... Он хочет, чтобы несчастный парень отправился в Эссос _один_?

\-- Лорд Старк может отправить кого-то с ним. Но да, это было его единственное предложение.

\-- Твою ж мать, - вздыхает Джейме, -- если они на такое настроены, то ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет. _Седьмое пекло_. Бриенна, как думаешь, хозяин трактира сможет одолжить нам чернила и бумагу?

\-- ... Думаю, да, - говорит она. -- Но зачем?

\-- Потому, что я должен написать послание Лорду Станнису.

Бриенна встает и уходит искать хозяина - вскоре она возвращается и с бумагой, и с чернилами.

\-- Качество оставляет желать лучшего, - сокрушается Джейме, -- но для моих нужд подойдет. Сир Давос, - говорит он, -- я собираюсь написать вашему господину довольно длинное письмо. В нём я поделюсь информацией, которая _может_ изменить мнение Короля на счет вмешательства моей сестры. Вы производите впечатление хорошего человека, которому можно довериться, так что _прошу вас_ сначала дать это письмо вашему Лорду, а потом уже Королю.

\-- Конечно. Но в чем причина?

\-- Я хочу, чтобы мой брат сохранил жизнь, - вздыхает Джейме и продолжает писать.

\-- Как _это_ может повредить вашему брату, Сир?

Джейме подписывает письмо, дует на чернила, потом складывает его, ложит вместе с письмом Леди Кейтилин и отдает их оба Сиру Давосу.

\-- Дело в том, что я только что написал Станнису Баратеону, что единственная причина, по которой моя сестра хотела, чтобы я вернулся в Королевскую Гавань, это чтобы я _подарил ей ребёнка_ и восстановил наши предыдущие _отношения,_ в которых мы состояли ... столько, сколько я себя помню. И если бы Роберт знал причину, по которой она умоляла его помиловать меня, то не стал бы и единого её слова слушать. Но я знаю, что если это станет известно всём, то это поднимет такой переворот, что я буду спокойнее, если буду знать, что Станнис удостоверится, что мой брат не пострадает в процессе.

\-- Я ... понимаю, - говорит Сир Давос, даже не моргнув глазом. И он не смотрит на Джейме с отвращением или презрением, что является приятным сюрпризом. -- Я доставлю ваше письмо. Вы можете сказать Лорду Старку ставить лагерь у Рва Кейлин через месяц. Лорд Станнис удостоверится, что король будет там.

\-- Хорошо. А мы удостоверимся, что там будет Лорд Старк. Что ж, уже поздно, и мы отправляемся назад с утра. Не желаете отужинать с нами, если леди согласится?

\-- Конечно, я не против, - отвечает Бриенна.

\-- Тогда и я не вижу причин отказываться, - соглашается Сир Давос, и они заказывают ещё еды.

\- -

Сир Давос уезжает сразу после заката, безопасно спрятав письма в один из своих карманов.

\-- Он мне нравятся, - говорит Бриенна пока они смотрят, как он отдаляется. -- А тебе?

\-- Я бы не доверил человеку _такую_ важную информацию, если бы не считал, что на него можно положиться. Но Станнис определенно лучше выбирает знаменосцев, чем его брат, это уж точно. Ну что, пойдем попробуем поспать?

Она кивает, и они направляются к конюшням - там есть небольшая каморка, покрытая сеном. Это довольно удобно, понимает Джейме, снимая свою сумку и пытаясь устроится на импровизированном ложе.

Конечно же, им едва хватает пространства на двоих, и они почти соприкасаются. В их волосах запуталась солома, а ноги прижаты друг к другу.

\-- Эй, - развлекается Джейме, -- не беспокойся, твоя честь в безопасности.

\-- Я и не _беспокоюсь_ , - начинает она, а потом, -- это ты так _шутишь_ , да?

\-- Ага, - усмехается он. -- Ты хотела у меня что-то спросить с тех самых пор, как уехал Сир Давос. Давай же, колись.

Она качает головой. -- Просто ... ты не секунды не колебался, перед тем, как написать то письмо. И ты _знал_ , что это разрушит твою репутацию ещё больше.

\-- Оно того стоило, - отвечает Джейме.

\-- Но ты также ...

\-- Вероятно, разрушил репутацию моих отца и сестры? Знаю, но они это заслужили. Но дело даже в этом. Если бы я заботился о моей репутации больше, чем о клятвах, то я бы уже давно покинул Винтерфелл. Или ещё лучше, рассказал бы Роберту правду сразу, как только узнал.

\-- Знаю, - вздыхает она. -- Просто, это ужасно несправедливо, что ты достойнейший рыцарь их всех, кого я встречала, и никто этого никогда не узнает.

Джейме хотел бы найти хоть _что-то_ достойное ответа.

Однако, он абсолютно потерял дар речи.

\-- Дорогуша, научись предупреждать мужчину, перед тем, как одаривать его такими мудрыми словами, - смеется он, а она смеется в ответ и ...

Возможно, думает Джейме, возможно, пока _она_ знает и знают люди, которые ему дороги, ему не столь важно, что о его репутации думают _другие_.

\- -

Джейме думает, что, поскольку их встреча состоялась, то дорога назад будет куда проще, и решает, что не стоит больше замарачиваться с переодеванием. Им стоит просто идти обратно по дороге, ведь им больше не надо _слишком_ торопиться.

Вот почему они устраивают лагерь в дне езды от таверны, они одеты в свою обычную одежду, и тут Джейме всё портит _окончательно_.

Он этого _не понимает_ , когда разжигает костёр, чтобы приготовить кролика, которого Бриенна поймала ранее.

Осознание приходит к нему лишь когда Джейме слышит приближающиеся звуки.

 _Проклятье_ , думает он, поспешно туша огонь, но уже слишком поздно - мгновением спустя их уже окружают пятеро воинов с цветами Баратеонов на плащах.

\-- Посмотрите-ка, - говорит один из них, -- непривычно найти двоих _одиноких_ путников в этих краях в последнее время. К тому же, сейчас довольно неспокойно. Вы уверены, что вы не дезертиры?

\-- Мы с женой направляемся к ферме её отца, - отвечает Джейме, чувствуя, как напрягается Бриенна рядом с ним. -- Мы не беглецы.

\-- С _женой_?

Один из незнакомцев направляется к Бриенне, хватает её за руку и поднимает на ноги.

\-- Дерьмо, да она более мужиковата, чем _он_ \- ты уверен, что она правда женщина?

Бриенна ничего не говорит, и Джейме крайне благодарен за это. -- Она правда женщина, там, где это нужно. Знаете, у нас не много еды, но если вы не прочь поделиться ..., - начинает Джейме, надеясь выбраться из этого с небольшими потерями.

Но потом ...

\-- _Седьмое пекло_ , - говорит мужчина, что раньше молчал, -- _фермеры_ вы, как же.

 _Нет_ , думает Джейме, пытаясь пройти вперед - но перед тем, как он дотягивается до отброшенного в сторону меча, другие солдаты хватают его за запястья и сбрасывают капюшон.

\-- _Вы только посмотрите_ , - говорит придурок напротив него, -- мы богачи.

\-- Мы _кто_? - отзывается последний из группы.

\-- Разве не узнаешь его? Он же вылитая копия нашей дражайшей Королевы. И, думаю, он и понятия не имеет ...

\-- О _чём_? - выплевывает Джейме, даже не пытаясь ничего отрицать. Всё очевидно. В его сумке плащ Старков, и один из воинов вытащил его, показывая остальным.

\-- Ваша сестра, Сир _Джейме_ , ясно дала понять, что тому, кто притащит вас обратно в Королевскую Гавань, достанется по крайней мере замок, если не с кругленькой суммой в придачу.

\-- Она объявила _награду_ за мою голову?

\-- Что сказать, Сир, вы _предали_ вашего Короля, став на сторону Старков. К тому же, это не всё, что она сказала в своем приказе.

Джейме _не_ нравится, куда всё это идёт.

\-- И что она ещё сказала?

\-- Что если вы окажете сопротивление, то можете быть схвачены в любом виде, какой мы посчитаем нужным, поскольку она хочет _испытать_ вас и не беспокоится за вашу жизнь.

 _Она_ и правда _не может принять, что он не хочет того же, что и она, не так ли?_

\-- Таким образом, - говорит умник, -- думаю, вас стоит вернуть в Королевскую Гавань. Но я не могу позволить _Цареубийце_ освободиться и попытаться сбежать.

\-- Что ...

\-- Осмунд, подтолкни-ка вон тот пень.

Человек, который рылся в их вещах, скалится и говорит, что проще подтолкнуть _Джейме_. Они хватают его за руки и тащат к пню - остальные трое крепко держат Бриенну. Она очевидно пытается вырваться, кричит, но никто не приходит на помощь. Джейме видит, что она _пытается_ , но ...

Его швыряют напротив дерева.

\-- Осмунд, вытяни его руку. _Правую_.

Придурок позади него так и _делает_ и ...

 _Нет_ , отмахивается Джейме, нет, они не могут этого сделать, они не могут _взаправду_ думать об _этом_ ...

Они просто хотят его запугать.

Не так ли?

Человек достает острый изогнутый клинок. _Осмунд_ удерживает запястье Джейме так, чтобы он не вырвался.

 _Нет_ , думает он, _нет_ , но клинок опускается и опускается, и _опускается_ ...

Джейме кричит.

\- -

А потом он кричит _ещё больше_ , потому что он никогда раньше не чувствовал _такой_ боли, но вдруг понимает, что кричит ещё кто-то, кроме него.

Он вертит головой сквозь пелену слёз, конечно же он плачет, _он должен_ , это ведь _его чертова правая рука упала наземь после того, как этот мерзавец отрубил её_. Кажется, кто-то двигается, один из мужчин кричит, слышен звон соприкасающихся клинков.

Джейме моргает, дергает головою, даже чувствуя, что вот-вот потеряет сознание и ...

Он видит, что Бриенне удалось освободиться и она прикончила двоих и только что вонзила нож в горло третьему - остальные двое тут же набрасываются на неё, но она хватает нож и Осмунда постигает участь предыдущего, и в пекло его. Теперь напротив неё ублюдок, отрубивший Джейме руку, и он смотрит на неё, словно она демон из преисподней.

\-- _Кто ты?_ \- рычит он, хватая свой меч.

\-- Та, кого тебе не стоило недооценивать, - выдыхает она, а потом разоружает его одним плавным движением, которым Джейме мог бы восхититься, если бы _не чувствовал, что сейчас отбросит коньки, ведь ему отрубили правую руку_ , но он достаточно _понимает_ происходящее, чтобы оценить, как её меч вонзается в живот ублюдку и выходит наружу.

Придурок мертв ещё до того, как ударяется о землю, а Бриенна стоит у его тела с мечем в руке.

_(Боги, разве она не говорила, что никогда никого не убивала, а теперь прикончила четверых за раз?)_

Потом она отбрасывает меч в сторону и бежит к Джейме, стоящему на коленях - к этому моменту он уже не ощущает боли.

Ему просто хочется отключиться и не смотреть себе на запястье, _где больше нет руки ..._

\-- Джейме!

Он поворачивается к ней, моргает, но едва может сфокусироваться.

\-- Джейме, во имя ... о, боги, _мне так жаль_ , я ...

\-- Ты ничего не могла сделать, - выдыхает он, но его сердце не на месте. -- Где ... это не ... _нет_ …

Её глаза расширяются от страха, она качает головой и заставляет его лечь. Бриенна хватает плащ, который он носил, рвет его на несколько частей и обворачивает вокруг его окровавленного обрубка - _его руки, той, в которой он держал меч -_ и завязывает достаточно сильно, что он чувствует _боль_ сквозь пелену оцепенения, что обрушилась на него.

\-- Дерьмо, - ругается он, -- _проклятье_ , как же _больно_ ...

\-- Знаю, - говорит она, -- я _знаю_. Боги, нам нужен мейстер. Дай мне обернуть руку.

\-- Нет ... никаких мейстеров, - хрипит он. -- Бриенна, нам нельзя терять время. Возвращайся в Винтерфелл.

\-- И _что_? Оставить тебя _здесь_?

Он фыркает. Ему хочется и смеяться, и плакать, а его рука _болит_ ...

\-- Бриенна, этой рукой я _держал меч_ , - тяжело дышит Джейме. -- Я практически бесполезен. Только замедлять тебя буду. Мы не можем ... вернуться. Они должны знать, они ...

Последнее, что он ожидает, это пощечину, которая чертовски болит, но в то же время, она вытаскивает его из ужасных мыслей. Бриенна охватывает ладонями его лицо и мотает головой.

\-- Джейме Ланнистер, _слушай сюда_. Я верну тебя обратно в Винтерфелл, даже если это прикончит меня, но этого не случится. И ты прав, некогда искать мейстера. Я просто поскачу быстрее.

\-- _Что_ ...

\-- Держись, - говорит она и поднимает его сильно, но гораздо нежнее, чем он мог подумать, не когда они так спешат. Она приближается к самой крепкой из лошадей, к её собственной, и помогает ему взобраться в седло. Он отчаянно держится за поводья левой рукой, пока Бриенна возвращается за вещами и тоже перекидывает их через лошадь. Потом она садится позади него и обхватывает его вокруг талии. А у неё сильная хватка - достаточная, чтобы он не упал.

\-- Леди Кейтилин послала нас вместе, чтобы мы уберегли друг друга от погибели, - тихо говорит Бриенна. -- Я отвезу вас домой, Сир.

Он ... Он едва может думать, но слышит _окончательность_ её слов, будто она не сомневается, что _так и будет_. И Джейме верит ей.

Если только _он_ не умрет первым, мелькает мысль и Джейме теряет сознание.

\- -

Он не знает, сколько пробыл в отключке - он лишь знает, что когда просыпается, вокруг темно, _всё_ болит, ему кажется, что он сгорает заживо, а Бриенна меняет ему повязку на запястье и это тоже больно, будто во всех Семи Преисподних сразу.

Он стонет.

\-- Ты очнулся, - с облегчением говорит она, в последний раз проверяя повязку.

Джейме хочет спросить её где они или как далеко добрались, но молчит, не способный связать двух слов. Она приподнимает его голову и подносит ко рту флягу с водой. Ему удается выпить половину, а остальное проливается на подбородок, но ему слишком плохо, чтобы переживать об этом.

Он снова теряет сознание.

\- -

Во время езды Джейме приходит в себя время от времени. Он едва способен разглядеть деревья вокруг них или угадать, где они, но Бриенна постоянно держит его за запястье и уберегает от падения с лошади. Он не может перестать думать, _какая она тёплая_.

И не только это - она тёплая, но не слишком, в её прикосновении есть что-то нежное, но пока ему непонятное. Джейме снова впадает в забытье, зная, что она не позволит ему упасть.

\- -

Он знает, что она заставляет его съесть хоть что-нибудь, ведь в какой-то момент вся еда оказывается у него на одежде и Джейме _понимает_ , что бедняге придется помочь ему переодеться в другую рубашку. С водой проще, по крайней мере, он может пить, но, кажется, у него начинается жар и это _плохо_ , и ещё он провел чертовски много времени без сознания. И вот Джейме просыпается, слыша звуки воды неподалеку и видит невдалеке Ров Кейлин.

Но ...

Они ведь с _правой_ стороны от него, не так ли?

\-- Как ... солдаты? - еле произносит он.

Бриенна рядом с ним, вновь меняет ему повязку. -- Я одела тебя в платье и сказала, что ты мой заболевший муж. Они меня не узнали, - тихо говорит она. -- Тебя стошнило на одного из них. Это помогло.

\-- Я ... что ж, хотя бы ..., - у Джейме начинает кружиться голова и ему кажется, что сейчас его стошнит снова.

Так и происходит. Рубашка окончательно портится, и тут он понимает, что в плачевном состоянии находится не только она.

\-- Попахивающая одежда тоже помогла, но ... я ... подожди-ка, - она помогает ему снять рубашку и понятно, чем испачканные брюки, слишком аккуратно и медленно.

\-- Бриенна, у нас нет времени, нам нужно _вернуться_ ...

\-- Винтерфелл не так уж далеко, а ты болен. Здесь река неподалеку, мы можем помыться.

\-- Мать твою, я не могу стоять.

\-- _Я_ могу. Ты что, так боишься, что даже не покупаешься?

\-- Иди-ка ты, дорогуша, - отзывается Джейме, а потом садится.

\-- Хорошо, - говорит Бриенна, _она что улыбается?_ Он не способен и дальше об этом думать - она помогает ему подняться и добраться до мелководья, держа его правое запястье подальше от воды, и он позволяет ей помыть ему спину и шею. Вода вокруг него становится серой. Пекло. Ему стоит побриться. Его борода тоже не в лучшем состоянии. Он тянется к воде левой дрожащей рукой и немного умывает лицо, чувствуя себя немного лучше. Тут Джейме понимает, что уже исчерпал весь свой запас сил ...

Бриенна вытаскивает его из воды и укладывает на одеяло. Ему не _настолько_ плохо, чтобы не понять, что хотя нижнее белье на нём его собственное, остальная одежда принадлежит ей.

\-- Твоё всё испорчено, - извиняющимся тоном говорит она. -- Я всё выбросила.

\-- Ну и ладно, - соглашается Джейме. Ему не хочется знать, в каком состоянии была его одежда. К тому же, её вещи немного шире в плечах, но не _слишком_ и хорошо ему подходят. Если бы только он не чувствовал, как сознание вновь куда-то _улетает_ ...

\- -

Он уверен, что видит свою маму.

 _Что-то_ говорит ему, что в этом нет смысла и так _не должно_ быть, но Джейме видит светлые волосы и большие глаза, кто-то осторожно гладит его по лбу холодной влажной тканью и кто же ещё это может быть? Точно не его сестра.

Хотя, если бы это была его мама, она бы пела. Она всегда ему пела.

\-- Мама? - зовет он.

Кто-то отвечает. Женщина. Он не может понять, что она говорит. Ему и холодно и жарко одновременно, его запястье горит и ...

Он говорит ещё что-то и даже не знает что.

Ему кажется, что он слышит, как кто-то начинает петь. Голос красивый, но не похож на мамин, или может похож ...

Джейме снова засыпает.

\- -

\-- "... _лесная дева говорит с улыбкою ему: твоя постель не для меня и шелк мне ни к чему_ ..." Джейме, _Джейме_ , ты как?

\-- Боги, Бриенна, это _ты_ пела? - стонет он и открывает глаза, понимая, что прав, судя по тому, как покраснели её щеки. Она отводит взгляд.

\-- Ты ... вчера ты принял меня за свою мать. Ты много говорил. Просто ... мне показалось, что ты хотел, чтобы она ... ну, спела. Я так поняла.

Бриенна меняет ему повязку, и он всё ещё в её одежде, а его лоб покрыт холодным потом.

И она пела _ему_ , потому что думала, что ему каким-то образом станет легче.

Ему вроде как хочется заплакать, что он, пожалуй, и делает, принимая во внимание всю эту боль и желание скрутиться калачиком и умереть.

\-- Хватить быть такой пристыженной, - снова стонет он. -- У тебя красивый голос.

\-- Я ... _что_?

\-- Красивый голос. Кажется, что по крайней мере, _одно_ женское умение в тебе присутствует, дорогуша.

\-- Я не часто это делаю, - вздыхает она. -- Голос немного хриплый.

\-- А мне так не показалось. Как долго ... сколько нам ещё ...

\-- Дня три-четыре, если будем скакать при той же скорости. Ты _справишься_.

\-- Надеюсь, - говорит Джейме. -- Проклятье, как же холодно.

\-- У тебя все одеяла, что есть, - извиняется она.

\-- Я ни в чём тебя не обвиняю. Пекло, да ты уже давно зашла дальше своих обязательств.

\-- Это не так. Это меньшее, что я могу сделать, - она делает резкий вдох. -- Пожалуй ... есть способ согреть тебя. Правда, это не очень прилично.

\-- Бриенна, сейчас мне чихать на приличия.

Она выдыхает и ложится рядом с ним под одеялом. Одной рукой она обнимает его, так что они прижаты друг к другу. Да, она тёплая. _Правда_ тёплая, решает он и ложит голову ей на плечо. Ему не верится, что он делает _это_ с девушкой шестнадцати лет, которая никогда раньше не убивала, до тех пор, пока не убила ради него. И, к тому же, она считает его самым благородным рыцарем из всех живущих, и он, по правде, стремится быть достойным этого звания.

Она тёплая и высокая, просто _огромная,_ и он был бы давно мертв без неё. Внезапно, он снова начинает плакать и не может этого контролировать.

\-- В этом нет ничего неприличного, - наконец говорит он. -- Кто тебе вообще это сказал?

\-- Моя септа, - тихо отвечает Бриенна. -- Она была бы в ужасе, если бы увидела меня сейчас.

\-- Почему? - быть может, если она продолжит говорить о своей _септе_ , он перестанет думать о жутких ощущениях в правой руке.

\-- Она говорила, что правда скрыта в зеркале, а не в том, что люди мне говорили. Думаю, ... это был неплохой урок.

_Чтобы любого, кто сделает тебе комплимент, ты считала грязным лжецом?_

\-- Она ... она всегда говорила о свадьбах. Ещё до того, как я начала тренироваться с мечом. Она сказала, что мне стоит быть благодарной, если я найду мужчину, кто не посмотрит на моё лицо и что в темноте все женщины выглядят одинаково.

\-- Дорогуша, кажется, твоя септа была худшей из всех возможных стерв.

Бриенна фыркает. -- Она была права.

\-- _Каким это образом_ она была права?

Он чувствует, как она колеблется. Её рука приобнимает его чуть крепче.

\-- Я была помолвлена трижды. Первый умер ещё до встречи со мной. Второй посмотрел на меня и сказал, что никогда не женится на такой уродине. А потом швырнул в меня свои цветы, перед тем, как уйти.

\-- На _публике_?

\-- Да, где бы ещё это могло произойти? Третий ... ему было за шестьдесят. Это случилось незадолго до того, как я покинула Тарт. Он сказал, что женится на мне, если я откажусь от тренировок на мечах. А я сказала, что выйду замуж только за того, кто победит меня в бою.

\-- Дай ка угадаю, у него не получилось? - хмыкает Джейме.

\-- Конечно, не получилось, - отвечает она. -- Я ведь сейчас не замужем за ним, верно?

\-- Но это не значит, что твоя дура-септа была права. Думаю, что она также является причиной того, что ты редко поёшь, да?

Бриенна пожимает плечами. -- Один раз пела. Но потом я услышала, как смеялись люди из-за того, что мой голос не сочетался с лицом. Я всегда ужасно выглядела в платьях. Я просто ... не могла. И, честно говоря, оценили ли бы это, если бы я присоединилась к войску?

\-- Мужчины постоянно поют всякую чушь, Бриенна.

\-- И всё же, я не ... никто не воспринял бы меня всерьез, если бы я начала петь.

 _Но тебе это нравится_ , думает Джейме, _и будь я трижды проклят, но мне тоже понравилось._

\-- Закончи эту глупую песню, - улыбается Джейме.

\-- _Прости?_

\-- Закончи её. Случилось так, что мне нравится твой голос и он каким-то образом помогает при этой чертовой головной боли.

Бриенна не выглядит особо убежденной, но потом продолжает,

_Наряд из листьев я ношу, в косе — цветок живой, но если хочешь, будь моим, здесь под густой листвой._

Джейме хочется спросить её, почему она вспомнила именно _эту_ песню, он слишком устал, она слишком тёплая и ему слишком хочется спать, и Джейме наконец-то закрывает глаза по собственному желанию и засыпает.

\- -

Как-то раз он просыпается и ему _действительно_ холодно, и кажется, будто его сейчас снова стошнит, но _нечем._ Джейме всё ещё едет спереди Бриенны, её левая рука удерживает его на месте. Он кидает взгляд на своё запястье - повязка вся в красных пятнах и Джейме думает, _как долго он был без сознания?_

На какое-то мгновение у него возникает мысль, _я не смогу продержаться так долго._

\-- Бриенна, - еле слышно произносит он, -- _Бриенна_ , я не знаю ...

\-- Что? - спрашивает она, не останавливаясь. Боги, как долго она уже гонит бедную лошадь?

\-- Я думаю ... мне _холодно_ ... я не знаю, смогу ли ...

\-- _Джейме_ , даже и не смей умирать _сейчас_ и посмотри вперед.

Нечеловеческим усилием он пытается и ...

Он даже не пытается остановить слёз в момент, когда видит Винтерфелл вдалеке.

\-- _Как_ ...

\-- Я могу ехать быстро. А сейчас держись и лучше тебе оставаться живим, когда мы доберемся туда. _Понял?_

\-- Да, миледи, - хрипит он, облокачиваясь о Бриенну. Джейме пытается держать глаза открытыми, но потом всё снова темнеет.

\- -

Он вновь просыпается ненадолго, всё ещё замерзший и несчастный, но кажется, он уже на кровати. Вокруг него туда-сюда ходят люди, его запястье болит, но уже _не так сильно,_ а Бриенна подносит к его губам маковое молоко. Джейме хочет отказаться, но не может сказать ни слова и вновь засыпает, думая, что если умрёт, то хотя бы в чертовой кровати. Хотя, смерть в пути была бы более рыцарской.

Может быть.

Джейме отключается в очередной раз. Он уверен, что кто-то мягкими движениями убирает пряди волос у него со лба. Слышится пение,

_"Клянусь тебя всю жизнь мою лелеять и беречь, и защитит от всех врагов тебя мой верный меч."_

А может быть, ему это просто приснилось ...

\- -

Он слышит пение птиц.

Он моргает, потом ещё раз и, когда открывает глаза, то видит солнце, сияющее из окна его комнаты в Винтерфелле.

Джейме лежит на своей кровати, под ним удобный пуховый матрас, а сам он укрыт целой кучей одеял. В горле ужасно пересохло, и он чувствует себя таким слабым, что вряд ли способен подняться без посторонней помощи. Когда он смотрит на запястье ...

Оно всё ещё _там_ , без кисти, но замотано в белую ткань, на которой нет ни красных ни розовых пятен крови. Он больше не чувствует себя грязным, лихорадка тоже ушла.

Седьмое пекло.

 _Я это сделал_ , думает он, а потом скрипит дверь и в комнату входит мейстер Лювин. Лицо лекаря выражает облегчение, когда он видит, что Джейме проснулся, дышит и все _понимает_.

\-- Сир, - говорит он, -- вы давно пришли в себя?

Джейме качает головой и кивает в сторону чашки с водой на прикроватном столике - Лювин тут же подходит к нему, помогает сесть и дает воды.

Очень действенно, думает Джейме.

Но не так, когда _она_ ...

\-- Не долго, - хрипит Джейме, пытаясь говорить прежним голосом. -- Как ... как долго я спал?

\-- Леди Бриенна доставила вас сюда неделю назад. Вы были плохи, боролись с инфекцией в вашем запястье, но вы всё ещё молоды, здоровы и вы справились. Признаться, я не знаю, как бы всё было, если бы она не заботилась о вашей ране так хорошо, как это было возможно в пути.

\-- Я не знаю, был бы я здесь, если бы она не притащила меня, пинаясь и крича, - вздыхает Джейме.

\-- Это было достойно восхищения, - соглашается Лювин, -- и, кстати, она была здесь ещё пару часов назад. Мы с Леди Кейтилин почти насильно заставили её уйти поспать, и так каждый день.

\-- _Что_?

\-- Она очень обеспокоена вашим выздоровлением, Сир.

\-- Насчет _этого_ \- насколько всё плохо?

\-- Ну, не считая потери руки, я думаю, вы поправитесь через пару дней. Конечно же, вы потеряли вес и некоторое время будете слабее обычного, но ничего необратимого. По крайней мере, удар был точным.

 _По крайней мере_ , думает Джейме и ему хочется истерически засмеяться.

\-- Однако, - говорит Лювин, -- Леди Кейтилин сказала в первую очередь предупредить её, когда вы проснетесь. Лорд Старк уехал ко Рву Кейлин так скоро, как только смог, после того, как Леди Бриенна доставила сообщение. И он просил передать, что ещё никогда в жизни не был так рад ошибаться в ком-то, и что он достойно вас поблагодарит, как только вернется.

\-- Что ж, хорошо. Позовите Леди. Не нужно её расстраивать.

Лювин уходит и вскоре Кейтилин почти что забегает в комнату. Джейме не удивлен, когда видит у неё на руках малыша - должно быть, он родился, когда Джейме с Бриенной отсутствовали на "задании". На её лице читается большое _облегчение_ , когда она видит его.

\-- Джейме, - говорит она, садясь на стул у его кровати, -- боги, как ... как ты себя чувствуешь?

\-- Не считая _этого_ , - вздыхает он, дергая правым плечом, -- кажется, всё будет в норме в ближайшем будущем. Прямо сейчас я ощущаю себя хреново, но лучше, чем в предыдущие недели.

\-- Боги, - говорит Кейтилин, -- когда Бриенна привезла тебя в _таком_ состоянии, мы все думали, что ты не выкарабкаешься. Правда, _она_ была уверена в обратном, но ... вряд ли ты захочешь знать, как всё это воспринял Джон.

\-- Плохо?

\-- _Ужасно_. Робб тоже, но Джон... нам пришлось серьезно настоять на том, чтобы он не присутствовал в комнате, когда мейстер лечил тебя. И ещё Джон переехал в комнату к Теону, потому что Робб уговорил Неда и поехал с ним на переговоры и не было возможности убедить его остаться.

\-- Робб _поехал на переговоры_?

\-- Именно так. Я молюсь, чтобы всё это не закончилось ужасно, но Бриенна сказала, что ... надежда есть?

\-- Если Станнис всё устроит, то всё будет хорошо. Боги, Кэт, твой ребенок то ещё наказание, да?

\-- _Да_. Но мне стоит позвать кого-то, чтобы сказал Джону, он захочет тебя увидеть, но сперва нам нужно ещё кое-что обсудить.

\-- Продолжай, - стонет Джейме, пытаясь сесть прямо.

\-- Первое ... твоё ... твоё письмо Станнису.

\-- Позволь угадать, всё королевство уже знает.

\-- Верно. Из писем от дяди я поняла, что твой отец этого не оценил. Так же, как и твоя сестра. Так же, как и _король_ , но ... он согласился обсудить условия Неда, так что ... мы в сотый раз должны благодарить тебя за твои услуги, хоть ты и собственноручно разрушил свою репутацию.

\-- Я знал, что делаю, - говорит Джейме. -- По крайней мере, это сработало. Что ещё ты хотела обсудить?

\-- Я не знаю, что ты теперь планируешь делать, - продолжает Кейтилин, -- но, если ты ещё не понял и если нас всех не отправят в изгнание, ты можешь оставаться здесь всю оставшуюся жизнь, если ты того хочешь. Это меньшее, что мы можем для тебя сделать, если ты, конечно, не решишь уехать.

\-- Что ж, принимая во внимание мою текущую ситуацию, вряд ли мне будут рады где-либо. Так что я, пожалуй, соглашусь.

\-- Хорошо. И ... мне жаль, очень жаль, -- говорит она. -- Если бы я не послала вас…

\-- Кэт, мы оба согласились поехать. Мы знали, что это риск. Я ... я, конечно, хотел бы, чтобы этого не случилось, но я не сожалею, что поехал, если это значит, что мы предотвратили войну. Я переживу.

\-- Я _знаю_ , ты слишком упрямый, чтобы позволить убить себя чему-то, кроме старости, но ты ... не заслуживал всего _этого._

Джейме фыркает. -- В большинстве случаев, рыцари дают свои клятвы не ради славы. Я знаю, что сделал то, что должен был.

\-- Тем не менее, _спасибо_. А теперь, думаю, мне следует позвать Джона и Леди Бриенну, пока они не попытались убить меня за то, что я сразу не сказала, что ты проснулся.

\-- Чтоб его, я даже не спросил. Как _его_ зовут?

\-- Рикон, - отвечает Кет, -- и он ещё большая вредина, чем все его братья и сестры вместе взятые.

\-- Как мило, - усмехается Джейме. -- Мои поздравления.

\-- Спасибо, - говорит она и выходит из комнаты.

\- -

Бриенна приходит первая - она почти что подбегает к нему и едва ли не плачет от радости.

Очевидно, что она немного спала в последние пару недель, на ней ночная рубашка, в которой видно пол груди, но ей всё равно. Она резко останавливается перед тем, как медленно опуститься на стул.

\-- Как ... как ты? - спрашивает она. -- Имею в виду, помимо ...

\-- Я в порядке, - говорит он ей, -- и это всё благодаря тебе, так что, думаю, я у тебя в долгу службы как минимум пару десятков раз. Не беспокойся, клятвопреступник или нет, я отплачу долг.

\-- Нет, - настаивает она, -- если бы я была более внимательной, возможно, они не схватили бы тебя. Это всё ...

\-- Бриенна. Их было больше. Ты убила их _всех_ пока они отвлеклись, иначе ты не смогла бы. Я не могу винить в этом _тебя_. Ты ... ты вернула меня назад, мало кто смог бы. Так что, _спасибо тебе._

\-- Я не ... пожалуйста, - наконец произносит она, стараясь не смотреть ему в глаза. С чего бы это, она ведь _смотрела_ на него пока они были в пути?

Быть может _тогда_ она была слишком обеспокоена чтобы сберечь ему жизнь.

А потом он улыбается. -- Мне кажется, - говорит Джейме, -- что ты упускаешь весь смысл всех тех песен, что тебе нравятся.

\-- А именно?

\-- Ну не знаю, обычно все спасенные девицы благодарят своих рыцарей как следует.

\-- Как ... мне не нужно ...

\-- Бриенна, у меня болит спина, и я едва могу сесть прямо, так что почему тебе не наклониться и не позволить мне побыть по-рыцарски учтивым хотя бы раз в жизни?

Она наклоняется, медленно, будто едва может в это поверить, а он не знает, _почему_ дрожит и не от холода. Он целует её в щеку, и она отстраняется, густо покраснев, но ... румянец ей идет, думает Джейме.

\-- Думаю, что теперь _ты_ у нас рыцарь.

\-- ... Почему?

Джейме не сводит с неё взгляда. -- У меня больше нет _руки, которой я держал меч_. Кажется, моя карьера окончена.

И вот она уже не красная, как знамя Ланнистеров. Она _пристально смотрит_ на него.

\-- У тебя ещё осталась левая рука, знаешь ли.

\-- Я _ничего_ не могу делать левой рукой.

\-- Ты можешь делать _всё, что угодно_ , если постараешься. Никто не сказал, что ты больше не можешь быть рыцарем. Но если ты решил иначе, это будет ... большая потеря, потому что ты всё ещё лучший из всех, с кем я встречалась.

На какой-то момент он просто не может ей поверить. Она _всё ещё_ так считает?

\-- ... Боги, ты серьезно.

\-- _Абсолютно_ серьезно, - отвечает она.

\-- Ладно, - говорит он, -- я над этим подумаю, но не сейчас. Мне хочется залечь в спячку на целый месяц.

\-- Это понятно, - кивает она, а потом ...

\-- Сноу, _они разговаривают_ , не мешай, - слышится возмущенный голос Грейджоя из-за двери.

Бриенна улыбается. -- Думаю, мне стоит впустить Джона, а то ещё выбьет дверь.

\-- _Выбьет дверь?_

\-- Он очень волновался, - говорит она. -- Что ж, с возвращением и я ... я рада видеть тебя в добром здравии. Очень.

У него особо много времени всё обдумать, потому что мгновение спустя она открывает дверь, и Джон с Теоном заходят. Джон сразу же бросается к нему в объятья и Джейме чувствует слезы облегчение на своем обнаженном плече и, приобнимая Джона левой рукой, думает, что теперь ему правда стало лучше.

\-- Ты обещал, что не умрешь, - всхлипывает Джон.

\-- Ну, я же не умер, верно? - отвечает он. -- Кусочка не хватает, но только и всего.

Джон кивает и отстраняется, чтобы посмотреть на Джейме. Он бросает взгляд на запястье и, кажется, снова готов расплакаться.

\-- Эй, это всего лишь рука. Я выживу. Думаю, тебе надо будет найти себе нового рыцаря, не знаю, как ...

\-- Я не _хочу_ другого, - перебивает Джон. -- Если это не ты, тогда я обойдусь без рыцаря.

Джейме смеется. -- Так что, мне теперь тренировать левую, если я хочу сохранить свою работу или же сам будешь орудовать левой?

\-- Я предпочту первое, - решительно говорит Джон.

Что ж, в пекло всё. -- Тогда посмотрим, - обещает он.

У Джейме есть сомнения на счет этой затеи, но он чувствует, что они _заставят_ его попытаться и, пожалуй, это и к лучшему.

\- -

\-- Твой сын сделал _что_? - Джейме просто не может поверить в то, что Нед только что ему сказал.

\-- Мой сын, - вздыхает Нед, наполовину с гордостью, наполовину с шоком, -- после того, как он увидел, что у нас с Робертом не намечается прогресс из-за того, что мы не могли забыть прошлые _предубеждения,_ сначала вскрикнул _вы что серьезно,_ и мы тут же прекратили спорить. Потом он продолжил свою мысль сказав, что его тётя _мертва_ и что нет смысла ссориться из-за неё, так же как мертв и Рейегар. Далее Робб сказал, что Станнис единственный, кто произнес что-то дельное за всё время встречи и что это совершенно глупо и совсем не по-королевски разрушать жизнь десятилетнего мальчика только из-за того, что Роберту не нравился его отец, в то время как я зашёл слишком далеко со своими поблажками. И наконец он заявил, что несмотря на то, что решит король, _он_ убьет любого, кто вздумает навредить его брату, самому безобидному созданию в Вестеросе, и, кстати, мы как-бы _друзья_ и теперь собираемся убить друг друга из-за такой смехотворной причины?

\-- Хочешь сказать, что это _сработало_?

\-- По-видимому, все в той палатке за исключением Станниса _внезапно_ поняли, насколько чертовски тупыми мы были, - усмехается Нед. -- Как бы там ни было, ни объединения, ни войны не будет. Мы _правда_ все вели себя неимоверно глупо. И даже если мне придётся послать Брана на воспитание к Станнису, когда он немного подрастет, и время от времени принимать у себя Давоса Сиворта, когда он будет проверять, не планируем ли мы восстание ... Что ж, я ожидал гораздо худшего. Однако, есть кое-что, что я не писал в письме и хотел бы сказать тебе лично.

\-- Продолжай.

\-- Твоя сестра возвращается в Утёс Кастерли. Думаю, твой отец планирует найти ей подходящего мужа, которому будет всё равно, что вы были, хм, вовлечены. Твой отец этому вовсе не обрадовался. Серсея не выглядела счастливой оттого, что не отомстила тебе, а вовсе не из-за расставания с Робертом. Но это не столь важно. Боюсь, твой отец списал тебя как без надежного.

\-- Всего-то, - хмыкает Джейме, -- переживу.

\-- Конечно же, как тебе сказала Кейтилин, ты можешь оставаться здесь сколько пожелаешь. Даже не знаю, как благодарить тебя за ... то, что ты сделал. Сможем ли мы отплатить тебе за потерю ...

\-- Я знал, что рискую, - перебивает его Джейме, -- я сделал свой выбор.

\-- Тогда ладно. А теперь ... не пройдешь ли за мной на нижний этаж?

\-- Конечно, - отвечает Джейме, радуясь, что полностью одет. -- Зачем?

\-- Переговоры были очень _насыщенными_ , - говорит Нед. Джейме идёт медленнее - к нему ещё не вернулась все силы. -- Приехало много людей, и у одного из них было сообщение для тебя, но я подумал, что вам лучше встреться лично.

\-- Что? У _кого_ может быть сообщение для меня?

Нед останавливается у двери на нижнем этаже и кивает Джейме, чтобы тот заходил внутрь. -- Просто войди и увидишь. Примем это за _начало_ возвращения долга.

Потом Нед разворачивается и уходит.

Джейме пожимает плечами и толкает дверь ...

\-- Джейме. Столько времени прошло, не так ли?

Должно быть, это было немного неловко, но когда Джейме увидел Тириона, первым инстинктом, которому он тут же подчинился, было закрыть с размаху дверь и поспешить обнять брата. Они ведь не видели друг друга _много лет_ , так что Джейме имел право.

\-- Как ... _как_? - спрашивает Джейме, отстраняясь.

\-- Отец не позволял мне приезжать, видимо, чтобы заставить тебя страдать, - говорит ему Тирион. -- А потом я настоял на присутствии на переговорах, чтобы отдать Старку пару писем, которые отец не разрешил отправить. Представь моё удивление, когда Старк сказал мне, что я могу отправиться в _долгое_ путешествие сюда, чтобы отдать их лично. И, поскольку, меня не особо прельщает идея ехать в Кастерли, когда там Серсея, думаю, это было довольно уместное предложение.

\-- О, боги - смеется Джейме, -- он не предупредил меня.

\-- Нет? Что ж, думаю, как раз настало тебе время представить меня всем, не так ли? Особенно, знаменитому _бастарду_ , который, согласно Серсее, является корнем всех бед.

\-- Это _не так_ , - фыркает Джейме.

\-- Со всеми, кто не по душе Серсее, я, вероятнее всего, найду общий язык. Ну, тогда вперед?

\-- Представить тебя? Конечно, - говорит Джейме. -- Сию минуту. Думаю, тебе сперва стоит встретиться с леди.

\-- С той самой, которая единолично привезла тебя сюда _почти_ невредимым?

\-- Она сделала всё, что смогла. И ... думаю, она тебе понравится, -- говорит Джейме, думая _я надеюсь, что она тебе понравится_. Когда он выходит из комнаты, то у него возникает мысль, что, хотя у него больше нет руки

_(той самой, которой он убил Эйериса)_

но если это значит, что будет жить с семьей, с людьми, которые понимают совершенные им поступки и всё равно принимают его, то, быть может, оно и к лучшему.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Описание: в которой Теон ненавидит свою жизнь, Робб и Джон вмешиваются в ситуацию, Джейме делает предложение, а Бриенна дарит подарок.

**ГЛАВА 3**

 

 

\-- Прошу прощения, я должен сделать _что_?

Теону кажется, что он неправильно расслышал.

Совсем неправильно.

Однако, и Джон и Робб пялятся на него так, будто он их последняя надежда или _что-то в этом роде_ и это просто ... странно. Очень странно.

\-- _Поговори_ с ними, - умоляет Робб. -- Имею в виду, Леди Бриенна обычно ... немного _более_ сообразительна, но она меня не послушает.

\-- А Джейме не послушает _меня_ , - вставляет Джон.

\-- Если он не послушает _тебя_ , то с какого перепугу он станет слушать _меня,_ особенно, когда дело касается ... рассматриваемого вопроса?

Джон вздыхает. -- Потому, что они могут решить, что мы с Роббом всё надумали, а если скажешь _ты_ ...

\-- И ещё ты гораздо более прямолинейный, чем я, - добавляет Робб. Так _вот_ в чём причина.

\-- Просто ... _как_ вы вообще думаете _мне_ удастся убедить этих двоих наконец поцеловаться, если у _вас_ не вышло? Боги, да они строят друг другу глазки сколько я себя помню.

\-- Я не знаю, - говорит Робб, -- но когда я пытался поговорить с _ней,_ она всё твердила, что такой _благородный и выдающийся рыцарь_ мог бы выбирать из многих в королевстве, если бы сказал правду о своих поступках, и он точно _никогда_ бы не подумал о _ней_ в этом плане. Мне захотелось написать её отцу и сказать, что он выбрал ей ужасную септу, - продолжает Робб. -- Наша септа не говорит Арье, что _ей очень повезет, если она найдет кого-то, кто захочет взять её в жены._

О, _седьмое пекло_.

\-- Думаешь, _её_ доводы нелепы, - говорит Джон, -- ты ещё _его_ не слышал. Ведь конечно же такая благородная девица, у которой вся жизнь впереди не должна _обременять_ себя калекой, который почти на десять лет старше, и чья репутация испорчена вдоль и поперек. К тому же, _они проводят дни во дворе, тренируясь, чтобы он учился сражаться левой рукой._ Я люблю его, но он просто ... не слушает.

\-- Такое ощущение, будто они правда созданы друг для друга, - соглашается Теон. -- Но опять-таки, если они не слушали _вас_ , то что смогу изменить _я_?

Как заметил Теон, Леди Бриенна и Робб немало времени провели в тренировках на мечах (с Арьей, ходящей по пятам). Робб, видимо, решил, что если у Джона есть _его_ рыцарь, то ему стоит тренироваться с _другим_. Да, кстати, Ланнистер посвятил её в рыцари сразу же, как только снова смог посредственно ходить. Она смотрела на него абсолютно влюблённым глазами - даже больше, чем обычно - всю последующую неделю.

\-- Может быть, если им скажет кто-то, с кем они не общаются постоянно, то они задумаются об этом? - пожимает плечами Джон.

\-- _Пожалуйста_? - спрашивает Робб, пялясь на Теона откровенно _нечестным_ взглядом, который заставит любого чувствовать себя подонком, если ты этому взгляду откажешь.

В пекло всё.

\-- Ладно, но если не получится, то это ваши проблемы.

Робб буквально _бросается на Теона_ в знак благодарности, Джон говорит спасибо не таким обильным количеством объятий, но с той же сентиментальностью. Теон решает попробовать, что из их затеи выйдет.

\- -

Сначала он идёт к ней - Теону кажется, что её будет сложнее убедить, но он пообещал, что попытается, так что лучше поскорее с этим покончить.

Он находит её, сидящей у одного из чардрев. Хорошо, что она одна.

\-- Миледи, - говорит Теон, -- можно вас на пару слов?

\-- Милорд, - кивает Бриенна, -- конечно, я вас слушаю.

Она явно удивлена и это понятно, ведь они _не особо_ часто друг с другом разговаривают, за исключением тех случаев, когда он присоединяется к тренировкам с Роббом и Арьей.

\-- Это крайне неловко, - вздыхает Теон. -- Но ... ладно. Миледи, скажу всё как есть - меня подослал Робб, иначе я бы никогда не вмешался не в своё дело. Но он настоял, чтобы кто-то, эмм, не вовлеченный в дело, обратил ваше внимание на то, что Сир Джейме смотрит на вас так, как Флориан на прекрасную Джонквиль во всех этих дурацких театральных постановках.

\-- Милорд ...

\-- И я спешу вам доложить, как тот, кто не вовлечен, это действительно так.

\-- Он не смотрит _так,_ \- отрицает Бриенна.

\-- _Ещё как_ смотрит, - настаивает Теон. -- Честное слово, миледи, так, _как_ он смотрел на вас, когда _посвятил в рыцари_ перед всем Винтерфеллом, смотрят только влюблённые дураки.

\-- Я ведь _спасла_ ему жизнь, это просто ... благодарность.

_Боги_ , думает Теон, _кажется, я здесь не добьюсь особого успеха._ \-- Моё мнение отличается от вашего, миледи. Вот что я вам скажу, на вашем месте я бы не был так категоричен.

\-- И почему же?

Теон поднимается, думая, что _стоит_ поделиться кое-какой правдой. -- Возможно вы не знаете, миледи, но я слышал, как Лорд и Леди Старк отговаривали Робба дружить со _мной,_ во-первых, потому, что мой отец поднял бунт, а во-вторых, если бы он сделал это снова, то король захотел бы моей смерти. Как только я приехал сюда мало кто был способен разглядеть во мне что-то, помимо этого. Но если Робб _смог_ это сделать и каким-то образом подружился со _мной_ , думаю, Ланнистер видит гораздо дальше вашего, признаться, не очень симпатичного лица. Между прочим, вы ни разу не сказали, что _не хотите_ , чтобы он на все так смотрел.

Бриенна пялится на Теона так, будто он сказал нечто, о чём она бы в жизни не смела подумать, и он уходит.

Ладно.

Теперь нужно поговорить с Ланнистером.

\- -

\-- Сир Джейме, - говорит Теон без лишних вступлений, -- Лорд Тирион. Вы не будете против, если я перемолвлюсь словом с вашим братом?

\-- Принимая во внимание то, как ты сюда ворвался, будто это что-то _важное_ , то пожалуйста. Мне стоит уйти?

Теон обдумывает это, но потом решает, что Тирион может оказаться полезным союзником.

\-- В этом нет необходимости, - говорит Теон. -- Я не займу много времени.

\-- Ладно, - соглашается Джейме. -- Так в чём проблема?

\-- Проблема в том, - начинает Теон, -- что ситуация между вами и Леди Бриенной стала настолько _смехотворной_ , что _Джон_ и Робб практически умоляли _меня_ убедить вас сказать ей, что вы смотрите только на неё одну.

\-- _Прошу прощения?_

\-- Ланнистер, во имя всего святого, она смотрит на вас, будто вы живое воплощение идеального рыцаря Королевской Гвардии, вы смотрите так, будто _она_ это самое воплощение. Когда вы посвятили её в рыцари половина зрителей подумала, что вы заодно сделаете ей предложение. Вам больше _не запрещается_ жениться, и она сидит у чардрева, говоря себе, что слишком уродливая и недостаточно высокого происхождения для того, чтобы вам нравиться.

\-- Грейджой ...

\-- И в то же время, вы говорите себе, что она не захочет быть со старым калекой, но _она_ спасла вам жизнь и я сомневаюсь, что её заботит отсутствие у вас руки. Принимая во внимание всё это, я считаю, что чертовски глупо с вашей стороны продолжать ходить вокруг да около, когда вы могли бы уже давно _по меньшей мере_ спать вместе и гораздо лучше проводить время. Советую подумать ещё раз. Я всё сказал.

Лорд Тирион _буквально_ сложился пополам от смеха.

\-- Джейме, - повизгивает он. -- Парень прав. Так же, как и Джон.

\-- Тирион, не ни _малейшей вероятности ..._

\-- А мне кажется, что есть.

\-- Сир Джейме, только что у меня состоялся _такой же разговор_ с ней. И знаете, чего она _ни разу_ не сказала?

\-- Чего же?

\-- Что _не хочет_ с вами спать. Она, кажется, убеждена, что вы хорошо к ней относитесь только потому, что она спасла вам жизнь.

\-- Что за ... я не ...

\-- И со мной согласны _все_ , - заключает Теон. -- Все, кроме _вас_ , так что скажите ей наконец, иные вас побери, и избавьте меня от участи глашатая. Всего хорошего.

Он оставляет обеих Ланнистеров, закрыв за собой дверь.

Он всё ещё слышит смех Тириона, хоть кому-то радость.

Что ж, он свою часть сделал. Теперь можно и перевести дух, а если это не сработает, он ведь _предупредил_ Робба и Джона, не так ли?

\- -

С одной стороны, Джейме абсолютно уверен, что всё это закончится _ужасно_.

Но с другой, когда Тирион перестал смеяться до посинения, а Грейджой ушел из комнаты, очевидно, мечтая находиться _всё равно где, но не здесь,_ Джейме пришлось признать, что может быть, если _четверо_ человек продолжают ему с этим надоедать, то, возможно, это нечто больше, чем полёт воображения двенадцатилетних мальчишек.

Он смотрит в зеркало перед собой.

Недавно он начал носить серое - красный и золотой больше не кажутся подходящими цветами, а белое он больше не собирается одевать никогда в жизни. А серый ... подходит ему _больше_ , чем он ожидал. Уже не за горами его двадцать восьмые именины, но если не считать новые морщины на лице и проклятую _руку,_ он всё ещё в довольно хорошей форме, особенно после того, как набрал потерянный вес после травмы. Джейме не может спокойно смотреть на новую деревянную руку, которую он носит в последние дни, но во всем остальном его внешность вовсе не выглядит отталкивающей.

И всё же ...

Он уже лучше сражается левой, в основном потому, что Бриенна хотя бы несколько часов в день выделяет для тренировок с ним, и он далеко продвинулся, но он и близко не тот фехтовальщик, каким когда-то был.

_Лучший в Семи Королевствах_. Что ж, больше нет.

К тому же, ему определенно _нечего_ предложить своей будущей жене - его отец убедился в том, чтобы всё королевство узнало, что он лишён наследства, так что у Джейме практически нет не имени, ни тех богатств, которые ему принадлежали много лет назад. Он чувствует себя просто нелепо, выходя из комнаты.

(Он спросил Бриенну, не могла бы она поговорить с ним чуть позже полудня, она согласилась, так что, возможно, она уже ждёт его.)

Боги, она была рождена для того, чтобы выйти в мир, стать истинным рыцарем и сражаться ради великого дела, и ради людей, которым она понадобится, а не ... обременять себя таким, как _он_. Джейме не прекращает думать об этом.

Но если ...

Если _все_ они правы ...

Иногда он всё ещё просыпается посреди ночи, вспоминая, какими мягкими и нежными были прикосновения её пальцев, когда она поддерживала его голову, или как они идеально подходили друг другу, когда ехали вместе на лошади. Он вспоминает, как красиво звучал её голос, когда она пела,

(для _него_ , в то время как, не могла петь никому другому)

Он вспоминает, какой _искренней_ она была, когда сказала, что действительно считает его лучшим рыцарем из всех, кого знала. Как она напрочь забыла о своих предосторожностях и _стенах_ , когда дело касалось его жизни, и _каждый раз_ , когда он просыпается в одиночестве и вспоминает всё это, ему хочется, чтобы она была рядом, на другой половине его кровати.

Боги, он никогда не думал, что после Серсеи захочет видеть рядом с собой другую женщину, но каждый раз, когда он желает, чтобы Бриенна была рядом, он чувствует что-то сильное и теплое прямо возле сердца. Может быть, она не красавица, это так, но не все ли равно? Он никогда не судил людей по тому, насколько они _прекрасны_ , и однажды уже полюбил бесполезно красивую женщину - красивую лишь снаружи, не так ли?

_Внутри_ Бриенны Тарт нет _ничего_ , чего бы он не находил _невероятно_ прекрасным, и если её лицо с этим не сочетается, так разве это важно? Одни её глаза говорят обо всём.

Джейме думает о том, что она рассказала ему о своих предыдущих женихах.

Седьмое проклятущее пекло, _как_ могли те идиоты не разглядеть то, что потеряли, заставляя её быть той, кем она не является, или ещё хуже, отказывая ей ссылаясь лишь на внешность? _Как_ , думает он, отчаянно пытаясь придумать достойную речь, чтобы она не врезала ему в лицо, подумав, что он насмехается над ней, как те придурки?

Часть его говорит, что ему _даже не стоит пытаться,_ и отпустить её домой на Тарт, или странствовать Вестеросом, делая то, для чего она создана. Но другая его часть - довольно эгоистичная - нашептывает, _но если она правда хочет этого, возможно, стоит попробовать?_

Что там ему говорил Джон много лет назад? Что ему нужна жена? Потому, что он этого заслуживает?

Джейме фыркает и спускается по лестнице. Не то, чтобы он сильно на что-то надеялся и ни за что бы не решился, если бы не ...

Если бы не тот странный сон, что приснился ему прошлой ночью. Он оказался в подземельях Утёса Кастерли, было темно, и он никак не мог найти выход, и был совсем один. И вот появилась она, спросила, где же его меч и тот внезапно появился из неоткуда, сверкая, как факел. Джейме шел за ней, пока они не нашли выход, и он просто ...

Джейме просыпается со слезами на глазах и прячет голову под подушкой, чтобы не разбудить Джона и думает, _если есть хоть какой-то шанс, то я не должен его упустить._ Так что он попросил Бриенну о встрече во время завтрака, а сейчас подходит к комнате Сансы Старк.

Джейме стучится - в любом другом случае он бы попросил помощи у Джона или Робба, но он не хочет им потакать.

Санса открывает дверь, на её лице читается полнейшее удовольствие. Рядом с ней стоит её подруга Джейни Пуль.

\-- Миледи, - говорит Джейме, -- у вас, эмм, у вас есть ...

\-- Конечно же, - посмеиваясь, отвечает Санса. -- Вот, берите. Мы сорвали самые красивые.

Джейме берет небольшой букет, который девушки собрали по его поручению. В этом простом букете только _голубые цветы и никаких роз,_ и он правда довольно милый - разные оттенки голубого красиво сложены и связаны вместе одной из голубых ленточек Сансы.

\-- Просто идеально, - говорит Джейме.

\-- Удачи! - отзывается Джейни, когда он уже выходит из комнаты и ...

Да уж.

Удача ему пригодится.

\- -

Бриенна уже в богороще, но _что_ это за маленькая сумка возле её ног? Джейме не обращает на неё внимание, стараясь скрыть цветы под плащом - он не хочет раскрыть свои намерения слишком рано.

\-- Бриенна, - зовёт он её.

\-- Джейме, - отвечает она. На ней всё ещё мужское одеяние, но ... оно выглядит _лучше_ , чем привычная рубашка и брюки, которые она надевает во время тренировок. -- Ты сказал ... что хочешь поговорить о чём-то?

\-- Если можно.

\-- Конечно. Просто ... у меня тоже есть, что сказать, но ты говори первый.

Ему стоило всё же приготовить речь. А вместо этого он просто пялится в её большие и _прекрасные_ голубые глаза, а на ум не приходит _вообще ничего_ и ...

Наверное, поэтому он говорит как раз то, что не следовало.

\-- Я всё думал о том, что ты сказала мне некоторое время назад. По дороге к Трактиру на Перекрестке.

\-- О чём именно?

\-- Ты, кажется, сказала, что готова выйти замуж только за того мужчину, который победит тебя в сражении?

А ещё он собирался _не раскрывать своих намерений сразу_.

Глаза Бриенны увеличиваются от удивления, и она с осторожностью кивает.  -- Да, я так говорила. Почему ты спрашиваешь? Мой отец ...

\-- Твой отец ничего не писал, - говорит Джейме, -- Лорд и Леди Старк также не обсуждали никаких брачных договоренностей. И всё же, - продолжает он. -- Эти твои слова всё ещё в силе?

\-- Что ... что ты имеешь в виду?

Джейме вздыхает и позволяет плащу отклониться в сторону, показывая тот самый букет, который он держит в левой руке.

\-- Думаю, _теперь_ я больше не смогу победить тебя, - говорит он. -- Но я _побеждал_ тебя пару раз до нашего путешествия по Речным Землям, не так ли? Перед тем, как ты спросишь, _никто_ не подсылал меня к тебе. Признаться, пара-тройка людей подтолкнули меня, эмм, сказать тебе правду, но никто не собирается тебя разыгрывать.

\-- Я ... я и не думала, что ты можешь так поступить, - выдыхает она, её большие пальцы аккуратно берут цветы. -- Ты ... спрашиваешь именно то, о чём я думаю? - её голос дрожит, он и близко не такой решительный, как во время их путешествия. Боги, она _и правда_ выглядит, как юная девушка семнадцати лет, _во всём ..._

\-- Бриенна, я думаю, что ты достойна гораздо большего, чем такого, как я, особенно _сейчас_ , и мне кажется, что ты бы не хотела вовсе обременять свою жизнь каким-либо мужчиной, не говоря уже обо мне, чьё прошлое оставляет желать лучшего. Но если ты действительно _готова_ и примешь _меня_ , то сделаешь гораздо счастливее, чем я того заслуживаю.

\-- А что если, - медленно говорит она, будто прощупывая почву, -- я изменила своё мнение, и мы будем сражаться за ... мою руку, и я поддамся тебе намеренно?

\-- Ты ... ты бы так _сделала_?

\-- Опять-таки, - продолжает она, -- это _мне_ решать. И я скажу: моё мнение остается прежним, ты _победил_ меня, так что ...

О.

_ООО_.

Он...

Он определенно _не_ ожидал, что она сразу скажет да, хоть его и предупреждали, но _она сказала да_ и ...

\-- Это хорошо, - выдыхает Джейме, - было бы неловко победить, зная, что ты мне поддалась.

\-- Оно бы того стоило, - она полностью _уверена_ в том, что говорит. Проклятье, она всё ещё очень красная, _но_ Бриенна смотрит на него, не отводя взгляда, и ему хочется поцеловать её, ему _очень_ хочется поцеловать её, так что он ложит левую руку ей на шею, не успев даже подумать об этом. Бесполезную правую Джейме отбрасывает в сторону.

\-- Подожди, - говорит она, аккуратно ложит цветы на землю и берет его за запястье. -- Вообще-то, - продолжает она, не отпуская руку, -- в таком случае, думает, и мне стоит кое-что тебе дать.

\-- Что?

\-- Это ... то, о чём я хотела с тобой поговорить. Твой брат сказал, что мне следует сделать это _сегодня_ и теперь понятно, почему. Знал ли он, что ты собираешься ...

\-- Думаю, он имел все основания подозревать.

Бриенна наклоняется и берет ту самую маленькую сумку. -- Я ... я с ним разговаривала пару раз. Я не знала, что он рисовал схемы для седел.

\-- О, да, недавно он сделал особенное седло для себя. К чему это?

\-- Я подумала ... тебе не нравится _эта_ рука. Ему тоже нет. Мы немного поговорили, и потом он придумал некое решение. Лорд Тирион спросил об этом _меня,_ ведь я провожу время за фехтованием, как и _ты,_ так что лучше понимаю, что тебе нужно. А потом мы пошли к кузнецу. Вот, - говорит она, открывая сумку. Джейме своей левой достает то, что внутри.

Вещь металлическая - он чувствует пальцами железо. Джейме задерживает дыхание, разглядывая железную руку, которая каким-то чудом _не настолько_ тяжелая, какая могла быть. В солнечном свете она кажется серебряной и это ...

Это чертово произведение искусства - рука скрывает половину его предплечья, у неё есть один кожаный ремень, который будет соединяться со здоровой рукой и боги, пальцы _сгибаются_.

\-- Как ...

\-- Оказалось, что Миккен знает очень хорошего кузнеца на Стене. Несколько недель назад он поехал туда, и они вместе её сделали. Пальцы могут сгибаться и разгибаться, так что ты довольно легко можешь держать этой рукой разные вещи. Я пыталась - можно держать и меч, и перо. Конечно же, это не настоящая рука, но - всё же лучше, чем другая.

Боги, она в _тысячу_ раз лучше, чем другая. Он _может_ держать ею меч, и внезапно его начинает переполнять _чувство_ , которому нет названия - оно _слишком сильное._ Джейме не может поверить, что они прошли такой долгий путь вместе, и, в конце концов, предложение делает _он_ , а подарок _она_ ...

\-- Миледи, каким-то образом кажется логичным, что _я_ предлагаю вам выйти за меня, а _вы_ дарите подходящий подарок ...

\-- Мне очень понравились цветы, - неуверенно улыбается она и ...

У него нет _ничего_ на правом запястье, но внезапно ему все равно. Моментом спустя он обхватывает её лицо левой рукой, правой обвивает талию и прижимает ближе.

\-- Это первый? - спрашивает он.

\-- Да, - подтверждает она так тихо, что он её едва слышит.

\-- Хорошо, - говорит он. -- Первый обязательно должен быть хорошим.

А потом Джейме целует её, не давая возможности ответить - он не напирает, но и не действует _слишком_ нежно, и когда она расслабляется в его объятиях, он становится решительнее. Их губы соприкасаются в неистово-нежном танце, её руки тянутся к его лицу, прижимают ближе, он углубляет поцелуй и боги, _он готов заниматься этим целую вечность._

Когда Джейме отстраняется, она улыбается ему искренне и счастливо. Её зубы кривоваты, но для _него_ это едва ли имеет значение, так что он целует её снова и ещё раз, а потом ...

\-- Не то, чтобы я не была рада, - говорит она, -- мне ... просто было интересно ... ты сделал предложение, потому что ...

\-- Потому что Джон и Робб подослали _Теона_ убедить меня? Это помогло, но я не думаю, что когда-либо нашёл бы в себе решимость сделать это. Но этой ночью произошло кое-что, и я просто ... я передумал.

\-- Что же случилось?

В голову приходят много различных вариантов ответа. Но ни один из них не кажется подходящим, так что он просто пожимает плечами и говорит: -- Ты мне приснилась, - и он бы поцеловал её снова, если бы не ...

\-- _Ну наконец-то_ , - слышит он голос Робба где-то _справа,_ они отстраняются друг от друга, но Бриенна всё ещё держит его за руку.

Вот дрянь.

Робб и Джон стоят неподалеку и выглядят _очень_ довольными. Теон позади них, кажется, не уверен, стоит ли ему быть довольным, шокированными или сраженным наповал. Тирион тоже там, ухмыляется слишком уж удовлетворенно, как по мнению Джейме.

\-- Совершенно верно, - соглашается с братом Джон. -- Итак, мы были _правы_ , верно?

\-- Кажется, кто-то говорил, что _такой, как он никогда на меня не посмотрит?_

Бриенна издает стон полнейшего поражения. Джейме делает то же самое.

\-- Джейме, мне кажется, что они заслужили право шутить над вами обоими до самой старости, - немного злорадствует Тирион.

\-- Что ж, всегда пожалуйста, - наконец говорит Теон, обхватывая Робба и Джона за плечи. -- А теперь оставим этим двоих _в покое_. Им надо наверстать упущенное.

... Джейме решает, что надо будет позже поблагодарить парня, а когда и Тирион покидает сцену, он поднимает с земли свою железную руку.

\-- Полагаю, ты бы хотела, чтобы всё прошло по традиции? - спрашивает он.

\-- Почему бы и нет? - улыбается она, помогая ему надеть руку. Рука тяжелая, но не тяжелее, чем он представлял. С должными упражнениями не будет ничего, чего бы он не смог вынести, а пальцы _и правда_ сгибаются при необходимости. Рука такая же серебряная, как и сталь меча, думает он, неспособный перестать улыбаться.

\-- Боги, - не перестает поражаться Джейме, -- я правда могу держать ею меч. Возможно, _мы_ могли бы как-то погоняться за бандитами, как тебе идея?

\-- Это был бы хороший свадебный подарок, - соглашается она. -- Что ж, рука подходит. Помочь тебе её снять?

\-- Пока нет, - решает он. -- Есть _кое-что_ , что мне нужно сперва ею сделать. Я хочу ... хочу, чтобы первая вещь, которую я сделаю этой чертовой рукой, была та, о которой я никогда не пожалею.

\-- Например?

\-- _Вот это_ , - говорит он, ложит руку ей на шею, придвигает ближе и целует её снова. И когда Бриенна издает тихий стон, он решает _да_ , оно точно того стоило.

А потом ...

\-- Боги, - говорит она, отстраняясь, -- я не ... где же нам сыграть свадьбу? Здесь? На Тарте? Если я вернусь на Тарт с _мужем_ , мой отец не обрадуется, если я снова захочу уехать. Во имя Семерых, _кого нам пригласить_?

Джейме _и близко_ ни о чём этом не думал.

И тут ...

\-- А кто сказал, что нам нужна _свадьба_?

\-- Прости?

\-- Мы возле чардрева. Знаешь, как оно здесь работает?

Она с одобрением улыбается, когда понимает, что он только что предложил.

\-- ... Сейчас? _Правда?_

Джейме пожимает плечами. -- Как там пелось в песне, что тебе нравится? _Ты можешь быть моим лесным любимым, а я твоей возлюбленной?_ Можешь быть тем, или другим.

\-- Это ... мне подходит, - говорит она. -- Ладно. _Ладно_. Это хорошая идея.

\-- Хмм, ты споешь её снова, чтобы было как на настоящей свадьбе или ...

\-- После клятв, - улыбается Бриенна и держит своё обещание. Возможно, другие приподняли бы в удивлении брови, когда она сказала, _ибо ты будешь моей любимой леди, а я твоим лордом_ , но Джейме и глазом не моргает. Всё прекрасно подходит.

Всё, как и должно быть.

\- -

\-- Не могу поверить, что вы это сделали, _когда никто вас не видел_ , - возмущается за ужином Робб, когда Джейме и Бриенна объявили, что свадьба, собственно говоря, состоялась. -- Мы потратили столько времени, чтобы вразумить вас, а теперь вы женитесь, _когда никто вас не видел_?

\-- Он прав, - соглашается Джон. -- С вашей стороны это было просто нечестно.

\-- Будете теперь знать, как вмешиваться в чужие дела, - вздыхает Теон и тянется за добавкой. Все остальные хмыкают или смеются. И правда, умники получили по заслугам.

\-- Я не буду оскорблен, если ты тоже женишься на девушке таким способом, - говорит Джейме Джону. -- Но было бы желательно, чтобы ты меня предупредил, и я смог при этом присутствовать. Не хотелось бы, чтобы ты пошёл один в лес и тебя там пристукнули.

\-- Я могу сражаться, - фыркает Джон. -- Ты ведь меня научил, не так ли?

И ...

Пока Джейме пытается придумать ответ, он внезапно понимает, что _и правда научил._ И сделал это довольно неплохо. Он пожимает плечами, признавая правоту Джона, который сияет от торжества. Но тут Кейтилин прочищает горло.

\-- Он прав, с вашей стороны было крайне грубо даже _не предупредить_ нас. Мы могли бы по меньшей мере устроить вместе небольшой пир.

\-- Кэт, - говорит он, -- в этом правда нет необходимости ...

\-- Однако, - внезапно вставляет Санса - она была очень расстроена, что не смогла присутствовать на _свадьбе,_ \-- _почему бы и нет_? Имею в виду, можно устроить небольшой пир. Кто сказал, что этого нельзя сделать? И, к тому же, пиры обычно устраиваются после свадеб.

\-- Миледи, - говорит Бриенна, -- нет нужды ...

\-- О, - подхватывает Кейтилин, -- думаю, моя дочь абсолютно права. И думаю, что всё будет готово до завтра.

Похоже, что _все_ обернулись против них. И вот Джейме и Бриенна сидят в Большом Зале там, где обычно сидят Кейтилин и Нед, вокруг них _все_ обитатели замка и близлежащих селений, они едят блюда вкуснее обычного, их направо и налево поздравляют многочисленные лорды, услышавшие вести о празднике и прискакавшие так скоро, как могли. Джейме надел серебряную руку и лучшую одежду, которая у него была - это серое одеяние Старков, которое ему дали после выздоровления, но он никогда раньше его не носил. На Бриенне голубая туника, которая _правда_ очень ей идет, и, _конечно же_ их почти силком заставляют танцевать. Джейме говорит музыкантам сыграть _Лесную Деву,_ по крайней мере, эта песня Бриенне понравится. Он не удивлен, когда выясняется, что она может танцевать, несмотря на все свои отрицания, и что у неё гораздо лучше получается вести.

\-- Я же говорил, - улыбается он, -- что любой, кто сражается так, как ты, не может не уметь _танцевать_ , Бриенна.

\-- Говорил, - отвечает она. -- Знаешь, я ... я никогда не думала, что кто-то захочет со мной танцевать не из жалости, после Ренли.

\-- Что ж, - улыбка не сходит с губ Джейме, -- тогда, полагаю, я буду рад пригласить тебя на второй танец. И на третий.

\-- А я буду рада сказать да, - шепчет она. Пальцы её левой руки соединены с его серебряной, в то время, как её правая покоится на его спине.

Джейме оглядывается по сторонам. Нед и Кейтилин тоже танцуют, улыбаясь при свете свечей, Робб танцует с сестрой, Джон отчаянно пытается танцевать с Джейни Пуль, хотя у неё получается лучше. Все просто наслаждаются собой, Тирион довольно переглядывается с прачкой, которая приехала с Утёса Кастерли вместе с небольшой свитой, и пока что никого из них не вернули обратно. Джейме смотрит на Бриенну и думает, если _это_ тот конец, что он получит, что ж ...

Тогда он рад, что его поступки привели его именно к этому. Воистину, он очень этому рад.       

 

  **КОНЕЦ**


End file.
